La fábula del lobo arrogante
by El.pez.platano
Summary: John habría pensado que conoció a Sherlock cuando su vida estaba perfectamente ordenada y que fue él, como un torbellino, el que la puso patas arriba. Pero ahora, con la mano del joven invitándole a las más extrañas aventuras, pensó que era demasiado tentador como para negárselo a sí mismo. "Dime, John, ¿ahora te aburres?" [[Universo paralelo]]
1. El pequeño soldadito

Hola, emmm... ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? ¿Nadie? ¿jawnbloggerholmes?

Bueno, después de... muchos siglos, aquí estoy con una historia que empecé hace un tiempo y que, por fin, es lo suficiente estable como para publicarla sin miedo a tener que dejarla parada.

En esta vemos a un joven John estudiando medicina agobiado por una rutina demasiado cerrada y a un joven Sherlock que… bueno, es joven.

¡Por favor, pasen y lean!

**CAPÍTULO 1 ****–**** El pequeño soldadito**

- John. - Escuchó mientras abría los ojos. ¿Cuándo se había dormido? - John, despierta.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente y tuvo que frotarse los ojos porque todo se veía algo borroso. Estaba en la pequeña sala de estudios de la residencia y se había dormido. Se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio y se recolocó en su asiento.

- Annie, ¿qué hora es? - Dijo mirando alrededor. Por suerte no había mucha gente.

- Las siete y cuarto. ¿Estás durmiendo lo suficiente? – La chica le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó un poco en un toque suave.

- Lo dudo. - Sonrió. - Debería seguir estudiando.

- Deberías dormir.

- Ya lo he hecho. Durante una hora entera, Annie. Tengo cosas que estudiar. - Dijo señalando el montón de apuntes a su derecha.

Annie asintió mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a él y sacó un libro de la mochila. Miró hacia John y sonrió un poco.

Annie no era la más guapa pero lo que tenía lo sacaba adelante. Así que, si le preguntaban, diría que es bonita y agradable.

Tenía el pelo cortado en forma de una media melena ondulada y se lo peinaba hacia el lado. Era bajita y siempre llevaba ropa ancha; aquel día una sudadera marrón y unos pantalones cortos, muy cortos, con median gruesas. Estudiaba medicina e iba a la misma clase que John. Hasta hace un año vivían ambos en aquella residencia universitaria, pero ahora se había mudado con dos amigas a un piso a dos manzanas. Aun así iba a menudo por allí y estudiaban juntos. A John le gustaba.

Bueno, no de forma romántica. Quizá.

Un lápiz pinchándole en el brazo le distrajo del libro de endocrinología.

- Me han dicho que se ha mudado un chico a la habitación de al lado a la tuya, ¿no te parece raro a estas alturas del curso?

John no contestó. Ciertamente ya había un mes desde que habían empezado, pero no pensó que fuera especialmente raro.

- Dicen que lo echaron de su anterior residencia. - Annie se acercó a John, haciendo que sus hombros se pegaran. - Y que tomaba drogas.

Lo dijo en una voz tan baja que John tuvo que morderse un poco el labio para no reir. Annie podía ser muy ingenua.

- Son solo rumores.

- Ya, pero... ¿tú lo conoces? ¿Has hablado con él?

No lo había hecho. Desde que había llegado, que fue el día anterior, no había dado muchas señales de vida. No lo vio aquella noche en el comedor. Ni en el desayuno o la comida de aquel día. Además, John tenía mucho trabajo así que tampoco había pasado a saludar. Supo que había llegado un nuevo inquilino por los comentarios de la gente en la cafetería. Todos decían lo mismo, que era raro.

- No. Ni siquiera se su nombre.

- ¿Ves? Es raro. Jane dice que fue a hablar con él y que fue muy desagradable. Y dijo que parecía ocupado con un pedrusco de cal y agua fuerte.

- ¿Hacía un experimento, o algo así? - Annie asintió efusivamente.

- Es peligroso. ¿Sabes que eso explota? - John frunció el ceño y empezó a subrayar en su libro.

- Pues como lo pille el supervisor...

Annie volvió a asentir y se separó de John para sentarse correctamente en su silla.

- Se llama Sherlock Holmes. - Hizo una pausa. - Me lo dijo Jane, ella cree que es francés...

- ¿El nombre o él?

- Él, supongo.- Miró a John. - Por cierto, esta noche traeremos comida china al piso. ¿Quieres venir? Enma se ha ido esta mañana a su casa para pasar allí el fin de semana y Elise ha invitado a Erik. No quiero estar sola cuando esos dos empiecen a besuquearse.

John levantó la vista del libro y la miró mientras se mordía el labio. ¿Eso era una insinuación? Realmente nunca lo sabía. Annie no medía sus palabras.

- Tengo que estudiar. Lo siento.

Annie asintió y volvió al libro.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve menos cuarto la muchacha regresó a su piso y John decidió que era buen momento para pasar por el comedor. Luego volvería a estudiar.

Prefería estudiar allí porque no solía haber demasiada gente y era un sitio tranquilo. En su habitación, sin en cambio, escuchabas las risas y los gritos de la gente por los pasillos a través de las paredes de papel. Y eso teniendo buena suerte, porque si tu vecino la tenía por ti podías acabar escuchando ruidos sospechosos en medio de la noche.

El comedor era de un tamaño considerable, pero no enorme. Tenía mesas de seis personas y sillas de plástico azul. Para coger la comida tenía que coger una bandeja y ponerte en fila. Tenías un primer plato a elegir entre dos opciones, un segundo plato y postre. Normalmente podías repetir.

Aquel día de primero pechuga de pollo o bocadillo de jamón, y de segundo; tortilla. John pidió la tortilla directamente, cogió un panecillo y una manzana y se dirigió a una mesa cercana a la puerta.

Una vez sentado se preguntó si acudiría a la cena el recién llegado. Pero no acudió. Mientras comía estuvo pensando en lo que Annie le había contado.

Serían solo rumores, pensaba él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién puede ser así?

Un día de estos pasaría a saludar.

Cuando se terminó la manzana dejó la bandeja en un carrito de limpieza, junto a otras, y se dirigió a la sala de estudios donde pasaría más horas de las deseadas entre libros de un peso considerable.

John estaba estudiando Medicina en la escuela universitaria de Londres. La carrera era cara y su familia no era demasiado adinerada, vivían de la pensión de viudedad que recibía su madre y de lo poco que ganaba como peluquera, así que se esforzó durante todo el instituto para obtener una beca. Y la obtuvo, una beca que le cubría el curso y los libros de todo los años de carrera, la residencia y la especialización, si la hacía. Y la haría.

No podía perder demasiado el tiempo en fiestas porque corría el riesgo de que le quitaran la beca si suspendía alguna. Y no podía permitirse pagar todo aquello de su bolsillo ni del de su madre.

Su padre había sido soldado y había educado a sus hijos en el valor del trabajo individual. "En la guerra", decía, "no puedes esperar que alguien te cubra las espaldas. Eso no detiene las balas." Y tenía razón. Así que estaba realmente orgulloso de poder decir que estaba allí gracias a su esfuerzo.

Un pitido lo sacó de las páginas y miró su reloj. Era la alarma.

Se estiró perezosamente y miró a su alrededor, había dos muchachos repartidos en toda la biblioteca y él. Era desolador. Se levantó del asiento y recogió sus cosas.

Fuera de la sala de estudios hacía frío. La única separación entre la fría calle y aquellos pasillos era una puerta automática. Por suerte en las habitaciones y salas comunes había calefactores.

John pulsó el botón del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron.

- John, no cierres. – Escuchó en forma de grito tras él.

Era Erik Riedel, un amigo que conoció al poco de llegar a la universidad. Sus padres eran empresarios y se habían mudado cuando él tenía quince a pleno Londres desde un pueblecillo del norte de Alemania por la empresa en la que trabajaban. Era un chico alto con el pelo rubio. Espalda fuerte y guapo como el demonio.

- Vengo a por mis cosas, me quedo a dormir con Elise. – Dijo tras pulsar el botón a la tercera planta, con una sonrisa tontorrona.

- A dormir, ¿eh? – La cara de Erik se sonrojó un poco.

Y hubo un silencio corto.

- ¿Has estado estudiando, me dijiste?

- Sí.

- Chico, date un respiro. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien. Hemos probado el chino ese nuevo de la esquina. – Hizo una pausa. – Y Elise te manda recuerdos.

John sonrió. Erik pronunciaba aquél nombre con demasiado acento.

Elise y Erik se habían conocido gracias al hermano de ella, que estaba en la residencia cuando ellos llegaron, ahora trabajaba en una empresa en España. Ella era estudiante de bellas artes y todo lo contrario a Elise. Más extrovertida, más alta y más femenina. Y una de esas que no tienen problema en acercarse a los hombres.

- Mañana tienes que venir.

- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó John.

- Vamos a un bar cerca del centro, Elise dice que a los de su clase les gusta mucho. Parece ser que tiene cuadros en las paredes o no sé que… ese royo que les gusta a los artistas. Pero dice que te pides una caña y puedes tomarte todos los pinchos que quieras.

- A lo mejor. - Las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir y Erik salió. – Pregúntame mañana.

Pudo ver la mano de Erik moverse en forma de despedida a través del hueco que había entre las dos puertas que se cerraban. John sintió todo el cansancio de golpe. Por suerte al día siguiente no había clases, era sábado.

La suya era la última habitación del cuarto piso, justo al lado de la puerta que daba a la salida de emergencias.

La número 314.

Y el pasillo estaba sorprendentemente en silencio y solitario.

John entró a su habitación. Tiene una gran ventana frente a la puerta, un pequeño armario, una pequeña cama y un escritorio al fondo. Dejó los apuntes en el escritorio y miró por la ventana. Eran unas vistas bonitas. La ciudad de Londres se extendía ante él, inmensa y borrosa en los extremos. Con unos edificios enormes que parecían querer tocar el cielo, riéndose de Dios.

Y la gente, que se veía minúscula, corría por las calles. Como si buscaran algo. Como intentando salvar sus pequeñas y monótonas vidas, como hacen los conejos que huyen de los lobos.

Él también corría. Pero, ¿de qué huía? Digamos que su lobo era el miedo a decepcionar.

Su padre murió cuando él tenía catorce años. Murió en la guerra, como un héroe. Y entre lo poco que les dejó estaba su educación. Tenían que ser algo en la vida y tenían que hacerle sentir orgulloso, a él y a su madre.

Cada uno de ellos afrontó su muerte de una manera diferente. Harriet, que siempre había tenido problemas con su padre, se desató e hizo lo que siempre le había prohibido. Empezó ha beber demasiado, a ir a bares de mala muerte y tener ligues de una noche. Su madre se volvió algo más triste. Y él, que siempre fue el hijo pródigo, decidió seguir sus pasos.

Sería soldado, como su padre. Y muchas eran las vecen en las que había discutido con Harriet por ello.

"John, era mejor que papá. No tienes que ir a morir."

Siempre pensó que ella no había superado la muerte de su padre. Seguramente porque esperaba que en algún momento aceptara su homosexualidad, pero nunca tuvo esa oportunidad.

En aquel momento John veía las cosas de una manera diferente a la de ella, una manera no muy realista.

"Harriet, no voy a morir. Voy a salvar vidas."

Ella rió amargamente.

"Nadie tiene prevista su muerte. Nadie decide una mañana que ese día la próxima bala que sea disparada irá a parar a su corazón. Pero sucede."

Pero John no escucha consejos de ella. Nunca lo ha hecho y menos ahora que se dedica a beber y divertirse con ligues en apartamentos baratos.

De todas formas, ¿qué otras opciones tenía? No quería ser como su madre, que no había trabajado hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir con una pensión por viudedad. No quería tener aquella mirada triste en sus ojos.

Además, soldado no le parecía tan malo. Podría alejarse de aquel ambiente que le ahogaba. Se alejaría de su descolocada hermana, de su sobreprotectora madre y de todo lo que le tenía atado a aquel pequeño pueblo donde se crio.

Podía tener otra vida, una diferente. Por lo pronto el plan estaba saliendo bien, ahora vivía en la gran capital. Y luego, cuando hubiera terminado la carrera entraría al ejército y sería médico militar, él mejor, y salvaría vidas como la de su padre.

Probablemente a eso se reducía todo. A su padre, que había influido de diferente manera en cada una de las vidas de sus dos hijos.

Aquella noche John soñó con él y los días de verano en los que le daban permiso e iban de acampada. Aquellos días siempre hacía buen tiempo, como si todo el universo se pusiera de acuerdo para darles un respiro, y paseaban por el campo.

Soñó con un día en especial, un día en el que Harriet estaba nadando en un río y su padre se acercó a él, que estaba sentado en la orilla. Le habló sobre cómo era ser soldado, estar luchando por tu país, y cómo era volver a casa y que saber que haces lo correcto.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

* * *

Dios, que dramático, ¿eh? Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy. Subiré el domingo el segundo capítulo y a partir de ahí, actualizaré todos los jueves.

Espero que os guste y que me dejeis algún comentario con buestra opinión. :)

- El Pez Plátano.


	2. El genio loco

Tal como dije aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo, el próximo, os recuerdo, el jueves :)

Bueno, tras ver el gran éxito del primer capítulo (madre mía, esto es un recor, solo dos comentarios) he de decir que estoy algo desanimada. Pero de todas formas voy a subir una historia de solo un cápitulo (o dos como mucho si me queda muy largo) que se llamará "La casa de las cortinas blancas". Por si os apetece pasaros (será de misterio).

Y gracias a Deadloss y a Lurhien, otra vez, por sus fantásticos comentarios :)

Ya paro de hablar: ¡disfruten del capítulo dos!

**CAPÍTULO 2 – El genio loco****.**

Aquella mañana no despertó por aquel desquiciante pitido agudo que emitía la alarma de su reloj despertador, sino por un ruido bastante más fuerte que provenía de la habitación contigua.

John pegó un saltó de la cama y miró a su alrededor, totalmente desorientado. Su respiración estaba acelerada y notaba su corazón saltar dentro de su pecho.

Tras situarse, intentó calmar su respiración y agudizó el oído para escuchar lo que pasaba al lado. Pero no fueron los ruidos que consiguió escuchar los que lo alarmaron, sino el humo que vio a través de su ventana proveniente de la dirección en la que se encontraba la habitación de Sherlock Holmes.

Todavía con el susto en el cuerpo se dirigió a la habitación vecina y entró sin avisar.

Allí encontró un muchacho alto y delgado que hacía abanico con la mano hacia una cubeta humeante. Su pelo rizado era negro y estaba totalmente despeinado y llevaba una bata de laboratorio, unas gafas y una mascarilla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Gritó John con los ojos muy abiertos.

El muchacho no lo miró.

- Nada. Cierra la puerta. - Su voz era grave.

- Pero...

- He dicho que cierres la puerta. - El joven dejó lo que hacía y lo miró.

Pudo ver sus ojos a través de las gafas de protección, lo miraban sin pestañear, con decisión, y John cerró la puerta.

Se quitó las gafas y la mascarilla y sacó el brazo con la cubeta fuera de la habitación, a través de la ventana.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un experimento que ha salido mal, nada importante. – Ahora su tono era más suave, más relajado. Pero seguía siendo terriblemente grave.

- ¿Ha explotado? – Lo miró. Sus ojos eran casi felinos y de algún color claro, quizá azul.

Pareció pensarse la respuesta.

- Sí. – John abrió la boca y miró alrededor buscando algo que le dijera que seguía soñando porque aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada alguien tocó a la puerta y el muchacho del pelo rizado corrió para poner el pestillo dejando a John con poco espacio entre él y la puerta.

- Sherlock, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Se escuchaba la voz un joven a través de la puerta.

- Nada.

- ¿Eso ha sido una explosión? – Preguntaba otra voz que parecía acabar de llegar.

Se podían oír, en el pasillo, murmullos de gente y pasos.

- No. – Dijo tajantemente. John hizo una mueca y Sherlock lo miró divertido.

Sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados y John notaba el calor del cuerpo ajeno a través de la fina capa del pijama. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? – Preguntó un tercero.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

- Nada. Estaba colocando unos libros encima de la estantería y se ha caído.

John rio. Sherlock se puso el índice en la boca pidiéndole que no hiciera ruido.

- ¿No huele raro? – Dijo alguien.

- ¡Oh, por dios! Eso no es cosa mía ¡Largaos!

John alzó las cejas pensando en lo estúpido de aquella escusa. Para su sorpresa se oyeron pasos que se alejaban.

Pero Sherlock no se separó.

- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. – Se agachó un poco para que sus ojos se miraran directamente. Sí, parecían azules.

- No. – Contestó él automáticamente. Sherlock sonrió y se alejó de golpe.

John volvió a respirar.

- Sherlock Holmes. Un placer. – Dijo, como si nada, tendiéndole la mano. Él la aceptó.

- John Watson. Igualmente. – Imitó. - Estoy en la habitación de al lado.

- Lo sé.

- Ya…

Hubo un silencio extraño. Sherlock no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Bueno, yo voy a desayunar. – Señaló con el pulgar hacia la puerta, por encima de su hombro, sin moverse del sitio. – Tú… em, ¿vienes?

- No.

- ¿Tú nunca comes? Quiero decir… no te he visto por el comedor.

- Suelo hacerlo solo cuando es estrictamente necesario, sí. – John frunció el ceño y se quedaron lo que pareció una eternidad sin moverse.

Sherlock parecía estar mirando su alma.

- Adiós. – Dijo finalmente.

El otro joven sonrió de lado, como sabiendo algo que nadie sabía, y no dijo nada. John casi salió corriendo de aquella habitación.

No volvió a ver a Sherlock en lo que quedaba de día. No fue al comedor, ni lo vio por los pasillos, ni por la sala de estudios. Pero durante todo el día la gente hablaba del extraño ruido de aquella mañana y se preguntaban unos a otros qué había sido. John intentó no entrar en aquellas conversaciones y si le preguntaban decía algo como "Yo estaba dormido, no he oído nada."

Por la tarde Erik tocó a su puerta.

- ¿Tú sabes lo de esta mañana? – Dijo nada más entrar y sentarse justo a él en la cama.

John se hizo el tonto.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿No te has enterado? Dicen que se escuchó un ruido bastante fuerte desde la habitación del tal Sherlock. Como una explosión.

- Yo estaba dormido. – Mintió. Erik rio.

- El mundo se puede derrumbar a tu alrededor que como estés calentito tú entre las sabanas… - Él sonrió. – Por cierto, ¿vienes esta tarde?

- Pero, ¿tú cuando estudias?

- Eh, no me vengas con esas. Me lo prometiste. – Hizo un puchero exagerado.

- Yo no prometí nada, que yo recuerde. Y no he dicho que no fuera a ir.

- Entonces vienes, ¿no? Annie se pondrá contenta. - John se sonrojó demasiado. – Creo que le gustas.

- No digas tonterías. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

- No son tonterías. Mírate, eres todo un seductor. – Aquello, definitivamente, no ayudaba a bajar su sonrojo. - ¿A ti te gusta? Es mona.

John no dijo nada. ¿Qué tenía que contestar ante aquello? No lo había pensado seriamente, de hecho. Era mona, como él decía. Pero, ¿desde cuando eso era suficiente?

Y aunque se habían llevado bien desde que se conocían, ninguno de los dos hizo nunca ningún intento por ser algo más.

- ¿A qué hora habéis quedado? – Dijo, intentando cambiar de tema.

- "Hemos". – Corrigió. – Dentro de media hora, a las seis. – Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez en el marco se giró, lo miró y habló con voz melosa. – Ponte guapo.

- ¡Largo! –Contestó y pudo escuchar las risas de Erik desde el pasillo.

John se duchó en cinco minutos y se plató en su habitación para decidir que ponerse. Aquel día no hacía demasiado frío así que se puso manga corta y unos vaqueros. A las seis menos cuarto Erik volvió a tocar la puerta y se dirigieron juntos hasta una plaza unas tres manzanas más al norte que la residencia.

Era una plaza peatonal con arboles, de las que pensaba que ya no quedaban. En los bajos de los pisos de alrededor solo había bares y tiendas de alimentación. En el centro de la plaza estaban las mesas de los locales, ocupadas en su mayoría por estudiantes.

En una mesa de un bar llamado "L'art" se sentaban las dos muchachas.

Elise, como siempre, saludó efusivamente. Besó a Erik y palmeó el brazo de John. Annie solo movió la mano sin levantarse de su asiento.

La camiseta negra y la camisa a cuadros con vaqueros, que llevaba Annie, contrastaba bastante con el vestido rojo largo de Abie. Eran increíblemente distintas.

- ¿Habéis oído lo último de Sherlock? – Comenzó Erik, una vez habían pedido sus bebidas. – Parece ser que ha intentado volar el edificio.

Las expresiones de las chicas mostraban total desconcierto. Mientras tanto el camarero les servía sus pedidos. Dos cervezas para John y Elise, una coca cola para Annie y un agua con gas para Erik.

- No creo que haya sido para tanto. – Dijo John, intentando suavizar los hechos.

- Bueno, ha sido una explosión en toda regla.

- ¡Venga ya! – Gritó Elise. - ¿Tenéis a un pirómano o algo así?

- Más bien un químico. En el comedor he oído que va a primero de carrera.

- ¡Qué fuerte! – Siguió diciendo Elise, a la que le encantaba dramatizar. – Annie, ¿te imaginas que le prende fuego a la habitación?

La aludida abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

- Pues es vecino de John. – Contestó. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

- Ten cuidado, John. Cualquier día de estos tienes que salir cagando leches por las escaleras de incendios.

- No le veo la gracia, Elise. – Dijo Annie.

- No creo que sea para tanto. – Repitió John. – Sabrá lo que hace, ¿no?

- No se yo… - Masculló ella.

- Y dicen que es un tío listo. Entró con la nota más alta de su promoción. – Prosiguió Erik. - Y que nunca va a clase. Pero cuando lo hace, triunfa.

- ¡Y encima un genio! – Exclamo emocionada Elise. – ¿cómo es? ¿Es guapo?

- Alto, delgado, con el pelo algo largo y rizado. Bastante normal.

- Pero tú tienes mal gusto con los hombres. John, ¿tú lo has visto? ¿Es guapo?

Este se sonrojó, un poco, pero nadie lo notó, y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Pues dicen que se droga. – Dijo Annie. - ¿Qué clase de genio se droga?

- Uh, si tú supieras. – Murmuró Elise.

- A mi no me pareció de eso. – Dijo Erik. – Eres demasiado ingenua. No hagas caso a todo lo que te dicen.

- ¿Y si cambiamos de tema? – Dijo John, algo incómodo.

- Yo quiero conocerlo, parece interesante.

- ¿Tú estas loca? – Exclamó Annie. - ¿No has oído lo que acabamos de decir?

- Pero parece interesante. Lo mismo es majo.

- En serio, cambiemos de tema.

- Pues en la residencia no tiene amigos. Tampoco es que se le vea mucho el pelo.

- Lo mismo tiene amigos fuera. Seguro que es guay. – Annie le puso mala cara. - Tenemos un genio y lo queréis malgastar. ¿Cuánta gente así podemos conocer? ¡Es un puñetero genio!

- Un genio que explota cosas. – Bromeó Erik.

- Un tío con curiosidad. – Corrigió. - Lo mismo acaba saliendo en los libros de historia porque descubre algo importante. Y debajo de su foto pondría: "Sherlock Holmes, el químico más importante del siglo xxi, amigo de la gran artista Elise Gray."

- Si descubriera un nuevo elemento de la tabla periódica podría llamarlo "Sherlodio". – Bromeó Erik. John puso mala cara.

-Como nadie me hace caso. – Dijo mientras se levantaba. – Voy a pedirme unos pinchos en la barra.

- ¡Uno de tortilla para mí! – Oyó a su espalda la voz aguda de Elise. Las risas de sus compañeros empezaban a hacerse lejanas y, al llegar a la barra, mudas.

No quería hablar de Sherlock y no quería escuchar hablar de él. Apenas salía de aquella residencia y no quería hablar del extraño incidente de esa mañana cuando lo hacía. Quería divertirse, quería respirar aire fresco y quería pasar un buen rato con sus amigos. ¡Nada de compañeros locos ni de explosiones despertador! Solo él y la libertad.

Oh, libertad.

Conforme se acercaba a la mesa podía empezar a escuchar los gritos de Elise y la risa grave de Erik.

- Tenemos que ir a ver esa película. – Finalizaba ella mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado. - ¡A ver ese pincho de tortilla!

- Uno de tortilla para la señorita Elise por aquí. – Dijo John mientras dejaba el pequeño plato que contenía el trozo de pan, imitando las formas de un camarero. Elise sonrió ampliamente, con gracia, y se sentó hacia adelante en su asiento, para acceder mejor al plato.- ¿Y mi propina?

- Mi eterna amistad y apoyo. –Contestó. John chasqueó la lengua y se sentó riendo mientras colocaba su plato frente a él con un pequeño pincho de chorizo en el medio.

La tarde pasó rápida, como solía ocurrir. Y pronto fueron las nueve. Poco después Annie miró su reloj y se levantó del asiento.

- Me voy ya, no quiero dormirme muy tarde, que luego no hay manera de despertarse. – Se acomodó la camisa y dejó unas monedas en la mesa. – Con esto pagar mi parte.

- Espera, mujer. – Dijo Elise. – Debería acompañarte alguien. ¿Por qué no vas con ella, John?

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera casi cómica.

Un "¿Yo?" amenazaba con salir de su boca pero Erik lo detuvo con la mirada y le indicó que se levantara.

- No es necesario.- Dijo Annie.

- No. Si yo también pensaba en irme… que luego no me despierto.

Erik cerró los ojos, como reprochándole. Elise sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno, pues vamos.

Se levantó, dejó algo de dinero y se fue con la muchacha en dirección a su piso. Durante el trayecto estuvieron charlando animadamente. La ciudad estaba bonita, si prestabas algo de atención. Con las farolas con luz anaranjada y los carteles luminosos de los lugares.

Y aquella noche no hacía demasiado frío.

Al llegar al portal de bloque de pisos, uno construido unas décadas atrás con el marco de la puerta de madera y las letras que formaban el nombre del edificio algo oxidadas, se formó un silencio. Uno de esos extraños que se forman cuando no se sabe qué hacer o qué decir y no se sabe si son incómodos o no del todo.

Ella lo miró, sonriendo con timidez, y las luces de la calle hacían que su pelo rubio pareciera algo pelirrojo y sus labios húmedos. Entonces pensó, por primera vez, que era guapa.

Y es que los dioses querían reírse de él, o quién sabe qué, colocándolo en aquella situación.

Era bonita y le agradaba. Era pura seguridad.

Cualquiera en su situación, pensaba él, sería más hábil. Como en las películas, haría alguna broma, se mirarían sonrojados, se acercaría un poco y la besaría. La besaría de una forma que la haría estremecer y todo a su alrededor se volvería borroso, la gente andaría más despacio y cualquier contacto con su piel quemaría. Al terminar se prometerían verse al día siguiente y él, maravillado, la vería desaparecer por las escaleras.

Un primer beso magistral.

Cualquiera en su situación, pero no él. Él dudaba, el templaba. Él tenía un conflicto mental.

Y ella se le quedó mirando, luego hacia un lado pero finalmente a él, otra vez. Y dio un primer paso, algo torpe, y no tenía que ponerse de puntillas para juntar sus labios, como solía pasar. Ni el tiempo se ralentizó, ni nada. De hecho, John se quedó estático un momento, pero finalmente recortó los escasos centímetros que los separaban para chocar un poco con su nariz y después juntar sus labios.

Fue un beso suave, un toque húmedo y caliente. John puso sus manos en los brazos de ella. Al separar sus caras la de Annie estaba roja completamente y pensó que quizá tenía el mismo aspecto.

- Adiós. – Dijo ella, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo tras la puerta añeja. John se quedó un segundo, nada más, y miró a su alrededor.

¿Qué esperaba? Todo era exactamente igual. Pensó, entonces, que aquello no era una película.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la residencia, a unas manzanas de allí. Durante el camino pensó en si ahora serían pareja o amigos especiales o qué. O si, simplemente, Annie había tenido curiosidad.

Algo emocionado llegó a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, suspiró y se empezó a desvestir. Cuando se estaba colocando una camiseta para dormir empezó a escuchar una melodía. Era suave, y lenta. Las notas agudas y graves de un violín en una canción cuya lentitud se le antoja triste y cansada. No era ningún disco, alguien estaba tocando.

Dedujo que venía de la habitación de al lado, porque se escuchaba cercana y apoyó el oído en la pared, intentando acercarse a ella. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Sherlock de pie, frente a la ventana, como un fantasma, y frotando con el arco las cuerdas del violín.

Era una imagen hipnótica.

Podía ver cada movimiento. Sus dedos saltando en las cuerdas, su mano moviendo en el aire en un vaivén constante junto al arco, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus rizos moviendo lentamente.

Recordó una historia que su maestra del colegio les había contado un día en clase. La historia trataba de un lobo que decía ser el más bello, inteligente y astuto de todos los animales. Un gato, arto de tanta fanfarronería, le dijo al resto de los animales que el lobo no era tan increíble como decía ser. Entonces juró que lo engañaría para demostrarlo. Un día se acercó al lobo y le dijo:

- Mira el cielo, amigo lobo, está la luna mirándote. A pesar de su lejanía, ha sabido de ti y ahora está mirándote. Ella, al igual que tú, es bella. - El lobo, ingenuo, miró la luna y sonrió.

- Si que lo es, amigo gato. Querría conocerla.

- Oh, pero es tímida. – Dijo con malicia. – Nunca se acercará a ti, suele andar medio escondida.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para que se acerque, entonces? – Pregunto el lobo con curiosidad. - Es tan bella, la quiero, pero yo no puedo ir hasta ella.

- Cántale cada noche que salga por completo. Tienes una voz preciosa, buen amigo, ella se enamorará de ti y vendrá. Pero tendrás que hacerlo bien fuerte para vencer la distancia.

El lobo calló en la trampa y, cada noche de luna llena, iba a la más alta de las colinas y cantaba, intentando que la luna lo escuchara. Sus tremendos aullidos se escuchaban por todo el bosque y los animales se reían de él.

- Ha caído en la trampa del gato. –Decían. – Es un tonto, ese pobre infeliz.

Pronto dejaron de hablar con él, ignorándolo, y el lobo se quedó sin amigos. Un día escuchó las burlas y supo que el gato lo había engallado. Y lo odió.

Pero, a pesar de saber la verdad, pasó mucho tiempo pensando, iluso, que la Luna lo amaba. Así pues, él sigue encaprichado y le siguen aullándole a la luna, aunque supiera que nunca estaría con ella.

Aquella noche John durmió con la melodía suave del violín.

Aquella noche había luna llena.

* * *

NOTA:

Me imagino siempre a Sherlock como una persona fantástica llena de sueños, de alguna extraña manera. Así pues, el lobo enamorado sería una buena metáfora, creo yo, para él. Como un Sherlock deseoso de saberlo todo y de conseguirlo todo aunque sea imposible, tal como el lobo quiere enamorar a la luna cantándole por la noche, aunque sea incapaz de hacerlo.


	3. La chica corriente

**CAPÍTULO 3 – La chica corriente****.**

Todos se giraron y se hizo un silencio absoluto cuando el joven Sherlock Holmes entró por la puerta de la cafetería. John estaba bastante lejos de él, pero podía ver sus ojeras desde allí. ¿Qué hacia ese muchacho por las noches?

Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa arremangada. Sus rizos saltaban por su cabeza con gracia y tenía que quitárselos de la cara con la mano. Su piel parecía mucho más pálida.

Colocó un par de platos en su bandeja y se sentó en una mesa frente a la de John, delante de él, y le sonrió de lado.

John notaba su pulso en la punta de los dedos.

- Pensé que sería un vampiro, o algo así. – Susurró Erik a su lado, intentando que no lo oyera, sin apartar la mirada de su cuchillo untando mermelada en su tostada. – Ya que nunca parece comer... ni dormir.

- ¿Cómo? –Preguntó distraído y sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Por la noche me desperté y fui al baño, él estaba fumando en la escalera de emergencias. A las cuatro de la mañana. Espero que, por lo menos, solo fuera tabaco.

- ¿Tú también con eso? – Dijo casi de forma casi inaudible, más para sí, y acordándose de Annie.

Hubo un silencio en el que Erik no prestó demasiada atención a nada que no fuera su desayuno y durante el cual John no apartó los ojos de los de Sherlock, que aquel día parecían grises.

- Cambiando de tema. – Llamó su atención Erik dándole un pequeño codazo. - ¿Qué tal con Annie anoche?

John notó algo de calor en sus mejillas.

- Bien. – Contestó fingiendo normalidad.

- ¿cómo que "bien"? ¿Eso qué es? – John observó a Sherlock recoger sus cosas y abandonar la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa desconcertante.

- Bien es bien. – Dijo algo distraído.

- Ya… ¿del uno al diez cómo de bien?

- No se… ¿nueve?

- ¿Por qué nueve? La besaste, ¡a que sí! ¿O hubo algo más?

- No seas imbécil.

- Contesta. Te has puesto rojo.

- Cállate. – Gruñó John.

- ¿La has llamado esta mañana?

- No, ¿por qué?

- No sé, es lo que se suele hacer.

John miró a Erik, que sonreía, y luego miró a otro lado.

- No sé.

Al terminar sus respectivos desayunos, cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Una vez allí John cogió su móvil y lo miró, dudoso y pensando en lo que Erik le había dicho. Con los dedos algo temblorosos buscó el nombre de Annie en la agenda y apretó el botón verde.

Nada. Volvió a intentarlo. Entonces sí.

- ¿Sí? –Escuchó la voz de Annie, al otro lado del auricular, algo distorsionada.

Por un momento se quedó en blanco.

- Hola, Annie. – Maldijo al notar su voz temblar. – Solo llamaba para hablar un rato.

- Hola, John. – Dijo ella alegre como siempre.

Hubo un silencio en extremo incómodo. En aquel momento un solo tema pudo encontrar en toda su cabeza.

- ¡Podemos decir que Sherlock Holmes es humano! Por primera vez a pisado la cafetería. – Puedo imaginarse la cara de interrogante de Annie y casi puedo escuchar el "este es tonto" que debía estar pensando. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Me alegro por él. – Dijo ella sin mucho interés.

- ¿Q-qué tal has dormido? – Intentó cambiar de tema.

- Bien. Con un poco de frio, la verdad. ¿Y tú, estas descansando bien?

- Sí. Esta noche bastante bien.

- Deberías dormir más. Tienes ojeras. Espero que, por lo menos, comas en condiciones.

- Tú tranquila. – Dijo mientras se palmeaba el estómago. – No paso hambre.

Escuchó la risa aguda de Annie.

- Nos vemos mañana en clase.

- Sí. – Dijo él y dejó que fuera ella quien colgara. Separó el móvil de su oreja y lo miró.

¿Sherlock? ¿En serio? ¿Lo primero de lo que hablaba con una chica al día siguiente de besarla tenía que ser Sherlock?

John se imaginó con cuarenta años escuchando como Annie le decía a sus hijos que lo primero de lo que hablaron después de empezar a salir fue de un compañero de él un tanto extraño. Si realmente duraban se arrepentiría de eso.

Intentó olvidarlo y cogió sus libros y apuntes para empezar otra hora de estudio en la sala de estudios. Dejó sus cosas en la misma mesa de siempre y se sentó. Pocos minutos después escuchó la silla de enfrente moverse y a alguien sentarse.

- Esa chica es corriente. – Dijo la voz grave de Sherlock.

- ¿Cómo?

- Esa chica que sale contigo, es corriente.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- Que es aburrido. Y más a la larga.

- ¿Y tú de qué la conoces?

- No la conozco. – Hizo una pausa y se echó hacia delante. – Pero creemé cuando te digo que te aburrirás de ella porque es corriente.

- ¿Tú que sabes de mí? – Dijo él, empezando a enfadarse.

- Sé que estudias medicina y que planeas ir al ejército por la influencia de tu padre. Sé que tu madre se preocupa mucho por ti desde que se quedó viuda y sé que tu hermana bebe, entre otras cosas. Sé que tienes la vida perfectamente planeada y eso, admítelo, te cansa. Sé que ella te parece mona y sois amigos desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Dijo rígido.

- Tengo mis trucos. Y sé, incluso, que ayer la besaste. No, rectifico, TE besó. Porque tú dudaste. - Hizo una pausa.- Solo dime, John, ¿Por qué dudaste?

No contestó.

- ¿No has pensado que quizá ya te empieza a aburrir? – Se recostó en la silla y miró a John, sonriendo triunfador. Puedo verlo otorgarse un punto en un marcador invisible. - Tú no eres de esos. – Dijo al cabo de un rato.

- ¿De quienes? –Preguntó John algo ronco.

- Lo veo en tus ojos. No serás feliz llevando esa clase de vida. Te imaginas a ti en un coche, esa chica de copiloto y tus críos detrás. Los escuchas a ellos gritar y a ella decir que Hamish Junior tiene tus ojos. Y yo, John, te veo aburrido.

- ¿Y qué clase de vida crees que debo llevar?

Sherlock sonrió enigmático.

- Piénsalo, John, ¿te diviertes? – Sherlock se levantó y lo miró una última vez antes de ir hacia la salida.

Aquel día no sería fácil.

Fueron pocas las veces que vio a Sherlock después de aquello durante una semana entera y parte de otra, pero escuchó su violín. Cada noche lo tocaba y John se sorprendió deseando escucharlo antes de dormir y se pregunto si sería malo acostumbrarse a algo así.

Pero la música era preciosa. Nunca le había llamado la atención demasiado cosas como la música y nunca, pensó, tuvo talento para aprecierla. Pero disfrutaba escuchando aquel sonido procedente de la habitación contigua. A veces era triste, a veces alegre. Y nunca, ni una noche, dejó de tocar antes de que John se durmiera. Seguramente tocaba durante horas.

Tampoco escuchó quejas de nadie y aquello sí que era sorprendente. Aunque la verdad, Sherlock tocaba de maravilla. ¿Quién se quejaría?

A veces John pensaba en ir a su habitación y verlo tocar. Y una vez que hubiera acabado, preguntarle por la obra porque nunca reconocía ni una sola. Pero no se atrevía.

Durante ese tiempo en el que las cuatro paredes de la habitación de Sherlock parecieron su jaula y tocar por la noche el violín una costumbre natural, John estuvo saliendo con Annie.

Annie era todo lo contrario a Sherlock.

Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más recordaba sus palabras y se más se preguntaba si tendría razón. Pero no les dio mucha importancia, le gustaba estar con ella. Y si se aburría, pues cortarían y ya está. ¿Qué más daba si había sido una perdida de tiempo? Habría sido, sin duda, una perdida de tiempo estupenda.

Y es que Annie siempre era cálida y le daba la seguridad que necesitaba. Era, como Sherlock había dicho, corriente. Pero un corriente bueno, aunque no fuera un ser un ser terrible y arrebatador valanceandose entre la línea de la genialidad y la demencia. Aunque no fuera increíble, estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

- Me gusta esta película. – Dijo mientras apretaba la mano de John. – Es bonita.

El muchacho se giró lentamente para ver la película que la chica tenía en las manos. En la carátula aparecía un hombre y una mujer jóvenes y enamorados.

- ¿Una de amor? – Dijo cogiendola con su mano libre. – No me parecen realistas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero decir que todas terminan igual, con los perfectos y super-atractivos protagonistas felices para siempre y no es realista.

- ¿No pueden dos personas quererse para siempre?

- Si, quizá, pero no de esa manera...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Puedes querrer mucho a alguien pero es dificil querelo para siempre. No digo que no se pueda... digo que en estas películas todo parece facil y perfecto. El amor no siempre es tan... puro, por así decirlo.

- Explicate. - Le pidió la chica.

- Que hay otras formas de hacer las cosas. Puedes querrer a alguien tambien de otra forma y no ser malo o peor porque funciona. - Explicó John. - Una vez leí un poema de Pablo Neruda que venía a decir que había estado con una chica muy guapa, que daba buena conversación y con la que encajaba en la cama. Tambien dice que a veces no la quería, supongo que porque no siempre estaban de acuerdo y tendrían sus problemas.

Annie lo miró curiosa.

- ¿Eres de esos que no creen en el matrimonio y esas cosas?

- No es que no crea, pero lo considero complicado. Annie, aquel poema era precioso. Hablaba del amor más humano; del amor imperfecto, y no era el mejor de todos. El real.

Salieron de la tienda y el frio les azotó con fuerza. Era el invierno londinense.

Un par de enormes ojos marrones lo miraban sin pestañear.

- Que profundo. - Dijo ella.

- No te rias de mí, hablo en serio.

- No me rio. - Dijo ella mientras esperaban que un semáforo se pusiera el verde. - Te quiero mucho.

John la miró y sintió pánico. Era demasiado pronto.

- Te quiero mucho. – Repitió, imitando su tono y sintiendo como la espada que le había apresado contra la pared le soltaba, dejándole un pequeño corte en el cuello.

Y Annie lo besó, sonriendo. John pensó que se arrepentiría de aquello. Que, algún día, se arrepentiría de verdad.

La acompañó hasta su piso y se despidieron. Recorrió la distancia entre su piso y la residencia lentamente, pensando en demasiadas cosas. Al llegar a la residencia miró su reloj de muñeca y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era. Casi las doce en punto.

Bostezó mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y llegaba a su piso. Al final del pasillo, en la escalera de emergencia, vio a Sherlock. El pasillo estaba totalmente iluminado y Sherlock parecía una aparición entre la oscuridad de la noche en aquella escalera. Pensó que, si él moría en ese mismo instante, podría recordarlo así hasta el día de su propia muerte. A oscuras, con el pelo tan rizado como siempre y fumando en unas oxidadas escaleras de incendios. Con el humo del cigarrillo haciendo eses en el aire y la piel blanca como la nieve.

Sherlock tomaba aire de su cigarrillo y lo expulsaba con lentitud haciendo que se diera un cierto aire a aquellas divas del cine clásico.

- Buenas noches, John. – Dijo cuando John ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola. Y John habría jurado que no llegó a apartar la mirada de la calle en un solo momento. ¿Lo había reconocido por sus pasos?

- Buenas noches. – Contestó. Se hizo uno de esos, tan familiares ya, silencios extraños. Pero no era incómodo. Nunca eran incómodos. Solo extraño. Como él. - ¿No tienes frío?

Sherlock llevaba su vaquero y camisa de siempre más una chaqueta. Y hacía frio.

- Probablemente. – Contestó mientras separaba el cigarrillo de su boca y miraba la punta ardiendo.

Ambos se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Sherlock le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se le uniera.

John se acercó a él y se sentó en a su lado. Sherlock estaba en medio de las escaleras y no le hizo hueco, así que sus hombros estaban juntos. Y Sherlock estaba frío.

- Dime, John, ¿qué tal el día con tu novia? – Y giró la cabeza para mirarlo por primera vez. Algún día, pensó, le preguntaría por el color de sus ojos.

- Bien. – Contestó secamente.

- ¿Ningún problema? – Preguntó él, sabiendo la respuesta.

- Ninguno.

- Claro. – Dijo con ironía, volviendo la atención a su cigarrillo.

¿Lo sabia? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

- ¿Cómo haces eso de adivinar las cosas?

- No adivino, observo. – Volvió a mirarlo y John dudó. Aquellos ojos helaban.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo veo todo, todo lo que vosotros no veis. Me fijo hasta en el más mínimo detalle y, automáticamente, lo uno en mi cabeza con esto o aquello.

- Y, ¿qué has visto?

- Al llegar a tu puerta has suspirado, pareces cansado. No llevas guante en la mano izquierda porque ibas de la mano con alguien y no lo necesitabas. Además tienes un poco de brillo de labios. – John se limpió rápidamente. – Has quedado con tu chica y te ha besado. John, nadie sin problemas con su novia suspira después de un beso.

John no apartó la mirada. Sherlock tenía la nariz y los labios sonrojados por el frío.

- Annie. –Dijo. – Se llama Annie.

- Y es aburrida.

- No, no es eso.

- Sí, si que lo és.

- No quiero hablar de eso. – Se rindió John.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó entonces él, mirando hacia la calle.

- No sé. No te conozco, cuéntame algo de ti.

Sherlock sonrió un poco. Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

- ¿Como qué?

- ¿De donde eres?

- Nací en Francia, en un pueblo del sur. Pero apenas recuerdo aquello. Me mudaría estando en el colegio. Entonces vinimos a Londres.

- Entonces, ¿Hablas francés?

- Bien sûr. – John sonrió un poco.

- ¿Qué estudias y por qué?

- Química. Porque me obligan y, dentro de todo lo que hay, es lo más útil.

- ¿Te obligan? – Repitió extrañado. Sherlock hizo caer la ceniza de su cigarrillo. Volvió a aspirar y soltó el humo haciendo aros.

- Mis padres creen que hoy en día tienes que tener una carrera. Era o universidad o nada de dinero. Me dejaron elegir, por lo menos. Esta es, quizá, la más útil.

- Ya… - Dijo sin entender del todo. – ¿Tienes hermanos?

- Uno. Varón. Mayor.

- ¿Novia?

- ¿Novia? Las mujeres no me interesan demasiado.

John frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tienes… novio? – Sherlock volvió a mirarlo, mientras daba otra calada, y sonrió.

- No, no tengo. – John notó lo cerca que estaban y olía el humo del cigarrillo que salía de la boca de Sherlock. Las mejillas le ardían.

Le echó el humo en la cara y él tosió. Sherlock rio un poco.

- Siguiente pregunta.

- Esto… ¿Por qué llegaste a la residencia cuando el curso ya había empezado?

Sherlock apartó la mirada.

- Me escapé de casa. Pero mi hermano me encontró y me trajeron aquí, ahora estoy bajo vigilancia.

John quiso preguntar. Era fácil notar que la relación con su familia era complicada, así que no dijo nada.

- ¿Acerté el otro día? – Peguntó entonces él, volviendo a mirarlo. – Cuando dije que estudiabas esto por tu padre y lo de tu hermana.

- Supongo que sí. – Miró hacia el frente. – Es increíble como lo haces… solo mirando a la gente. Como si lo tuviéramos escrito en la cara.

Rio un poco. Sherlock apagó el cigarrillo y John lo observó levantarse.

- Es fantástico. – Aseguró John.

El gabacho lo miró y sonrió suavemente. Eso no era lo que solían decirme.

- Y tú, John, eres increiblemente interesante para lo poco especial que eres.

John lo miró.

- ¿Gracias? - Preguntó.

Sherlock se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo. Él la tomó y al levantarse sus cuerpo quedaron muy cerca. Su cara se volvió a sonrojar.

- Buenas noches, John. - Dijo con la voz ronca.

- Buenas noches.

* * *

Venga, venga, que ya empieza lo fuerte XDDD

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me habeís comentado y los que me leeis en silencio.

El poema del que hablo es ese tan famoso de "Puedo escribirte los versos más tristes esta noches" porque, aunque esto me haga discutir con todas las profesoras de lenguaje y literatura que tengo o e tenido, creo que habla de un amor más realista y humano.

¡Hasta el jueves que viene!

- El pez plátano.


	4. La bufanda roja

¡Sorpresa!

Mañana tengo médico por la tarde y tengo que estudiar así que e decidido subir esta noche. Espero que os guste :)

**C****APÍTULO 4 – La bufanda roja**

Sherlock Holmes era increíble. Desde el primer momento que lo vio, en aquellas extrañas circunstancias, supo que era algo nunca visto.

Con aquellos rizos rebeldes y aquella mirada intensa. Era un ser terrible y pícaro totalmente alejado de lo que su familia –de buen nombre, según le habían dicho recientemente – habría esperado de él. Un curioso por naturaleza que experimentaba con todo aquello que le llamaba la atención.

Un pequeño diablo.

John había tenido algún encuentro con él desde aquel día en las escaleras. Y cada vez que hablaban la imagen de Sherlock se hacía más clara en su cabeza. El misterio, aunque siempre presente, se iba disipando lentamente y John no podía parar de preguntarse el porqué de su suerte. Quizá era una bendición de alguno de aquellos dioses a los que había dejado de rezar o quizá una burla del destino, pues Sherlock era, a la par, genial e insoportable.

Pero, poco a poco y a base de encuentros extraños, se habían hecho amigos. O algo así.

- Esa chica de allí engaña a su novio. – Dijo mirando a una pareja a través del escaparate de una papelería a la que habían ido para hacer unas fotocopias.

- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo John, divertido.

- El chico lleva unos días de viaje y acaban de verse por primera vez desde entonces. Pero mírala a ella, lleva una pequeña marca en el cuello. Es un chupetón que se ha hecho recientemente y ya apenas se ve. Pero el chico ha estado varios días de viaje, obviamente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Sherlock frunció el ceño.

- Tiene el pelo por la parte de detrás desordenado, pero no por delante. Igual pasa con la parte de atrás de su camisa. Ha estado sentado mucho tiempo. Eso quiere decir que ha estado horas en un tren o en un autobús y acaban de abrazarse y besarse como si no se hubieran un mañana. – Hizo una pausa mientras meneaba la cabeza como si fuera evidente. – Viaje largo y bienvenida efusiva. Claramente lleva un tiempo fuera de la ciudad.

John abrió mucho los ojos.

- Magnífico. – Exclamó. Sherlock rio.

Salieron de la librería a la fría calle. Ya era diciembre. Las calles estaban llenas de hojas secas y la gente corría más que en cualquier otra época del año, intentando encontrar un sitio en el que resguardarse del frío. Ese frio londinense que te cala los huesos.

John veía su propio vaho saliendo de su boca, lentamente. Y también notaba sus manos ir perdiendo sensibilidad poco a poco.

Miró a Sherlock, que se frotaba las suyas, y vio su nariz y mejillas sonrojadas. Sonrió pensando en lo normal que parecía así, cuando notaba el frío.

- ¿Cuándo son tus exámenes? – Preguntó John.

- No lo sé. Pronto, supongo. – Respondió sin darle demasiada importancia.

- ¿No lo sabes? – Repitió. – ¿Es una broma?

- ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso? – Preguntó en forma de respuesta.

- No sé, ¿reírte de mí?

- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso hacerte creer que no sé cuando son mis exámenes? – Visto así, pensó él, si que era una estupidez.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Por supuesto.

John alzó una ceja. Sherlock era pura arrogancia.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron en poco tiempo. Durante ese trayecto nadie habló. Los extraños silencios se habían convertido en silencios, simplemente, que no eran buenos ni malos. Silencios en los que cada uno se perdía en sus pensamientos. Y estaba bien porque no era incómodo.

A veces estaba bien no hablar.

- John. – Lo llamó Erik nada más entrar en el edificio. – ¿Puedes venir?

Se despidió de Sherlock y se acercó al joven alemán, que le recibió sentado en uno de los sillones del recibidor.

- Como el jueves terminamos los exámenes todos, vamos a organizar una fiesta en el piso de Annie y Elise. – Hizo una pausa mientras veía como Sherlock desaparecía tras las puertas del ascensor. – Estaremos las alquiladas del piso, unos amigos de Alise, otros de Enma y nosotros dos. Porque vienes, ¿no?

- Claro. Hay que llevar algo, ¿no?

- Deberíamos. Y, por supuesto, luego nos tendremos que quedar a recoger.

- ¿Vamos ese día a un supermercado y compramos algo entre los dos?

- Bueno. – Erik se rascó la barba de tres días. – Oye, ¿desde cuando sois tan amigos tú y Sherlock?

John se encogió de hombros.

- Oh, venga. Ese tío es rarísimo, no habla con nadie. ¿Te acercaste tú?

- Supongo que nos acercamos los dos. – Erik lo miró sin decir nada.

- Eso no le va a gustar a Annie. – Dijo con la voz suave mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado.

John frunció el ceño.

- Ni siquiera lo conoce. – Hizo una pausa. – Y, ¿qué tiene que ver ella aquí?

- Pero ha escuchado mucho de él. Ya sabes como es…

- No, no lo sé. – Dijo sin más.

- Pues es… como es. Y a ese tipo de gente no les gusta la gente como Sherlock.

- Explícate. – La voz de John era ronca. Erik hizo una mueca.

- Annie es inteligente pero ha hecho muchos sacrificios para llegar donde está. Sherlock solo ha… parece que se simplemente le haya caído todo del cielo. – Suspiró. – Ella es el prototipo de niña buena, todo lo hace como se espera que lo haga escogiendo los caminos, digamos, políticamente correctos. Él.. no acude a clase y… ya sabes, hace todo eso que hace.

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó.

- Pues fumar, por ejemplo. Apenas tiene dieciocho años y ya fuma como un cosaco, lleva haciéndolo desde hace tiempo. Y explota cosa y todo eso, pero nadie se queja nunca. – Dijo Erik mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él. – Yo no tengo problema con él. Pero Annie… es Annie.

- Eso es absurdo. – Contestó indignado.

- Tú no entiendes a las mujeres, John. – Dijo. – No se lo tomes a mal. Sabemos que es buena chica. No podía tenerlo todo. Son demasiado diferentes.

- ¿Estás hablando de celos? – John sonrió un poco.

- ¿Debería estar celosa? – Erik levantó una ceja y la sonrisa de John desapareció. – Pero mejor que no se entere.

Ambos emprendieron el viaje a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Pues me gustaría invitar a Sherlock. – Dijo finalmente.

Erik suspiró.

- ¿Es que no escuchas?

- Sherlock no tiene más amigos que yo, parece. Podría pasárselo bien y estaré con Annie. No pasará nada. – Erik miró a John y la puerta del ascensor paró. Tercera planta. Su planta.

- No saldrá bien. – Dijo ya fuera.

- Ya lo veremos. – Contestó él, convencido.

Los montones de hojas parecían interminables y John sentía auténtico miedo a que uno callera y muriera aplastado. Sus apuntes, llenos de subrayados de colores y notas en los márgenes, se extendían a lo largo y ancho de la mesa de madera contrachapada. Se preguntó, durante un momento, si aquella tabla barata aguantaría el peso.

La idea de bajar todo aquello a la biblioteca hacía que los brazos le dolieran. Así fue, pues, como John acabó comprándose unos tapones de oídos.

Su móvil vibró sobre su mesa. "Estoy en la puerta, ¿puedo verte?"

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron puedo ver, a través del cristal de las puertas automáticas, la corta melena rubia de Annie. La muchacha, ataviada con un abrigo beige, se frotaba las manos entre sí, intentando obtener calor con la fricción.

- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? – Saludó John, arrepintiéndose de no haberse puesto algo encima al salir. – Anda, entra.

- Hola. – Saludó ella. Se acercó y lo besó, suavemente. John se estremeció cuando notó su nariz fría. – Estás calentito.

La muchacha se quitó los guantes y le cogió las manos. John empezó a frotarlas con las suyas.

- Vine a comprar unos bolígrafos. Los bics no duran eternamente, a pesar de todo. – John rio. - ¿Estudiabas?

- Sí. Es lo que toca.

- Sí. – Hizo una pausa. – y, ¿qué tal?

- Espero que bien. ¿Y tú?

- Bien… - Dijo, no muy convencida, desviando la mirada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- Oye… ¿puede venir Sherlock a la fiesta del jueves, después de los exámenes? – John recibió los ojos marrones como una bofetada que casi le hizo dar un paso atrás.

- ¿Sois amigos? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí. – "Algo así." Pensó él. – Por favor.

Annie dudó un poco.

- No me gusta ese chico. – Murmuró.

- Creo que ya lo has mencionado un par de veces. – Dijo John. – Annie, es mi amigo, por favor.

- ¿Quieres que venga? – Preguntó ella.

- Sí. – Annie no dijo nada. – Le diré que no te queme el piso.

- En este caso, díselo de verdad. – Ambos rieron. – Esta bien, que venga.

John sonrió. No había sido tan difícil.

- Sube un momento a mi habitación. – Tiró de su mano para que lo siguiese.- Te doy una bufanda para la vuelta.

Annie le apretó la mano, en señal de afecto.

Una vez dentro de la habitación John comenzó a buscar por su pequeño armario. En algún lugar, recordó, debía haber una bufanda que había comprado hace siglos. Annie, mientras tanto, merodeaba por los escasos metros cuadrados observando todo aquello que veía. Los apuntes, la ropa de la cama, el pijama arrugado en una esquina,…

- Aquí esta. – Exclamó sacando una bufanda roja y negra a cuadros. John se la puso sin demasiada gracia alrededor del cuello y, pensó, que quedaba realmente graciosa con aquel accesorio.

- ¿Qué tal me ves? – Preguntó, bajándosela un poco para que su boca quedara fuera. - ¿Estoy guapa?

John asintió y se acercó a ella. Agachándose un poco, solo un poco, juntó sus labios en un beso. Los brazos de Annie se entrelazaron en su nuca y él, tentativamente, colocó la palma de sus manos en la zona baja de la espalda. Sus cuerpos se juntaron suavemente y John podía notar las mejillas frías de Annie. Sus manos acercaban a la muchacha a él, al igual que hacía ella con las suyas.

John podía notar el pecho de Annie chocar en el suyo propio y el latido de su corazón.

Sus labios eran suaves.

Su cuerpo caliente.

- Dejad un poco para después. – Dijo una voz burlona en el marco de la puerta. Ambos se separaron como si quemaran y sus caras, tan rojas como después de una carrera, se giraron hacia el recién llegado.

En la puerta un joven apoyado en el marco los miraba con diversión.

- Sherlock, por Dios, llama antes de entrar. – Se quejó John frotándose la boca.

- Estaba abierta, os habría visto igual. – Dijo con sorna. John sintió ganas de pegarle.

- ¿Este es Shelock? – Preguntó Annie recuperando su color natural.

- Tú debes de ser Annie Russell. – Hizo una pausa y, dejando de prestarle atención, miró a John. – La susodicha novia.

Sherlock sonrió, malicioso, y John, cansado, le puso una mirada de "ni una palabra más". O un "sé amable", quizá. Pero Sherlock no pareció entenderlo y John pensó que lo había hecho aposta.

En Sherlock, a veces, era lo mismo.

- Parece que así no te aburres, ¿eh? – La cara de ella enrojeció demasiado. Casi igual que la de John, aunque lo suyo era pura furia.

- ¡Largo! – Gruñó. Sherlock desapareció tan rápido como había parecido y él volvió la atención a Annie.

- ¿En serio quieres que venga el jueves? – Preguntó.

- No es así todo el rato. – No supo decir si aquello era un pensamiento o un deseo. Tampoco se lo preguntó demasiado. Mejor no hacerlo.

- Si rompe algo lo pagas tú. – Bromeó. John asintió, sonriendo. Si rompía algo, definitivamente se lo haría tragar.

- Te dejo estudiar, Doctor. – Bromeó. – No te canses demasiado.

Un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y, de repente, todo estaba increíblemente tranquilo.

John golpeó la pared que daba al cuarto de al lado, intentando molestar a Sherlock. Este empezó a tocar el violín y los golpes se dejaron de escuchar, acallados con los gritos agónicos del violín maltratado. Subiendo y bajando. Estirando las notas.

Dios, a veces odiaba ese violín.

- John, ¿me estas escuchando? – Preguntaba Annie a su lado mientras, para llamar su atención, golpeaba suavemente con la yema de los dedos su mano.

- Sí. – Dijo automáticamente. – Bueno, en realidad no. Perdona.

- No, perdona tú. No debí pedirte dar una vuelta. – Hizo una pausa. – Estas agobiado con los exámenes, ¿verdad?

- Sí, supongo. Lo siento.

Silencio.

- Deberíamos irnos ya.

El viento era suave y, desde atrás, veía la melena de Annie moverse en el aire. Ella, en ese momento, se echó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Ya has hablado con Sherlock?

- ¿Sobre lo de el jueves? No.

- Es chico es… tan raro y desagradable. – Dijo en voz baja. – No te lo tomes a mal. Puede venir, si tú quieres, pero a mí él no me gusta.

John la miró.

- Es raro, lo admito. Es… - Rio un poco. – un genio. No podemos entenderle, supongo.

- Un genio… ya. ¿Entonces por qué sois amigos?

- Supongo que me gusta. – John pensó en sus palabras. – Que me cae bien, quiero decir. Que me gusta esa clase de persona. Él es… diferente. Algo impredecible e impulsivo.

- ¿Eso es bueno?

- No lo sé. Depende. – Apartó la mirada y vio el piso de Annie en la siguiente esquina. – Es relajante estar con él, paradójicamente. Como hacer un paréntesis y desconectar de todo.

- No te entiendo.

Al llegar se detuvieron en la puerta uno frente al otro.

John pasó su mano por el brazo de Annie y fue subiendo hasta llegar a la mandíbula. Se inclino un poco y la besó lentamente. Annie cerró los ojos y John sonrió un poco. Annie era predecible. Las chicas siempre besan con los ojos cerrados.

- Hasta luego. – Y su voz siempre sonaba suave.

- Hasta luego.

Una suave canción sonaba por los pasillos de la residencia cuando llegó a ella. Una melodía lenta a violín. Cuando quedaban pocos pasos para llegar a su habitación miró la puerta entreabierta de la habitación vecina.

En ella, en bata, Sherlock Holmes tocaba un precioso violín Stradivarius con soltura. El arco se deslizaba con firmeza por las cuerdas arrancándole notas alargadas que apenas llegaban a ser alcanzadas por la siguiente.

Sherlock, que hasta entonces había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente y los clavó en John, que sintió como si lo estuvieran desnudando más allá de la ropa.

- Hola. – Musitó. La sonrisa de Sherlock fue casi imperceptible.

- Hola. – Repitió. - ¿Quieres que te toque algo?

- No sé. – Contestó él. – Lo que tocas esta bien.

Sherlock, que paró de tocar, le señaló la cama con el arco.

- Siéntate.

John obedeció. La habitación de Sherlock era como un universo alternativo, totalmente diferente. A aquellos muebles de mala calidad que ya estaban al llegar a la residencia debías sumarle una cantidad exagera de objetos estrambóticos que parecían sacados de libros; recortes de periódicos en las paredes, útiles de laboratorio y, bueno, lo de la esquina parecían ojos en un bote.

Se sentó en la cama, sobre la colcha arrugada y Sherlock volvió a tocar.

- ¿Te gusta la música, John? – Preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

La nueva melodía era más animada pero con ese toque especial que solo había escuchado en las canciones que tocaba Sherlock. Era algo… melancólico y soñador. Como si se esperara algo más.

- No especialmente. – Contestó. – Pero te escuchaba tocar desde mi cama, por las noches, hace no mucho.

- A mi me relaja. Me ayuda a pensar. – Dijo Sherlock, sin hacerle mucho caso. – Es lo único de lo que mi familia está orgullosa. De crío iba a un conservatorio, luego me aburrí.

Eso no le sorprendió.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el aburrimiento.

- ¿No te dio pena dejarlo?

- No. Me aburría.

- Todo se rige, en tu mundo, en función a la capacidad de entretenimiento.

- No todo, pero gran parte de ello. – Dijo Sherlock. - ¿Para qué quiero estar aburriéndome haciendo algo mientras puedo dejar de hacerlo, pasar a otra cosa, y divertirme?

- Pero hay cosas que hay que hacer.

- No. Hay cosas que "debes" hacer porque así alguien lo decidió. Dicen que tienes que casarte, tener hijos, trabajar en una buena empresa, tener un perro, un buen coche y una casa amarilla con piscina y que si lo consigues serás feliz. – Dijo. – Pero no tienes que hacerlo. Puedes ser artista e ir de ciudad en ciudad toda tu vida vendiendo música o pintura o lo que quiera que hagas. Puedes tener un amante en cada ciudad del mundo y puedes no tener dónde caerte muerto y ser mucho más feliz que el aburrido oficinista sentado en su escritorio y condenado por una rutina repetitiva.

- Qué bohemio.

- Lo que quiero decir, John, es que no dejes que los demás te digan cuál es la manera en la que tienes que vivir tu vida. Consigue buenos resultados hagas lo que hagas y nadie te dirá nada. – Le explicó. – "Si te dan papel pautado escribe por el otro lado."

"Visto así" pensó John.

- ¿Tú infancia fue difícil?

- ¿Las hay fáciles? – Preguntó Sherlock. – Supongo que no fue más difícil que la tuya.

John nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Solo había seguido adelante evitando pensar en todo lo de alrededor. La muerte de su padre, las malas costumbres de Harriet,…

- ¿Cómo fue?

- Extravagante. En una escuela cara de Francia y, luego, en un instituto caro de Londres.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

Sherlock encogió ligeramente los hombros.

- Depende. Aunque creo que el dinero que mis padres invirtieron en pagar la matrícula y el uniforme del instituto privado no ha sido muy bien remunerado. Habría sido igual en una escuela pública. Ni siquiera habría visto menos idiotas.

- ¿Tenías amigos?

- Alguno tendría cuando era pequeño, no lo sé. – Contestó. – Mis recuerdos empiezan prácticamente sobre los quince años.

John guardó silencio un momento.

- Entonces, ¿qué tal tu adolescencia?

- Como todas: complicada. – Dijo suavemente.

- ¿Tenias bueno amigos?

- No. No me caían bien, eran idiotas. – Explicó. – Prefería ir a la biblioteca y estudiar algún caso interesante en el periódico antes de dejar que me bajaran el coeficiente intelectual solo hablando.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Oye. – Llamó su atención John. - ¿Qué canción es esa?

- No la conoces.

- Prueba. A lo mejor te sorprendo.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y lo miró desde arriba, sonriendo con prepotencia.

- Lo dudo mucho. – Dijo. – Las compongo yo.

- ¿Las que ya he oído también? – Dijo sorprendido.

Sherlock asintió. John frunció el ceño.

- Imposible.

- Poco probable.- Rectificó. - Pero es así.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la boca de John.

- Eso es increíble. Eres muy bueno.

- Sí. Lo soy. – Sherlock seguía tocando aquella melodía.

John lo observó cerrar los ojos y pasearse por la habitación, dejándose llevar por la música.

- Sherlock. – Lo llamó. No hubo respuesta. – Sherlock.

- Dime.

- El jueves haremos una fiesta para celebrar el fin de los exámenes, ¿quieres venir?

- No. – Contestó sin pensarlo demasiado.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó indignado. – Será divertido. Ni siquiera sabes quien va.

- Tu amigo alemán, su novia, la tuya, y amigos de las dos últimas. – Le rectificó rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- "Haremos una fiesta" ¿Quiénes? Tú y tus amigos, obviamente, es decir: el chico alemán, su novia y la tuya. Y me estas invitando a mí, que soy una amigo tuyo y no de ellos. Pero yo no les caigo bien, o por lo menos a tu amiguita, Así que supongo que si tienes permiso para llevarme es porque están bajo la presión de que ellos sí van a llevar gente. ¿Me equivoco?

- También está Enma, una chica que comparte piso con Annie y Elise. –Dijo John. Sherlock puso una mueca quitándole importancia. –Te divertirás.

Sherlock dejó de tocar y lo miró.

- ¿Bajo qué hechos y conocimientos previos basas esa afirmación? – John parpadeó.

- Yo me divierto.

Sherlock abrió la boca pero se cayó, tragándose a regañadientes lo que fuera que iba de decir. Sin duda, nada bueno.

- No iré. – Sentenció.

- Oh, venga. – John se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él. – Habrá música, comida y quizá te caiga bien alguien de los de allí.

- Lo dudo.

- Estaré yo. Y yo te caigo bien, ¿no?

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

- Tú estarás con tu novia. No voy a ir a una fiesta llena de estúpidos para sentarme en un sofá y aburrirme. Me quedaré en casa y desarrollaré mis pequeños métodos: tengo unos ojos que quiero calentar en el microondas y tiene que ser de noche para que nadie me vea.

- No estaré todo el rato con Annie. – Replicó él. – Un momento, ¿has dicho que vas a calentar unos ojos?

Sherlock lo ignoró por completo. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su escritorio.

John corrió hacia él y se colocó a su lado.

- Ya les he dicho que irías.

- Pues diles que al final no.

John resopló. Se agachó un poco para que quedaran frente a frente.

- Por favor. Si te aburres te puedes ir, nadie te obligará a quedarte. Pero ven, al menos, un rato.

Sherlock lo miró, pensativo. Estaba mirando a John pero su mente viajaba lejos de allí, en algún rincón de su cerebro. A John no le gustaba cuando hacia eso. Nunca pasaba nada bueno.

- Está bien. Pero solo un rato.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó John, sinceramente contento. – Es el jueves a las ocho y media.

- De acuerdo.

- Te paso a recoger.

- Vale.

- Que no se te olvide.

- John, vete a tu habitación.

* * *

No sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir esto. Dios, soy malísima con los diálogos.

Por cierto, mi mente pervertida me hacía escribir escenas que no pegaban ni con cola de lo fuertes (sexualmente hablando) que ya era. Tengo escrito hasta el capítulo nueve y cosa así de tres blog de notas con escenas "to sesi" que, muy a mi pesar, e tenido que extraer de la historia porque me la echaban a perder. Si no llego a ponerlas todas, que seguro que no, podría hacerlos un capítulo extra de "Escenas eliminadas". ¿Qué opináis? :D

PD: escenita en el próximo capítulo ;)


	5. El whisky barato

**CAPÍTULO 5 – El whisky barato**

- A esto los alemanes lo llamamos "tener la tortura de la elección". – Dijo Erik a su lado. Observando como John balanceaba, como si fuera un peso, ambas bolsas, una en cada mano.

Estaban en un supermercado en la esquina de la misma calle de la residencia comprando su parte de la comida para la fiesta de fin de exámenes. Un supermercado pequeño y algo desordenado pero con precios baratos. Y John no sabía elegir.

- Me gustan las dos. – Dijo él.

- Pues coge las dos.

- Acabaremos teniendo un montón de comida. – Objetó . – Con un par de botellas y unas bolsas va que chuta.

John señaló el carrito donde había una botella de un litro de coca cola, otra de cerveza y una bolsa de patatas campesinas. Miró otro rato ambas bolsas en su mano.

- Qué difícil es esto. – Susurró más para sí que para Erik. - ¿Cuál te gusta más?

- Las bolsas de mezclas nunca triunfan, tienen eso con forma de corteza que no le gusta a nadie. – Contestó. – Yo prefiero las palomitas con sabor a kétchup.

Erik señalaba con el índice una bolsa alargada y roja en el estante. John frunció el ceño.

- Pero tiene un sabor muy fuerte. Nos sabrá la bebida a kétchup. – Erik hizo una mueca. – De estas, ¿Cuál prefieres?

- No me gusta ninguna. – Dijo. – Los fantasmitas son un elemento neutro, ni gusta ni disgusta, y con las bolsas de mezclas siempre se tira comida.

- ¿Y una bolsa de gusanitos gordos, de esos naranjas? – Se le ocurrió a John entonces. – Es lo primero que se acaba en las bolsas de mezclas.

- Manchan. – Se quejó. – Y se pegan en las muelas.

John bufó mirando al estante.

- ¡Esta! – Gritó Erik. – A todos nos gustan los quicos.

- Es pequeña. – Se quejó John, entonces.

- Pues compramos dos.

Erik lanzó las bolsas a la cesta de la compra y ambos se dirigieron a la caja para pagar.

Una muchacha joven les sonreía desde el otro lado del mostrador y he iba pasando los artículos por el laser. Pagaron y salieron de la tienda.

- Una botella de coca-cola, una de cerveza, una bolsa de patatas campesinas y dos de quicos. – Enumeró Erik. – Con esto y lo que traigan los demás tenemos de sobra.

Aquella misma mañana habían tenido su último examen y ahora esperaban que Elise acabara los suyos. En cuanto lo hiciese arreglarían el piso para la fiesta y, a las ocho y media, ellos estarían allí.

Quedaba media hora.

Una vez dentro de la residencia cada uno fue hacia su habitación. John se paró una antes de llegar a su puerta.

- Sherlock. – Llamó mientras tocaba la puerta. – Sherlock, ¿puedo pasar?

John abrió la puerta. Sherlock, al otro lado, se colocaba una camisa clara lentamente. John siguió el movimiento de las manos que iban abrochando cada botón con, pensó, una pasimonia tal que parecía que estuviera descifrando un gran enigma. Y es que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía con meticulosidad.

- Sí. Pasa. – Contestó él.

- Nos vamos dentro de cinco minutos. – John echó un vistazo a la ropa de Sherlock. Camisa, chaqueta de traje negra, vaqueros ajustados y zapatos de vestir. – Que elegante.

John se sentía extraño llevando deportivas de paseo y una camiseta de manga larga a rallas.

Pero Sherlock siempre vestía bien.

- ¿Cuánto es mi parte? – Preguntó.

- ¿Cómo?

- Habéis comprado bebida y comida en un supermercado cercano. ¿Cuánto es mi parte?

- No hace falta que pongas nada, ha sido barato. – Hizo una pausa. - ¿Cómo sabes que hemos ido a comprar? Las bolsas las tiene Erik.

- Pero tú tienes el tique. Te sobresale del bolsillo. – Apuntó cogiendo una gabardina negra.

- Oh. – Dijo John. La puerta fue golpeada detrás de él.

- ¿Estáis listos? – Preguntó Erik.

- Sí. – Respondieron al unísono.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Sherlock cerró la puerta tras él.

- Sherlock, que elegante vas hoy. – Dijo Erik con voz melosa.

El aludido no dijo nada. Y su expresión, totalmente en blanco, no cambió.

John pensó que el camino hasta el piso se haría eterno.

Erik estuvo hablando durante todo el trayecto y solo paraba cuando tenía que coger aire o esperar que John hiciera algún gesto para indicarle que seguía escuchando. A su lado, Sherlock seguía inexpresivo con las manos inquietas dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo. Al llegar al edificio la puerta del portal estaba abierta y subieron directos al piso.

El timbre resonó por todo el pasillo.

- Bienvenidos. – Exclamó Elise, lanzándose a los brazós de Erik y besando en la mejilla a John. – Tú debes de ser el genio de Sherlock, ¿no? Encantada de conocerte.

- Un placer. – Dijo formalmente.

El piso era pequeño. Un comedor-sala de estar, una pequeña cocina, un baño y tres dormitorios. En el salón había botellas y platos con patatas fritas y demás porquería.

Annie hablaba en un rincón con Enma y los amigos de ésta y Elise y un grupo de tres chicos y dos chicas, rodeaban la mesa con la comida. Erik sacó de la bolsa de plástico la comida y la bebida y la colocó en la mesa.

La luz estaba algo baja y se escuchaba la voz áspera de alguna vieja gloria del rock pasada de moda llenando la habitación.

John miró a Sherlock, que parecía algo tenso.

- Ven.- Le dijo agarrándolo un momento de la muñeca. - Voy a saludar a Annie.

Annie acudió alegre cuando le saludó con la mano. Como saludo un abrazo efusivo y un beso en la mejilla. Todas las muchachas de la habitación iban con vestidos o faldas, ella llevaba unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta verde militar ancha, como siempre. John sonrió, ella siempre parecía adorable.

- ¿Qué tal? – Saludó John.

- Bien. – Annie miró a Sherlock. – Hola.

John juraría que en sus ojos había decepción. Quizá había tenido la esperanza de que no hubiera ido.

- ¿Queréis algo? – Dijo ella. – Os lo traigo. Hay refrescos, whisky y cerveza.

- Whisky. – Pidió John. – Con hielo.

Sherlock dudó.

- Otro vaso para mí.

Annie se dirigió a la mesa y John se giró hacia Sherlock. Le dio un pequeño empujón con el brazo.

- No está tan mal, no. – No hubo respuesta. – Ya verás como te diviertes. No puede ser tan malo.

- Te sorprendería.

- Ya verás como no. - Annie regresó con las bebidas. – Gracias.

La noche acababa de empezar.

Dos chicos bailaban y fingían tocar la guitarra en el centro de la habitación. Enma hablaba con sus compañeros de clase. John, Sherlock y Annie en una esquina intercalaban cortas conversaciones con silencios impenetrables. Erik y Elise se besaban en un sillón. Los compañeros de Elise hablaban animadamente en el sofá.

El reproductor de CDs pasó de canción y un solo de guitara inundó la habitación.

Era suave. Y era lento. La voz en susurros del vocalista inundó la habitación, cambiando por completo la atmósfera.

- Me encanta esta canción, ¿bailamos? – Dijo Annie cogiendo la mano de John y arrastrándolo a un hueco libre donde pudieran moverse con libertad.

La muchacha pasó los brazos por los hombros de John y pegó su cuerpo al de él. John puso sus manos en las caderas de ella y la temperatura subió varios grados.

Sherlock se apoyó en la pared y los observó bailar desde lejos.

La canción era preciosa. No le gustaba nada.

- ¿Te aburres? – Preguntó Elise metiéndose en la boca un puñado de quicos. Sherlock la miró y no dijo nada. - ¿Quieres? – Dijo ofreciéndole la bolsa de frutos secos.

- No.

La chica se apoyó junto a él en la pared.

- La verdad es que yo prefiero los panchitos, pero bueno.

- Ajá. – Elise lo miró y, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, acabando con los ojos en la pareja bailando.

- Hacen una pareja adorable. – Comentó.

- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo antes de darle un trago al whisky de su vaso. Su cara se torció en una mueca por los grados de alcohol.

- Sí. – Lo miró pensativa. – ¿Tú no?

No hubo respuesta.

- Sherlock, ¿tienes novia? – Sherlock giró la cabeza. Elise sonreía. – Eres guapo.

- No, no tengo. – Contestó secamente. – Y espero que no estés intentando ligar conmigo. Tu novio está ahí mismo, te recuerdo.

Ella rio.

- Eso ya lo sé. – Hizo una pausa. – ¿Sabes que eres famoso?

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

- Tu numerito de la explosión ha recorrido toda mi facultad. Todos conocen el nombre de Sherlock Holmes. Eres una leyenda.

- Y, ¿eso es bueno o malo? – Preguntó distraído.

- Depende. – Dijo ella. – Yo creo que es genial. Por lo que sé, eres un genio.

- Ya… - Le dio otro trago al vaso.

Dios, el whisky era demasiado fuerte.

Sherlock seguía con la mirada el suave balanceo de la pareja de doctores.

- En bellas artes hay muchos fantasmas, ¿sabes? No hay gente sensible como siempre pensé que habría. No hay un Dalí ni un Leonardo. - Dijo la muchacha mirando al joven galo. - Es genial conocer gente como tú.

Pero él ya no la estaba escuchando. La música era tan bonita.

- Sherlock. – Llamó su atención Elise. - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

- No.

- ¿"No" a que no quieres bailar… - Hizo una pausa. - …o a que no quieres bailar conmigo?

Sherlock la miró sin entender del todo. Ella sonrió de lado, con picardía, y miró hacia John y Annie.

- Porque si lo que quieres es bailar con él, solo deberías pedírselo.

* * *

Llegó un momento en la noche en el cual, seguramente, el vaso de John había sido rellenado con demasiada frecuencia. Y es que se empezaba a notar más suelto que de costumbre y una sonrisa tontorrona adornaba su rostro en todo momento.

- Annie. – Murmuraba él, meloso, mientras se acercaba a la chica. – Estás muy guapa.

- John. – Dijo ella. – Creo que estás un poco bebido de más.

- No. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estaba diciendo.

Se inclinó para darle un beso pero ella se apartó.

- Te huele el aliento a whisky.

John bufó y se alejó un poco de ella.

- Voy a hablar con Enma un rato. No bebas más. – Dijo mientras le quitaba el vaso de la mano. - No queremos que hagas el ridículo.

Annie le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se alejó de él.

John, al girarse, vio a Sherlock comiendo un puñado de patatas fritas. Una de las amigas de Enma se acercó. La chica, vestida con un sencillo vestido azul, se inclinó para hablar con él y apoyó su mano en la rodilla del joven.

Poco después, Sherlock negó con la cabeza y la chica se alejó de él, desilusionada.

- ¿Qué quería? – Preguntó John al llegar hasta él y sentarse a su lado.

- Mi número de teléfono.

- Y, ¿por qué no se lo das? – Dijo mirándola desde lejos. La chica tenía unos labios bonitos.

- Porque no me interesa. – Contestó. John lo miró confuso, aunque probablemente era culpa del whisky. Sherlock alzó una ceja.

- Pues yo se lo habría dado.

Él frunció el ceño.

- Lo dudo. - Dijo entonces.

- No se... ¿Vas a beberte eso? – Preguntó señalando el vaso que Sherlock tenía en la mano.

Miró el líquido amarillento del interior. ¿Whisky de supermercado? No, no hiba a beberselo.

- ¿Lo quieres? – Se lo ofreció. – Pero, ¿no vas algo borracho?

- No. – Dijo mientras vaciaba el vaso de un solo trago y notaba un ardor en la boca del estómago.

Mierda.

John se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y corrió hacia el baño, con la mano en la boca. Una vez estuvo allí, levantó la taza del váter como pudo y vomitó dentro, aferrándose al retrete con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndose algo mareado. Tubo un par de arcadas más, tosió y se limpió la boca con la mano.

"Qué asco." Pensó.

La garganta le ardía, quemada por los jugos gástricos, y un fuerte sabor amargo era todo lo que notaba en su boca.

Se recostó junto al WC y se colocó la mano de la frente pues ahora le dolía la cabeza. Y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sherlock frente a él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta entreabierta. Entonces John escuchó la puerta cerrándose.

- Creo que he echado hasta la primera papilla. –Murmuró algo ronco y rio un poco.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que intentó conseguir que la pequeña habitación dejara de dar vueltas.

- Deberías beber algo de agua. – Dijo mientras cogía el vaso de plástico que John había dejado caer junto al WC y lo llenaba con el agua del grifo. – Toma.

- Gracias. – Susurró.

Sherlock se sentó a su lado.

- ¿No crees que quizá sí estas algo borracho? - Dijo con sorna.

- Normalmente no me suelo pasar con las bebidas. – Contestó él. – Perdona, seguro que huelo fatal.

- Sí. – Dijo él. – Un poco.

John rio.

- Perdona.

Le dio otro trago al vaso, todavía le sabía mal la boca.

- ¿Te divertías?

- No.

- Ya… - Suspiró. – Eres un tipo raro.

- Lo dice el normal. - Respondió él.

- Yo soy normal. Tengo una vida normal; tengo una rutina normal, tengo... amigos y novia normales,... esas cosas. - Dijo John con una lengua vaga que no quería, despues de tanto Whisky, hacerse entender. - Yo no soy el que explota cosas y mete ojos en... ¿la batidora?

- El microondas. - Rectificó.

- Eso no es normal.

- Ah, es verdad. Tú tienes una aburrida rutina, unos aburridos amigos y, por supuesto, una aburrida novia. - Repitío a su manera. - John, lo normal es aburrido.

- Pero... está bien... - Murmuró entonces.

John giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Sherlock quedaba más alto que él y tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para que sus ojos miraran directamente los de él. Entre el váter y la bañera, ellos dos sentados apenas sí cabían y sus hombros quedaban pegados.

John miraba los ojos de Sherlock como quien mira un cuadro.

"Bajo esta luz", pensaba, "parecen verdes".

- Sherlock. – Balbuceó. – Sherlock, tienes unos ojos bonitos. ¿De qué color crees que son?

- Estás más que algo borracho. – Rio el gabacho.

- No. – Dijo él, intentando mirarlo a los ojos pero la habitación seguía dando vueltas. – Lo digo en serio.

Una pequeña sonrisa nació en la boca del aludido. Miró hacia el frente, riendo, y volvió a John.

- Creo que azules.

- No. – Negó él. – No creo.

Se quedaron en silencio. La sensación de los hombros pegados era cálida. John se estaba atontando.

Y la mirada de Sherlock era extraña.

- John... – Murmuró.

- Sherlock. – Respondió él, sin entender las reglas de aquel juego.

John solo pudo obserbar como un mero espectador como aquellos ojos que cambiaban de color se acercaban a él, poco a poco, como si no quisieran asustarlo con movimientos rápidos.

Fue entonces cuando el joven galo se agachó lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo y le dio un beso casto y fugaz. Se separó apenas un centímetro de él y lo miró, analizándolo. Pero John no hizo ningún intento de separarse, perdido como estaba en ese momento. Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, pero esta vez el toque fue más largo.

Una de las frías manos del gabacho llegó hasta la cara de su compañero, subieron por el cuello, viajaron por la mandíbula y se instalaron en la nuca.

Ambos se giraron hacia el otro para facilitar la maniobra. John se agarró a su chaqueta como pudo, arrugando la tela bajo sus manos.

Entonces empezó a besarlo con más fuerza y parecía que, más que estar besándolo, estuviera intentando devorar la boca de John, que apenas sí sabía responder a aquel contacto feroz. Mordió su labio inferior e introdujo la lengua de repente.

John notó un escalofrío subirle por la espalda y cerró con fuerza los puños en la espalda de Sherlock, aferrándose más fuerte que antes a él y juntando más sus cuerpos. Sherlock desplazó ambas manos hasta su cuero cabelludo y hundió los dedos en aquella corta melena rubia.

La áspera barba que crecía le raspaba las mejillas. Era agradable y era extraño. Aquél cuerpo al que se abrazaba era fuerte y alto, con unos hombros anchos y unas manos grandes que le acercaban a él. Pero era tan cálido como cualquier otro.

Y ese era, probablemente, el peor beso que le habían dado en su vida. La boca le sabía todavía a vómito y tenía cierto atontamiento producido por el alcohol que le impedía reaccionar como quería. Sherlock, por otro lado, apenas sí sabía lo que hacía.

John soltó un gemido ronco que no reconoció como suyo y entonces se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Alguien estaba llamando.

"Annie", pensó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y separó a Sherlock de él, con fuerza, demasiada. Tanta que se golpeó con la cisterna. Pero no hizo caso al dolor y se levantó, dejando a Sherlock algo confundido en el suelo.

- Yo… - Balbuceó. – No... no sé por qué he hecho eso. – Admitió mientras se recolocaba la ropa.

La puerta se abrió y Erik asomó tras ella.

- John, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí. – Dijo intentando sonar natural y pasándose la mano por la boca. – Solo he vomitado.

- Será mejor que te lleve a casa. – Erik observó a Sherlock levantarse del suelo y sacudiendose la ropa.

John asintió y miró a Sherlock antes de abandonar el baño. Su cara estaba inexpresiva.

La calle era tremendamente fría.

* * *

**¡Oooh, Ooohh! Ya está, daros por contentos porque a estas alturas de la historia no puedo hacer más (y no será porque no quiera). Sé, o imagino, que alguno habrá esperado otra cosa: Lo siento. Pero os prometo que llegará (a ver, esto es M y aquí no estamos por amor al arte).**

**Lo de "La casa de las cortinas blancas" ahí está, en proceso, almacenado en una triste carpeta en mi portatil. Pero es que ahora mis musas son caprichosas y les a dado por los casos y el futurismo (los fantasmas ya los retomaré). Pero cuando termine esta historia haré algo de ciencia ficción o de detectives... sip. Ah, pero todavia queda de esta, tranquilos, esto no se acaba.**

**Espero algún comentario :)**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. El dichoso aburrimiento

**CAPÍTULO 6 – El dichoso aburrimiento**

La luz del medio día entraba por la ventana, sin ninguna cortina que la frenase, cegándolo por completo, y una música demasiado alta le golpeaba las sienes sin piedad. Tardó un par de segundos en saber que era su teléfono.

- ¿Sí? – Dijo tras pulsar la tecla verde.

- John. – Gritó una voz al otro lado del auricular. O eso le pareció a él. – John, soy Annie. ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó algo desorientado.

- Que si estás bien. – Repitió. – Ayer Erik te llevó a casa porque acababas de vomitar.

- Tengo jaqueca. – Se quejó.

- Se llama resaca y es lo que ocurre cuando tu novia te dice que no bebas más y tú sigues bebiendo.

- No grites. – Gruñó John frotándose los ojos, todavía algo adormilado. – Y no me regañes.

- No te regaño. – Dijo ella. – Y debería.

- Perdona. – Annie hizo una pausa.

- Recupérate, anda. - Y colgó.

John tenía la boca seca y le sabía a rallos. Por otro lado le dolía el cuello por la posición en la que había dormido y, a cada ruido, notaba un dolor agudo en la cabeza.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué tal esa resaca? – Bromeó Erik nada más abrir la puerta.

- Muy gracioso.

Erik lo miró en silencio, viendo cómo se removía entre las sábanas intentando taparse la cara con ellas.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible. – Concluyó. - ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Tengo ligeras lagunas mentales. – Susurró él.

Erik rio y John volvió a sentir aquel dolor en la cabeza.

- Bueno, te traía algo de agua y unas pastillas. – Dijo ofreciéndole un botellín y una caja de aspirinas.

- Gracias.

- Oye, dúchate. Te espero y nos bajamos a comer. – Le dijo mientras observaba como vaciaba la botella de agua. – Mientras yo te ventilo esto un poco. Aquí apesta a alcohol.

- No sé qué haría sin ti.

- Hundirte en la miseria. – Bromeo él.

Los baños, uno por cada pasillo, eran alargados y relativamente amplios. Los retretes, de un color grisáceo con una tapa de plástico, estaban en unas habitaciones diminutas al principio, según entrabas por la puerta en dirección a la habitación de John. Y las duchas, que eran unas cinco, estaban al fondo. Eran individuales y no tenían puerta, sino una cortina de plástico opaca.

John no tardó demasiado en ducharse. Luego, ya algo más despejado, se vistió y bajaron al comedor. Ambos se pusieron en la cola para esperar su turno.

- Oye, John. – Lo llamó.

- Dime.

-Ayer, Annie no parecía muy contenta cuando nos íbamos.

Cerró los ojos un momento. Y tomó aire.

- Ya.

- Te emborrachaste, le dejaste el baño con un olor horrible, te fuiste sin ayudar a limpiar,…

- Lo pillo, Erik.

- Y además llevaste a Sherlock.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? – Preguntó mientras ofrecía su bandeja a las cocineras para que le sirviesen su comida: Filete de pollo y un huevo frito.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso.

- Pero todavía no me ha quedado claro.

-No le gusta y ya está.

- Y, ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Pues… - Intentó explicar mientras movía las manos en el aire. – Mira, no digo que me guste pero es así. No digo que tengas que dejar de hablarle, pero no lo relaciones demasiado con ella.

- Eso no tiene sentido.

Erik lo miró.

- A veces eres un imbécil.

John lo miro, pero no dijo nada.

¿Por qué era un imbécil? ¿Porque no hacía caso a todo lo que le decía una chica?

Los imbéciles eran esa gente que, bajo cualquier circunstancia, dejan de hacerse caso a si mismo, de moverse de acuerdo a su propia brújula moral, para obedecer de forma ciega a los demás.

El imbécil no era él.

- John. – Lo volvió a llamar cuando ya se habían sentado en una mesa, uno frente al otro.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué sales con Annie?

John levantó la vista de aquel filete de pollo tremendamente seco para clavarla en los grandes ojos de su compañero.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? Porque sí.

- Eso no es una respuesta.

- ¡Ay, Erik! Yo que sé, todavía me duele la cabeza.

- No te pongas así, solo preguntaba.

John no dijo nada. Erik lo observó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- ¿En serio?

- Que sí, joder.

- Hoy estás muy susceptible.

- Es que preguntas unas cosas. –Se quejó mientras empezaba a mojar pan en la yema del huevo frito. - ¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué sales con Elise?

Erik suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. Hizo una pausa y volvió a él.

- Oye, solo me preocupo por ti. Y, ¿sabes? Salgo con ella porque me gusta. – Dijo mientras se levantaba con la bandeja en la mano. – Ahora pregúntate a ti mismo por qué no has respondido lo mismo.

John no consiguió contestar a eso. Y es que había sido como una bofetada tremenda y casi sentía el calor en la mejilla. Cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

¿No podía el mundo darle un respiro?

* * *

Cuando John salió a la calle esa tarde, había niebla. Y quizá, en otra situación, se habría parado a pensar en lo bonita que se veía la ciudad con el final de las calles borrosas, con los oscuros edificios ocultos tras un fino velo de nubes y con los cristales de los escaparates empapados.

Era una imagen totalmente poética. Triste. Romántica.

Pero John no tenía tiempo para eso, caminaba a paso ligero hacia el edificio de Annie.

Como mínimo tenía que disculparse por lo del cuarto de baño.

Se plantó delante del edificio observando los timbres. Su dedo paseo por ellos hasta encontrar el suyo: 3º A. Dos timbrazos con fuerza y hubo un silencio que pareció demasiado corto.

- ¿Sí? – Sonó la voz de la muchacha algo distorsionada por el telefonillo.

- Annie, soy yo.

- ¿John?

- Sí. ¿Puedes bajar un momento?

Hubo una pausa.

- Sí.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver a Annie aparecer por el ascensor de su edificio, vestida con una chaqueta deportiva y unos vaqueros desgastados.

- Hola. – Saludó al abrir la puerta. – Pasa.

Se dieron dos besos como saludo y luego hubo un silencio.

Todo lo que había ensayado por el camino se había desvanecido.

- Perdona por lo del cuarto de baño. – Comenzó, mientras se metía las manos en el abrigo. – Espero no habértelo dejado demasiado mal.

- Por lo menos todo estaba dentro de váter, sin contar el olor. – Su voz, probablemente, había sonado más acusativa de lo que ella había pretendido. John miró el suelo.

- Lo siento.

Annie lo miró y suspiró un poco.

- Oye, John, estas navidades me voy con mi familia.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Cojo el tren del sabado.

- ¿Mañana?

- Sí. Volvería al lunes de esta semana que empieza no, la siguiente.

- A Wooler, ¿eh? ¿Hace mucho frío allí?

- Sí, bueno. Así es gran Bretaña.

- Sí… pues buen viaje. – Dijo mientras le daba otro beso como despedida. Esta vez en los labios. Y se disponía a abrir la puerta para salir.

- John. – Dijo ella.

- ¿Qué?

– Feliz navidad.

Sonrió.

- Feliz navidad.

La calle, al salir, le pareció un poco más fría.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para no empezaba a preguntarse si el salir con ella no había sido más que un impulso movido, quizá, por la inexperiencia y las ganas de saber. Annie siempre había sido una buena amiga, ¿había entonces, simplemente, decidido confiar en ella para tener su primera pareja de verdad? ¿Nunca le había gustado realmente?

El día en que empezaron a salir, con aquél beso en ese mismo portal donde él estaba entonces, le había parecido tan guapa. La forma en la que sus labios se entreabrían, el tono anaranjado que le daba la luz de las farolas a su pelo, sus ojos marrones tan grandes,…

Siempre pensó que sería capaz de aprovechar el momento. Disfrutando así de la belleza de las cosas pequeñas y nunca arrepintiéndose de nada, por muy mal que saliera.

La flor que te ofrece la vida y se marchita pronto. Y pensó que nunca lloraría su muerte.

Pero ahora se encontraba a sí mismo angustiado pensando que quizá ya no la quería o, incluso, nunca lo hizo. Si todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo era algo que no quería pensar, para su sorpresa.

¿Era como todos? ¿Necesitaba de algo parecido a un destino, a un por qué, a una razón de ser? ¿Necesitaba que todo lo que ocurriera fuera para un fin mayor? Y, al no haber sacado nada en limpio de todo aquello, ¿se había equivocado?

Fue Sherlock el que, en un principio, le habló del aburrimiento. Tenía razón, quizá se había aburrido o quizá solo era una pequeña crisis, o un miedo ilógico al compromiso, o quién sabe qué.

Pero cerró los ojos y decidió no pensar más en eso. De momento.

Y al día siguiente el cielo también estaba nublado.

El cuarto piso de la residencia estaba tranquilo. Por el frío, la gente solía quedar con sus amigos dentro de las habitaciones, amparados por el calor del rallador. Pero la puerta de la escalera de incendios estaba abierta, como siempre, mostrando la ciudad. Esta, lejos de ser lo que solía, se había convertido en no más que una foto borrosa y mal hecha de la misma .Se le antojó como un extraño sueño del que despiertas sin recordar nada de él, o algo vano, tal como un fantasma o un espejismo.

O un mal retrato.

Y era Sherlock la sombra negra que acompañaba la nublada escena.

- Hola, John. – Saludó mientras dejaba caer la ceniza de su cigarrillo.

El humo salió de entre sus labios, burlón, y se onduló en el aire, haciendo formas imposibles, hasta desparecer poco a poco.

- ¿No te cansas de pasar frío? – Preguntó observando lo poco abrigado que iba.

- No lo notas si no quieres notarlo.

- Eso es científicamente imposible.

El muchacho alzó la mirada y sonrió de lado.

- ¿Qué tal el día? – Preguntó.

John había pasado aquella mañana repasando sus apuntes en la sala de estudios.

- Aburrido. ¿Y el tuyo?

- Productivo: ¿Sabes que hay 273 tipos diferentes de barro solo en Londres?

Él alzó una ceja en respuesta y el galo asintió suavemente, algo emocionado.

No habían hablado nada desde el día de la fiesta y le sorprendería la capacidad innata de su compañero por separarse de todo lo que pasaba alrededor, incluso lo que a él mismo le pasaba, y convertirse en algo ajeno al mundo en el que vive. Y dios sabe cuanto lo envidia.

¿Ya no se acordaba del beso?

- Fumas mucho. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado en la escalera.

- Me ayuda a pensar.

- ¿Empezaste hace mucho?

- Tendría unos… quince. – Dijo mientras daba una calada.

- ¿A los quince? – Repitió sorprendido. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque me ayuda a pensar.

- La gente suele decir que para llamar la atención de sus padres o para hacerse el duro, pero bueno…

Sherlock sonrió de lado.

Luego se giró para mirarlo.

- ¿Quieres probar? – Ofreció su cigarrillo.

John dudó un momento.

- Bueno.

John lo tomó con los dedos en pinza y le dio una fuerte calada. El humo le quemó la garganta y empezó a toser con fuerza. A su lado, Sherlock rio.

- Despacio. – Dijo con suavidad, acercándose un poco a él. John lo miró. – Inténtalo otra vez.

Él se acercó el cigarrillo a los labios lentamente, observando como Sherlock seguía el movimiento de su mano, y dio otra calada. Una más suave.

Pero el humo quemaba igual. Y era el mismo sabor amargo...

Retuvo el humo sin apartar los ojos de Sherlock, que no los separaba de sus labios. Entonces se acercó un centímetro más.

Dejó que el humo escapara de entre sus labios y Sherlock, con la cabeza algo inclinada, lo aspiró conforme iba saliendo.

Y la mano de Sherlock en su pierna quizá estaba fuera de lugar, pero John estaba hipnotizado.

- ¿Qué tal? – Susurró, sin separarse de él.

- Horrible. – Dijo John, con un hilo de voz. Congelado, quizá, por la intensa mirada que le dedicaban los ojos ajenos.

Sherlock rio suavemente, recuperó su cigarrillo de entre los dedos de John y se recolocó en su asiento, separándose de él. La cara de John empezó a arder.

- Es cuestión de acostumbrarse. – Añadió, dándole una calada. – Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu novia?

- Bien. – Dijo automáticamente.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí. – Contestó, sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

Hubo un silencio no demasiado largo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer estas navidades? – Dijo John, intentando cambiar de tema.

- No he pensado en eso.

- Pero, ¿te quedas en la residencia o vuelves a tu casa?

- ¿Y asistir a una de esas horribles cenas familiares? No, gracias, tengo suficientes calcetines.

- Me lo imaginaba. – Rio él. – Yo también me quedo.

- Bien.

- ¿Sabes? No puedo ni imaginarme tu vida cuando eras un crio.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

- Oye, fui un niño como otro cualquiera.

- No me lo creo.

- Pero fue así. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que hubiera nacido ya como soy ahora?

- De alguna manera, sí.

- Eso es ridículo. – Replicó el muchacho.

- Supongo. – Admitió. – Pero entiéndelo, no eres muy normal.

- También fui un crio y tuve miedo a la oscuridad, y creí en papá Noel,…

- No me lo creo.

- Y quería ser pirata. – Siguió él.

- ¿De verdad? – Interrumpió girándose para mirarlo. - ¿Pirata?

- ¿Qué hay de malo en que quisiera ser pirata con seis años? – Preguntó indignado. – Otros querían ser astronautas.

- No, nada. Pero…

- ¿Qué?

- "Con diez cañones por banda, viento en popa, a toda vela, no corta el mar sino vuela, un velero bergantín." – Recitó divertido John.

- Oh, cállate. – Se quejó. – Era un crio.

John casi podía imaginarse a un Sherlock con seis años. Pequeño, con los mofletes sonrojados, los mismos rizos negros desordenados y un sombrero de papel. Blandiendo una espada de madera que sus padres le habrían regalado alguna navidad, quizá. Con los pies negros de andar descalzo correteando por los pasillos de su casa en Francia. Gritando demasiado y viviendo las más increíbles aventuras jamás vistas.

Surcando los mares como el pirata más fiero de todos. Y el más libre. Sin leyes para él, sin anclajes en la tierra, sin deberle nada a nadie. Como los piratas del romanticismo.

Y pensó que no se había alejado tanto de la idea inicial.

* * *

**Emm bueno, esque estoy estudiando a Espronceda en Literatura XDD**

**Espero que este capítulo consiga algún comentario más, ¿solo dos el anterior? Por dios, era el primer beso T^T**

**Vale, ya veo que al público no le gusta... ¿queris sexo? ¡Mira que como no comenteis no hay sexo! (que me cabreo) XDD**

**Pero gracias a todo los que leeis y os gusta e, incluso, comentais.**

**En fin, nos vemos el próximo jueves.**


	7. La decisión correcta

**CAPÍTULO 7 – La decisión correcta**

Una mañana John despertó sintiendo como la ropa de su cama estaba especialmente rígida y, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el vaho que salía intermitentemente de su boca. Poco tiempo tardó en ser consciente del frío glacial de la habitación y, con mucha pereza, se levantó de la cama, llevándose consigo la colcha para abrigarse, y se acercó al rallador que tenían todas las habitaciones en la pared, bajo la ventana. Este, frío como el hielo, parecía estar riéndose de él cuando, todavía con algo de esperanza, giró la rueda del encendido/apagado hasta que no pudo más. Esperó, pero aquel rayador estaba muerto.

Miró por la ventana y se estremeció al ver el desolador paisaje que esta le mostraba. Las calles de Londres habían pasado de negras, por el asfalto, a blancas, por el manto de nieve que las cubría.

Una imagen bella. Pero a él le pareció horrible.

Soltó un quejido que pareció más un sollozo amargo y recolocó la manta alrededor de su cuerpo, intentando que la menor cantidad de carne posible quedara expuesta.

Echaba de menos el calor del pueblo en el que se había criado y esos inviernos de chaquetón y manga larga donde las temperaturas no bajaban demasiado.

Pero ya era Enero y Londres no perdona.

Su móvil vibró, al poco, sobre el escritorio y el nombre de Erik aparecía en la pantalla.

- ¡¿Qué tal estamos?! – Gritaba alegre Erik al otro lado del auricular. – Ya he llegado a mi casa y he visto en las noticias que nieva en Londres.

- Joder, sí. – Contestó sin dejar de mirar el horrible espectáculo helado.

- Ya es como para que estuvieras acostumbrado.

- A esto no hay dios que se acostumbre. – Se quejó. – Tú es que eres alemán. A vosotros hay que daros de comer a parte.

La risa de Erik sonó demasiado alta.

- Bueno, bueno, abrígate y ya está.

- Erik, si muero congelado, dile a mis padres que los quiero. – Dijo con dramatismo fingido.

- Exagerado. – Rio él. – No te aburras demasiado allí solo.

- Descuida.

Colgó y separó lentamente el teléfono de su oído, todavía mirando aquella ventana con los cristales empapados.

- Joder. – Musitó.

El día estaba siendo muy tranquilo. La residencia estaba realmente abandonada pues prácticamente todo el mundo había regresado a su casa para pasar la navidad con su familia. Casi podía sentarse una persona por mesa en el comedor y en la sala de estudios estaba solo.

-Podríamos traer algo de comida el día de navidad. O ir a comer fuera. – Propuso John mientras rebuscaba entre los libros de una librería cercana a la residencia.

Era una tienda de las de siempre. Con los muebles de madera sin pintar y estanterías altísimas. No solo vendía libros, también material escolar, tenía una sección de regalos en una esquina e incluso vendía papel decorado para forrar lo que te viniera en gana.

- Prefiero traer comida. – Dijo Sherlock. - ¿Qué libro buscabas?

- _Bioquímica humana_. – Le recordó. – Podríamos probar el Indio este de cerca del supermercado.

- Ya lo he probado, es todo muy intenso. – Dijo mientras sacaba un libro de la estantería para mirarlo mejor. - ¿Es este?

John lo miró.

- Sí. – Cogió el libro y se dirigieron al mostrador. - ¿Cómo que intenso?

- Sí, intenso. Sabores fuertes, muy especiado,… Intenso.

- Ya. – Dijo mientras pagaba. – Pues quiero probarlo.

- ¿Alguna vez has probado la comida árabe?

- No.

- Pues también es muy intensa. Aunque la india más.

Al salir de la tienda ya estaba oscuro y nevaba. Los copos caían, haciendo eses por el camino, y se depositaban en los abrigos de los viandantes, calándolos por completo. John suspiró y maldijo el que ninguno de los dos se hubiera traído paraguas.

Ambos se sumaron a los muchos peatones que corrían buscando cobijo.

* * *

Una solitaria guitarra empezó a sonar en la pequeña habitación de John, acompañada por una voz masculina hablando en susurros. Una canción preciosa de una leyenda del rock y John miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil dudando.

Un pequeño nudo en su garganta lo estaba ahogando y, uno de sus dedos, apretó la tecla verde del aparato.

- ¿Diga?

- Buenos tardes, John. – Saludó Annie. – Feliz navidad.

- Y prospero año nuevo. – Contestó el muchacho, sonriendo solo un poco.

- ¿Qué tal el día? – Preguntó. - ¿Hace mucho frío?

- Sí. Está nevando estos días. Pero me imagino que allí es más de lo mismo.

- Más o menos. – Contestó amable la muchacha.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- Solo quería saludar y desearte una feliz navidad. - John no supo que decir. Podría haber cortado el ambiente con un cuchillo. – Bueno, solo eso. Adiós.

- Adiós. – No pudo evitar sonreír amargamente.

- John. – Lo llamó.

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero. – Su voz sonaba extraña. Ahogada.

- Y yo.

Sí. La quería. Pero, ¿en qué parte del camino había dejado de ser divertido?

Oh, Dios, sus ojos. Eran preciosos. Marrones. Y su pequeño cuerpo cálido. Y su vocecilla cantarina.

Pero, ¿cuándo habían dejado de ser suficiente?

- John. - Lo llamó de pronto Sherlock desde la puerte. - ¿Vamos?

Las calles estaban llenas de grupos de jóvenes y parejas de novios. John y Sherlock caminaban deprisa hacia un restaurante hindú algo lejos de la residencia universitaria. Sherlock caminaba delante.

John se sentía algo desanimado desde hace un tiempo, pero había decidido que esa noche se lo iba a pasar bien. Todo ese tiempo se había esforzado mucho en sus exámenes y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad tan fácilmente.

Por Dios, era navidad.

El restaurante no era diferente al resto de restaurantes que podías visitar en la ciudad. Probablemente se habría esperado algún tipo de decoración extravagante como pasaba con los restaurantes asiáticos en general. Entraron y se colocaron en la fila de pedidos.

- ¿Qué puedo pedir? – Preguntó cuando, después de un tiempo, su turno se aproximaba.

- Para mi este plato de aquí… - Dijo señalando un menú plastificado. – son como una especia de rollitos de carne picada con sabor a curry. Este otro pica, bastante, así que no te lo recomiendo y éste es arroz con pollo y especias, básicamente, está bueno. Los demás no los conozco.

John miró la fotografía junto al nombre de los platos.

- Vale, pues pide eso.

Una vez ya les habían servido los platos en bolsas de plástico se dirigieron a la residencia con la misma velocidad con la que se habían ido de ella. Y Sherlock, otra vez, iba por delante.

John pensó que su vida, como la de cualquier otro, debía estar llena de problemas.

¿Quién sabe? El divorcio de sus padres, la muerte de su abuela o baja autoestima, o lo que fuera. Pero solo podía ver una figura que caminaba firme algunos pasos por delante de él. Y tenía la sensación que, del mismo modo que el viento lo rozaba apenas al pasar junto a él, lo asuntos que a otros los hundirían, a él ni le despeinaban. ¿Era el galo a prueba de bombas o estaba más triste de lo que parecía?

Entraron en la habitación de John, que estaba más ordenada, y se quitaron los abrigos.

- Siéntate en el suelo, coge cojines o lo que sea, no quiero manchar la cama. – Dijo mientras sacaba los recipientes con comida y los tenedores de plástico.

- ¿Te gusta James Bond? – Preguntó mientras señalaba un poster en la pared.

- Sí. – Dijo.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿No sabes quien es James Bond? – Preguntó John sorprendido.

- No, no lo se. ¿Una especie de policía o detective o algo así?

- Algo así: agente secreto. Es el personaje principal de una saga de libros.

- Ah. – Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a Sherlock en el suelo, apoyados en el lado de la cama.

- Nada. No he dicho nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Repitió. – Es un agente secreto. Eso mola.

- ¿Mola?

- Es bueno en su trabajo, siendo agente secreto... – Explicó. – Tiene mujeres…

- ¿Tiene mujeres? ¿Mola porque tiene mujeres?

- No tergiverses mis palabras. Es bueno y siempre sale ileso, es un chulo.

- Yo también lo sería.

- ¿Un chulo? Ya lo eres. – Dijo riendo.

- Me refería a lo de ser bueno en todo ese mundo. – Sherlock le dio un codazo a John en el brazo.

- Ya… - Dijo John sonriendo, mientras empezaba a comerse su plato.

- De hecho, seré "detective consultor"

- ¿Eso que es? – Preguntó John dejando de prestar atención a su comida, muy especiada, para mirar a su compañero.

- Que cuando la policía tenga un caso complicado entre manos y esté perdida, me llamarán a mí.

- ¿Eso existe?

- Sí. Lo he inventado yo.

John rio a carcajadas.

- Eso es un disparate. La policía no le pide ayuda a los aficionados.

- Este mismo verano ayudé a resolver un caso en Scotland Yard.

- Imposible.

- Te digo que sí.

John lo miró. Sherlock estaba serio.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. – Aseguró.

- Eso es asombroso. – Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. – Debes de ser muy bueno en eso, entonces, para que la policía te deje participar.

- Lo soy. – Contestó orgulloso.

John rio dejando su recipiente de plástico en el suelo.

- Tan bueno como engreído.

- Es lo que tiene que te digan tantas veces que eres un genio. Al final te lo crees.

- Sherlock Holmes. – Dijo John, mientras se giraba y volvía a coger su plato para seguir comiendo. – El único detective consultor del mundo.

Sherlock rio.

- Suena bien. – Agregó John.

- Suena muy bien.

Ambos rieron y siguieron comiendo.

- John. – Lo llamó. - ¿Te gusta la comida?

- Sí. Es… intensa.

Sherlock asintió sonriendo. John se calló pensativo.

- ¿Tocarías el violín para mí? – Preguntó dejando el plato casi vacío en el suelo. – Me apetece escucharlo.

El muchacho lo miró, asintió y fue a buscarlo a su habitación. Al volver, lo sacó de su fonda con la maestría que otorgan años de experiencia y se le acercó, arrodillándose frente a él.

- ¿Qué quieres que te toque? – Preguntó mientras probaba las cuerdas para ver si se había desafinado.

- Todas las canciones que tocas suenan bien.

- No me refería a eso, pero bueno. - Dijo colocándose el violín en el hombro. John se sonrojó y Sherlock sonrió orgullose en su azaña.

Después empezó a tocar.

La melodía era suave y lenta. Un movimiento de arco que arrancaba notas agudas y alargadas que se desvanecían con suavidad. La música envolvía la habitación y Sherlock cerraba los ojos con suavidad mientras tocaba el instrumento.

A John le encantaba la manera en la que tocaba. Como parecía darlo todo, como si realmente lo amara. Algo tan inútil como la música. Sherlock era capaz de amar cosas como esa y disfrutar de ellas. Quizá así cobraban razón de ser, porque a Sherlock le gustaba tocar. Entonces no se aburría.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y lo miró. Su mirada era intensa, sus rizos negros se movían al compás de su mano, su piel parecía más blanca que nunca. John abrió un poco la boca, siendo incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos ahora casi negros. Era hipnótico.

El muchacho sonrió un poco, con picardía.

Y agitando su brazo con fuerza, la música se volvió más intensa y más feroz. Y las notas, más graves, salían con fuerza de las cuerdas del Stradivarius. Y saltaban salvajes por la habitación, haciendo casi vibrar los cristales. Y las luces y sombras se movían juguetonas por el cuerpo de Sherlock. Su respiración se unía a la intensa sinfonía, su pulso a cien y a John se le estaba congelando el alma.

Todo quedó a oscuras y la música se paró de golpe. Ambos muchachos miraron a su alrededor sin poder ver nada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó John algo aturdido, oyendo su corazón saltando dentro de su pecho aún.

- Se debe de haber ido la luz. – Dijo él.

– Voy a coger mi movil.

- ¡Ay! Me has pisado. –Gritó.

- Lo siento; es que no veo nada.

John encontró su móvil tanteando en la oscuridad y lo usó como linterna para llegar hasta su armario y buscar una de verdad. Pero no encontró nada y volvió a sentarse, con el móvil en el suelo frente a ellos.

- Lo que nos faltaba. – Se quejó. – A oscuras.

- Pues solo somos nosotros. – Dijo mirando por la ventana, observando como aún entraba luz de fuera. – Deben de haber saltado los plomos o algo.

- Estupendo.

Sherlock lo miró y apartó los restos de la comida con el pie.

- Pues ahora no tenemos calefacción, tampoco. – Recordó.

- Arg. – John cerró los ojos un segundo y maldijo su mala suerte. – Joder, ya empieza a hacer frío.

Se giró un poco y tiró de la colcha de su cama hasta que calló sobre ellos y se la colocó como buenamente pudo. Tuvo, entonces, que apretar un botón del móvil para que volviera a iluminar, aunque no fuera demasiado.

- Eres muy friolero. – Rio el gabacho.

- Será que en mi pueblo no hacía tanto frío. – Explicó. – Y no acapares toda la manta.

- No lo hago es que estás muy lejos. – Sherlock se acercó a él, quedando sus hombros pegados.

- Esto no funciona. – Se quejó, viendo como una colcha de una cama individual pequeña no podía abarcar a dos persona de su condición. Sherlock bufó y levantó el brazo mientras se pegaba más a él, aún, y lo colocaba sobre su hombro.

John se sonrojó un poco, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó él.

- Sí. – Musitó, rígido y sin saber bien como colocarse.

Sherlock giró un poco la cabeza y sus labios tocaron su oído.

- Relájate. – Le susurró.

Quedaron sin moverse un par de minutos esperando que la luz volviera y la pantalla del movil se apagó, pero nadie volvió a encenderla.

John lo miró, entonces. Y todas las luces que iluminaban la calle; edificios, farolas y adornos navideños; entraban por la ventana de la pequeña habitación. Le daban en la cara al gabacho, pintándole brillo en el pelo, en los ojos y en los labios, y dejándole el otro perfil más oscuro. Y el cuello de la camisa estaba desabotonado, dejando al aire su cuello y parte de las clavículas.

Y John pensó que esa imagen era bonita.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó este, notando que lo observaba.

- No. Nada. – Dijo rápido, mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada. – Solo… miraba hacia ti.

- Vale. - Sonrió y giró la cabeza para mirarlo por completo.

Pero John no se giró.

Entonces la mano libre de Sherlock se deslizó y lebantó la zona de la colcha donde estaban las manos de John y colocó las suyas sobre las de él, que estaban fías..

Sus largos dedos acariciaban la mano de John, haciendo formas ilegibles por el dorso y la palma, provocándole escalofríos. Metió lentamente un dedo por la manga y acarició la muñeca, contento de poder notar como se le erizaba el vello bajo su toque lento.

John estuvo mirando en todo momento la maniobra, notando la suave caricia en cada centímetro de piel y el suave calor que dejaban tras ésta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y su corazón iba a toda velocidad.

Era su aliento esa suave brisa caliente que le rozaba el cuello.

- John. – Susurró su voz grave.

Y solo tragó saliva.

- John.

Cerró los ojos.

- John. – Susurró otra vez cerca de su oído.

Y se giró apenas, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

- Feliz navidad. – Dijo con una suave curva en sus labios.

Quedaron así, ambos, mirándose en la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación, y estando demasiado cerca.

- Feliz navidad. – Repitió.

La mano salió de la manga y subió con lentitud, como pidiendo permiso, por el brazo hasta llegar a la zona del pecho. Ambos siguieron el recorrido de la mano y luego Sherlock lo miró a él.

- ¿Tienes frío? – Aquella voz en un susurro le hizo estremecerse, tan profunda como era.

- No. – Dijo, fijando sus ojos en algún punto de la habitación. – Estoy… bien.

Hubo un silencio.

- Pero estás frío. – Sus dedos, fríos y juguetones, metieron la punta bajo el cuello de su camiseta.

Y John siguió sin girar la cabeza del todo.

- Estoy bien. – La voz se le cortó ligeramente.

Su cuerpo era cálido, pegado al suyo, y el pelo de Sherlock le acariciaba deliberadamente en el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. Sus labios rozaron las mejillas de John, haciendo que pegara un minúsculo salto, sobresaltado.

- Ssssh.

La mano subió lentamente por el cuello, rozándolo apenas.

- Tranquilo. – Susurró mientras llagaba hasta la mandíbula. O un poco más arriba, bajo la oreja y a mitad de camino de la mejilla. – No te voy a morder.

John tragó saliva y giró la cabeza para mirarlo, encontrándose con los ojos de Sherlock increíblemente cerca. Y sus labios se rozaron.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio.

- John. – Lo llamó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. - ¿Puedo besarte?

Bajó John la mirada hasta los labios de su compañero y se escuchaba a sí mismo respirar con dificultad. Tragó saliva y un "sí" casi inaudible escapó de entre sus dientes y Sherlock pudo notar al aliento cálido chocar contra él y recortó el par de milímetros que separaban sus bocas.

Sherlock lo besaba con calma; mordiendo con suavidad y moviendo la lengua deliciosamente.

John respondió al beso cerrando suavemente los ojos y acompasando sus movimientos a los de él. Notaba como su cara empezaba a arder y el vello se le erizaba cuando Sherlock bajó la mano hasta su cuello y acarició su nuca. Despacio. Muy despacio.

Un par de gemidos roncos sonaron en la habitación al separarse y ambos se miraron.

Y probablemente John ya era capaz de darse cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en aquel momento.

No quería a Annie.

Annie era la imagen de lo correcto, la imagen del tipo de persona que sus padres le habían enseñado a amar. Lo que la sociedad le había enseñado a amar. Era el trabajo estable, la casa en las afueras y el coche familiar lleno de críos. Lo que tenía que hacer si, de forma sumisa, obedecía los patrones que le habían impuesto.

Y era guapa y era buena. Pero no la amaba.

Y Sherlock, Oh. Él era un torbellino. Moviéndose con nerviosismo, destrozando toda idea previa, todo esquema ya montado, todo lo que estaba bien, para dar su propia versión de cualquier cosa, única y alocada, y conseguir que sea aceptada. O no.

Pero era la libertad, la gracia y el descontrol.

La aventura.

Era, quizá, la decisión correcta.

* * *

**Vale, se que ya van dos veces que os hago pensar que va a haber sexo y no lo hay, pero vendrá y espero qeu cuando eso pase me encuentre un montón de comentarios... no quiero ser pesada y lo estoy siendo, lo siento.**

**Gracias por leerme y esas cosas y gracias a todos lo que me comentan (Blann, tú también aunque no pueda contestarte porque no tienes cuenta)**

**Espero que hos haya gustado y eso. Hasta el próximo jueves :)**


	8. La gran oportunidad

**CAPÍTULO 8 – La gran oportunidad**

Las manos, frías como nunca, intentaban mantener el calor dentro de los enormes bolsillos de su abrigo polar mientras observaba la lluvia caer con demasiada fuerza. Las gotas de agua dibujaban círculos en los charcos y, al precipitarse sobre el techado bajo el cual estava él, hacían un ruido metálico persistente. Podía ver su vaho escapar de entre sus labios medio abiertos y desaparecer. Y podía tambien, escuchar como de fondo el barullo de la gente llendo y viniendo mientras sus pensamientos lo inundaban todo. A lo lejos, indudablemente, un tren de color blanco se dejaba ver apenas, aminorando la marcha, llegando a su esación.

John dió un suspiro demasioda fuerte y abrió su paraguas, esperando a que la gente saliera del tren. Enseguida Annie apareció por la puerta del aparato con una enorme maleta negra y una pequeña mochila, mientras le saludaba con la mano

- Bienvenida. – Dijo el muchacho.

- Ya estoy aquí. – Susurró ella con la voz suave.

John tuvo la sensación de que se había ido hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando, en realidad, habían pasado apenas un par de semanas. Le ayudó a cargas con la maleta y ambos caminaron hasta su piso. Hablaron del frío, de la cena de navidad, de los regalos y de todas esas cosas sin importancia que se comentan en esas fechas.

Y luego hubo un silencio.

- John. – Lo llamó.

- Dime.

- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo. – Dijo la chica, mirando el suelo.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó inmediatamente, sintiéndose desorientado, como si se hubiera saltado una escena primordial.

- No estamos bien. Sabes a lo que me refiero. - Pero John no dijo nada. - Antes era mejor. Cuando solo éramos amigos. Estudiábamos juntos, comíamos juntos. Y era divertido. Ahora estamos… agobiados. Bajo demasiadas expectativas.

Habían llegado al edificio y Annie se había girado para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- John, esto no es como lo había imaginado. - Dijo suavemente.

Abrió su mochila y sacó una bufanda. La misma bufanda roja que le había prestado aquella tarde en su habitación, al principio de todo.

Y John, en cierto modo, había estado esperando este momento. Sitiendo que tenía que llegar e incapaz de dar el primer paso.

- Lo siento. - Dijo la chica, mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. Le acarició el brazo y se alejó.

La flor que te da el día, decían los filósofos, aprovéchala. Pero, ¿qué es lo que se había dicho aquel día? ¿Que lo haría sin importar como acabaran las cosas?

El problema era que, antes de morir, la flor había estado seca y fea, con los pétalos marrones y el tallo curvado. Triste.

Ah, el aburrimiento o la necesidad de experimentar. O quién sabe qué. Todo se había amontonado ante sus ojos impidiéndole ver que no era tan bonito como creía. No había sido tan divertido.

Seguía lloviendo y los truenos, que parecían intentar desquebrajarlo, tal como hacían con el cielo, se le antojaron la socarrona risa de alguna deidad con demasiado tiempo libre.

John cerró los ojos con fuerza pero, aun así, pudo ver como aquella flor, que quizá en algún momento había sido bella, ahora estaba marchita ante él.

La había visto desaparecer tras la puerta de la entradilla y había sido lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo, que aquel día, en aquel mismo lugar, bajo aquella misma farola, lo habían hecho flaquear y dejarse llevar.

Pero él no era el mismo. O sí. No lo sabía. Pero, de todas formas, se había acabado. Sus ojos se abrieron despacio.

La flor había muerto. Ahora, estaba muerta.

* * *

John estaba triste, un poco. Y no es que no creyera que fuera el momento de cortar. No. Pero nunca le gustó equivocarse y que las cosas salieran mal. Y le daba pena pensar que había perdido a Annie, que siempre fue una buena amiga.

Habían pasado ya unos días de aquello y, sentado en la cafetería junto a él, Erik hablaba y hablaba sobre las delicias que había comido en la casa de sus padres.

- Y te he traído un poco. - Finalizó el joven. - Si no se lo ha comido nadie, está en la nevera común.

- Gracias. - Dijo, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

- Chico, deberías animarte. Tampoco es el fin del mundo.

- Ya. - Dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Solo habéis cortado.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Entonces?

John se giró para mirarlo y el muchacho alzó una ceja, esperando.

- No me gusta que las cosas hayan terminado así.

- ¿Así cómo? - Preguntó el muchacho mientras removía su café. - No creo que haya sido tan horrible.

- Creo que podía haber sido mejor, quizá si me hubiera esforzado un poco más...

Era mentira y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar recordar las cosas con cierta melancolía. Tras el velo del fracaso, y las suficientes horas, al otro lado las cosas parecen más hermosas. La melancolía es así. Miente.

Erik negó junto a él y le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

- En el instituto tuve una novia que se llamaba Sussan. Guapa y todo eso. Le gustaba y empezamos a salir. Pero a mí ella no me gustaba.

- ¿Por qué salías con ella, entonces?

- Pues porque… - Empezó. - Mira, no lo sé. Quizá porque era guapa, o porque era el único que no tenía novia. Lo que sí que sé es que no funcionó.

John miró hacia otro lado, sosteniendo su café con ambas manos.

- También éramos muy diferentes. - Añadió. - Pero no fui yo el que cortó, sino ella. Un día me dijo que ya no le gustaba, que lo sentía y toda esa mierda.

Volvió a mirarlo y no dijo nada.

- Antes de eso yo me sentí un poco mal pensando que quizá debería dejarla porque no era justo que yo no la quisiera, como que estaba jugando con ella o algo. Pero al final ella se aburrió de mí y me dejó, sin que yo dijera nada. - Dio otro sorbo y volvió a mirar a su amigo. - Lo que quiero decir es que hay cosas que no funcionan y ya está, independientemente del esfuerzo que inviertas en ello.

John sonrió un poco.

- ¿Crees en el destino? ¿En que hay cosas que están predestinadas a fracasar?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Gritó. - No. ¿No me has entendido o qué? Lo que quiero decir es que yo actué con ella como si me gustara y al final me dejó. A ti Annie no te gustaba, pero si hubieras actuado de otra forma al final algo no había funcionado. Las cosas solo funcionan cuando ambas partes lo disfrutan.

- Jo, ¡que profundo! - Bromeó John.

- Que te den. - Gruñó el alemán.

John rio.

- Gracias. - Dijo todavía riendo. - De verdad.

* * *

Ya eran mediados de enero y John empezaba a agobiarse otra vez con todos aquellos horribles apuntes. Los recolocaba en su escritorio, amontonados unos sobre otros, y los estudiaba cada tarde, cuando no estaba comiendo o hablando con Erik o con Sherlock.

Desde el día navidad no había vuelto a suceder nada parecido entre ellos. Sherlock se dejaba caer por su habitación de vez en cuando si no se habían visto en todo el día y charlaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa. Y últimamente estaba tocando mucho el violín, era agradable aunque a veces le costara dormir.

Pero aquella noche había un silencio sepulcral.

John se estiró perezosamente y bostezó sobre su silla de oficina y luego se levantó, intentando volver a sentir las piernas. Decidió que un paseo por el pasillo no podía ser mala idea. Y fue una sorpresa encontrar al joven Sherlock Holmes junto a él, también saliendo de su habitación.

- ¡Hola! - Saludó animado John. - ¿Estabas estudiando?

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

- Ah, lo olvidaba, estoy hablando con un genio. - Dijo con ironía. - ¿Qué hacias?

- ¿Sabías que hay 215 tipos de barro solo en Londres? - Dijo, entusiasmado, y John tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír.

- No, no lo sabía.

- ¿Vienes a tomar un poco de aire? - Dijo el galo, cambiando de tema. - Quiero fumarme un cigarrillo.

- Deberías dejar de fumar, es malo para la salud.

- Mamá, no me regañes. - Se burló mientras sacaba su cajetilla de tabaco.

- Idiota.

- ¿Qué es eso de allí? - Preguntó señalando una instalación cerrada de un colegio privado que estaba pegado a la residencia.

- Es una piscina cubierta. - Dijo el muchacho, apoyándose junto a Sherlock en el pasamanos de las escaleras de incendios.

- Ah. - Dijo, pensativo, mientras observaba la gran instalación.

John lo miraba, abrazándose a sí mismo por el frío. El viento de las heladas noches de Londres hacía que el pelo del muchacho se balanceara mientras sus ojos, claros casi blancos, permanecían posados en quién sabe qué.

Entonces se giró y lo miró.

- ¿Te apetece un bañito? - Preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Nos colamos en la piscina?

- ¿Estás loco? - Preguntó sobresaltado.

Sherlock lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él escaleras abajo, como si fuera un simple muñeco.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Gritó John una vez Sherlock hubo saltado, con bastante agilidad, desde la escalera del primer piso a la valla de las instalaciones y, entonces, al suelo dentro de estas.

- John, ¿no te aburres? – Gritó el joven galo mientras se acercaba a la verja. - Sé que te aburres, tienes que hacerlo. Tu vida está perfectamente organizada, cada ínfimo detalle, todo. Esa vida no es para tí. La gente te mira y ve a un hombre sencillo y tranquilo de los que se quedan sentados. Pero, ¿y si ese no fueras tú? Yo veo en tí a un pájaro sereno dentro de una horrible jaula y no puedo parar de preguntarme hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar si tan solo abriera esa jaula.

John no dijo nada. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

- Oye, hace poco cortaste con tu novia, como yo te dije que acabarías haciendo. ¿No crees que puedo volver a tener razón?

Sintió, por un momento, tentación de decirle que se equivocaba, que su vida era un caos, pero no dijo nada.

- Ven conmigo. – Dijo.

- Esto es ilegal. - Le explicó John.

Él sonrió.

John apretó los dientes y lo miró sin pestañear.

¿y si Sherlock tenía razón?, ¿y si había tenido miedo a salirse de los esquemas que le habían impuesto desde pequeño todo ese tiempo? Esas ideas tan rígidas sobre qué clase de vida hay que llebar para ser un buen hombre, para que tus padres estén orgullos.

Todo lo contario de él, que había escapado de todo aquello. Sherlock era la viva imagen de la individualidad. Había hecho lo que creía que quería, asegurándose, le gustaba pensar, de poder vivir sin pasar hambre. Él, lejos de la idea de sus padres, quería ganarse la vida de una manera totalmente descabellada.

Estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba.

Oh, Dios, pero cómo lo envidiaba.

- No puedes hacer todo lo que te da la gana. Esto es una propiedad privada.

- John. Tomate esto como una prueba de iniciación. Nunca has hecho algo alocado en tu vida, algo que no sirviera para nada por el hecho de que fuera divertido. - Dijo el muchacho.

- No es lo mismo. - Argumentó él. Puedes pedirme que me lance hacia una chica cualquiera en un bar o a que me apunte a clases de boxeo, pero esto es deferente.

- Piénsalo, John, ¿ahora te aburres?

Una sonrisa enigmática se formó en los labios del francés y, subiéndose a la valla de un salto, le tendió la mano para facilitarle el salto.

Pocas veces en su vida se había detenido a pensar en si se estaba divirtiendo, en si hacía lo que quería hacer. Y él, que se había considerado siempre un vividor del momento, se dio cuenta de que, realmente, nunca había hecho nada por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Porque era divertido o porque quería intentarlo.

Con Annie todo estaba planeado. Todo tenía lógica y podía imaginar cada jugada, cada movimiento. Pero no había tenido en cuenta muchos factores que habían fallado; el amor, uno de ellos.

Se dio cuenta de que, todos esos años, se había dejado llevar, sin llegar nunca a tomar el mando de su propia vida. Un tropel de preguntas nacidas desde todos los rincones de su mente se agolparon en su garganta, para morir allí, y se aferró a la mano de aquél que le quería ver nacer por segunda vez.

Saltó la valla y corrió, junto a Sherlock, hacia la piscina. Abrieron la puerta y entraron con rapidez.

- Y, ¿ahora qué? – Preguntó con los nervios de la emociona.

- ¿Cómo que "y ahora qué"? Nos bañamos, claro está. – Dijo mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa de abrigo.

- No tengo bañador.

- Yo tampoco. – Admitió Sherlock, con tono despreocupado.

John rio, entonces, y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando ambos quedaron desnudos, corrieron y saltaron a la piscina.

El agua estaba fría, pero el ambiente era cálido dentro de aquel lugar.

- Está algo fría. – Se quejó. Ambos se mantenían con la cabeza fuera del agua y se miraban, divertidos por la situación. - ¡Una carrera!

- ¡Ya! – Gritó entonces Sherlock mientras empezaba a nadar. – ¡Ir y volver!

- Eso es trampa. – Gritó John mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

Sherlock, unos metros por delante, nadaba con gran soltura y John lo único que podía hacer era observar como el agua se abría a su paso y resbalaba por su espalda.

Por fin, ambos llegaron a la meta, que no era más que el punto alejado del bordillo en el que había caído al saltar dentro del agua.

- He ganado. – Anunció el joven galo una vez John llegó a su lado.

Su respiración estaba acelerada por la carrera.

- Has hecho trampa. – Lo acusó John, intentando recuperar la respiración. Sherlock rio y se acercó un poco a él. Sus ojos parecían casi negros con las pupilas dilatadas.

- ¿Dónde está mi premio? – Sus cuerpos se pegaron por completo y John no tuvo que pensar demasiado una respuesta, porque Sherlock se lanzó a sus labios sin esperar ni un segundo y, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, besaba a un John despistado.

Y como aquella vez en el cuarto de baño, demostró no tener demasiada idea del tema. Pero, por dios, a John le encantaba esa forma extraña de besar: mordiendo los labios, besando con fuerza y chocando, sin querer, los dientes.

Y el ambiente era, pensó que por culpa de la emoción del momento, extrañamente cómodo.

John notaba las tentativas manos del joven recorrerle la espalda, hundiendole las uñas en los omóplatos. Y él, desesperado, le pasó las manos por la nuca, enterrando en esos, ahora lacios, rizos negros que tenía.

Sherlock prácticamente los sostenía a ambos por encima del agua. Con dificultad y casi ahogándose. Con la respiración alterada.

Pensó, durante un momento, que era diferente a la primera vez. Que era diferente, también, a los besos con Annie; que eran suaves y tiernos. Los labios de Sherlock no eran tan suaves y su cara era áspera por la barba que amenazaba con salir. Su cuerpo también era diferente al de la muchacha, que era, por así decirlo, blando. Este era más duro, con bello y pequeñas cicatrices de una infancia revoltosa.

Su lengua intentaba ganar terreno, besando a Sherlock sin pensar. Pero él era un buen luchador.

Se separaron un momento para coger aire, pero volvieron a empezar. Las manos de John se aferraron con fuerza a sus hombros y este dejó su boca para empezar a besarle la mejilla, la mandíbula y el hueco entre la oreja y el cuello. Mordiendo un poco. Bebiendo el agua directamente de su piel.

John soltó un pequeño gemido ronco y, al abrir los ojos, sintió un pequeño mareo.

- John. – Creyó oír a Sherlock cuando volvía a subió hasta la barbilla, junto a algo parecido a un gruñido.

Notaba la lengua caliente de Sherlock entre todo aquel maremoto de sensaciones. Le costaba respirar porque tenía que mantenerse a flote y, al mismo tiempo, aguantar aquel ataque por parte de Sherlock.

- Oh. – Suspiró o gimió o algo por el estilo.

Pero estaba bien, desconectar de todo y actuar de forma extraña.

Sherlock era agradable. El agua que casi los cubría por completo, el frío en contraste con el calor del cuerpo del joven, la vista algo borrosa, el cansancio en las extremidades por intentar mantenerse a flote, todo era agradable. Emocionante y también daba un poco de miedo.

La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, como por las de Sherlock.

No. Ahora no se aburría.

* * *

**Hohohohoho Ya está, otra vez, lo he vuelto a hacer, lo siento... es solo qué... tiene que ser así.**

**Van pasando las semanas y mi reserva de capítulos va a menos pero estoy escribiendo otras cosas y, dios mío, solo tengo un capítulo y medio guardado. Tendré que dejar de lado mi otro fic Johnlock porque, de todos modos, no lo estoy publicando pero esque ultimamente me emociona de más el rollo futurista.**

**Despues de ver morir a John Watson (Jude Law) en Gattaca ya no sé si podré ver más películas futuristas... creo que esto ya me lo habían hecho antes... Solo doy gracias a que en esta película no tenía pinta de chulo. Ah, pero que asco me da XDD Y esque ultimamente le vea la cara de pollo por todos lados. Salía en el cartel de una optica y, ¿alguien a visto la publicidad de "Dior Homme Sport"? Madre mía, con lo mono que esta con vigote.**

**Vale, ya me callo. Hasta el jueves :)**

**¿algún rev?**


	9. El frío nocturno

**CAPÍTULO 9 – El frío nocturno**

- Definitivamente no. – Dijo John, que tras escuchar las muchas explicaciones teóricamente razonables de Sherlock la idea de orinar en un bote para que lo examinara no le parecía menos repugnante.

- Por favor. – Pidió Sherlock. – Lo necesito para un experimente.

- No. – Repitió.

- Por dios, John, estudias medicina. No deberías tomártelo así, pareces un crio. – Se quejó el gabacho mientras tiraba la revista que estaba leyendo al suelo.

- ¿Quién es aquí el crio? – Rio el joven viendo como su amigo tenía una de esas rabietas a las que ya acostumbraba.

Había pasado un tiempo desde aquel día en la piscina cubierta y la relación entre aquellos dos muchachos no había cambiado demasiado. Bueno, sí lo había hecho pero en el sentido de que ahora eran más cercanos como amigos.

Y eso estaba bien, probablemente.

El joven galo, frente a él, se tumbaba en la cama para envolverse en sus sábanas blancas y refunfuñar.

- Sherlock. – Lo llamó. – Sherlock, sal de tus sábanas.

- No. – Gruñó.

- Sherlock, sal de tus sábanas y estudia tu propia orina.

- Oh, por dios. – murmuró.

- No me pides cosas normales, piénsalo. – Le empezó a explicar. – Cuántas veces te ha pedido a ti un amigo tu orina.

El muchacho sacó la cabeza para poder verlo. Los rizos negros estaban totalmente desordenados.

- Si me hubiera picado una medusa y no pudiera orinarme yo mismo sobre la herida, ¿no lo harías por mí? - John hizo una mueca imaginándose la escena que le planteaba. – Yo lo haría por ti.

- Te pondría pomada. – Contestó. – Y no me gusta que me digas que me orinarías encima.

- Sería por tu salud. – Recriminó Sherlock. – Así actuaría un buen amigo.

- Ya veo. – Dijo John.

El muchacho salió de entre las sábanas y se recolocó la ropa.

- Además, ya he estudiado mi orina.

- Dios, Sherlock, no quería saberlo. – Se quejó el joven mientras se giraba para mirar hacia otro lado.

- No seas nenaza. – Le recriminó.

- ¿Nenaza? – Repitió.

- Se supone que los médicos tenéis que tener estómago.

- ¿Nenaza?, ¿en serio?

- Vais a ver sangre y tripas y heces… - Empezó a enumerar.

- Vale, lo pillo.

- No podéis decir "no puedes pedirme que te meta el dedo por el culo" cuando tengas que hacer un examen rectal.

- No es lo mismo. – Intentó cortarlo John.

- Ah, ¿preferirías que te pidiera que me hicieras un examen rectal?

Unos golpes en la pared impidieron a John elaborar una respuesta más que sarcástica y sonó una voz al otro lado de la misma.

- ¡¿Queréis bajar el volumen?!

Los dos chicos se miraron en silencio. Quizá salir fuera más apropiado.

- Empieza a hacer menos frío. – Dijo cuando ya estaban apoyados en el pasamanos de las escaleras mirando la bella Londres extenderse ante ellos. Infinita como era.

- El mes que viene tenemos vacaciones. – Recordó Sherlock. – Iré a mi casa durante cuatro días.

- Ah. – John se sintió triste de tener que pasar aquellas vacaciones solo en la residencia. Erik se iría otra vez. - ¿Dónde vives exactamente?

- En las afueras de Londres, en una casa de campo.

- ¿Una casa de campo?

- Sí. Una grande con piscina y jardín, lo normal.

- A mi no me parece muy normal. – Rio el joven. – Niño rico.

- Mis padres son los ricos. – Dijo él. – De todas formas mi vida no ha sido tan diferente a la del resto.

John sonrió un poco.

No, su vida tenía que haber sido increíble. En un colegio privado, con aventuras fantásticas y experimentos extraños.

- Ven conmigo. – Dijo el gabacho. – Hay sitio de sobra.

- ¿Cómo?

- No vas a irte a tu casa, ¿No? – Preguntó el joven.

- No. Pero… no quisiera molestar. – Dijo él. – Te vas a reunir con tu familia y hace tiempo que no la ves, no quiero estar en medio.

- John, créeme, ese no va a ser un problema. – Lo cortó. – No tenemos esa clase de relación. Lo de visitarlos es puro convencionalismo.

- ¿Cómo?

- No estamos lo que se dice… unidos. – Explicó.

John frunció el ceño. Ya se había planteado la idea de que Sherlock y su familia tuvieran problemas pero confirmarlo era algo diferente. De todas formas le picaba la curiosidad; le apetecía saber dónde se había criado Sherlock y de qué clase de familia intelectual podía haber salido aquél genio. ¿Serían sus padres como él?

- Vale. – Dijo entonces. – Sí.

- Bien. – Dijo Sherlock antes de mirar el horizonte, allí donde las calles y los edificios se convertían en no más que una línea que separaba la tierra del cielo.

* * *

La pintura azul se extendía a lo largo y ancho de todo el lienzo. Unas líneas negras rompían aquella clara imagen para hacer aparecer una figura en medio de aquel triste color.

El azul, pensaba, era un color melancólico.

Un hombre de espaldas medio sentado en un taburete observaba la nada en un rincón de la pintura. O quizá algo no pintado.

El hombre, completamente desnudo, tenía el pelo revuelto y una expresión extraña.

- John. – Lo sacó de sus pensamientos una voz a su lado. - ¿Te gusta?

- Sí. – Dijo el muchacho mientras observaba la pequeña nota en la que se indicaba al artista y el nombre de la obra. – ¿"La soledad azul"?

- Sí. – Dijo ella. – Creo que es un buen nombre.

- ¿Por qué?

- Fíjate bien en el cuadro, John. Ese hombre está lleno de ganas de vivir. Es un alma indomable y solitaria.

- ¿Porqué azul entero?

- El azul es el color de las llamas más calientes del fuego. – Dijo.

John volvió la vista al hombre del cuadro. Aquel hombre que miraba algo no parecía exactamente triste, más bien pensativo.

- ¿Y qué mira? – Preguntó.

La muchacha río un poco.

- No sé. – Dijo ella. – Quizá… a una pareja bailar.

John frunció el ceño sin entender y la muchacha, alegre como era, negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

- Bueno, ¿qué me cuentas? – Preguntó. - ¿Algo interesante que te halla pasado últimamente?

- No especialmente. – Dijo ella. - ¿Qué tal está Annie?

- Bien. – Dijo. – Es toda una luchadora. ¿Qué tal estás tú?

- Bien.

- ¿Qué tal Sherlock?

- Bien. – Repitió. - Como siempre, ya sabes.

- Sí. – Dijo ella. – Parece buen tipo, ¿qué tal es?

- Extravagante. Mucho.

- Ya… - Rio Elise mirando a través de la ventana de la sala de arte. – ¿Sois buenos amigos?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabes? Parecía muy solo cuando lo conocí en la fiesta. – Le dijo la muchacha mirando su propia obra. – Cuando estudiamos la historia y vemos a los genios me siento triste. Son gente excepcional y fantástica pero mueren solos. Todos viven siendo unos completos incomprendidos sin nadie que les diga desde la más sincera de las opiniones lo increíble que son. Lo necesarios que son. Parece como si las grandes mentes estuvieran condenadas a vivir penurias.

- ¿No hubo un escritor que dijo que la felicidad era de tontos?

- Pero no deja de ser triste… me gusta pensar que incluso Sherlock puede encontrar alguien que considere su compañía agradable. – Dijo la joven sonriendo.

Erik tenía buena suerte. Bajo toda aquella efusividad exagerada y poco autocontrol Elise tenía un buen corazón.

- Oye, me alegra haber hablado contigo, hacia tiempo que no te veía el pelo.

- Sí, perdona. – John recogió su mochila de la silla en la que la había dejado minutos atrás y se la colocó sobre el hombre. – Tengo que irme, mis clases empiezan dentro de poco.

- Te acompaño hasta el ascensor.

Caminaron sin hablar hasta el pequeño ascensor a pocos pasos de la habitación donde habían estado y, una vez se hubo abierto, John entró y se despidió de la joven.

- Oye, John. – Lo llamó la voz de Elise ya dentro del pequeño habitáculo. – buena suerte.

- Gracias. – Dijo John antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, sin entender a qué se refería.

* * *

En la pequeña habitación en la que hacía vida cada día el espacio y, por lo tanto, el aire se veía reducidos por aquella gran cantidad de desorden desmesurado. Había ropa en sitios en los que no debía haberla, apuntes por la mesa, basura en el suelo, revistas debajo de la cama, todo aquello sin mencionar el terrible olor por la poca ventilación que había dentro, y es que nunca abía las ventanas.

John abrió la ventana y recibió una primera bofetada del viento. Tuvo que decidir si moría intoxicado o congelado y decidió visitar a su buen vecino Sherlock.

Tocó la puerta y los golpes sonaron por todo el pasillo, en el cual gobernaban el silencio y el frío. No se había dado cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde.

- Shelock. – Lo llamó. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

No estaba en la escalera de incendios y no estaba en su habitación pero no conocía otro lugar en la tierra donde pudiera encontrarse el joven galo. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estudios donde, por supuesto, tampoco estaba.

John subió por las escaleras tranquilamente y vio, entonces, las luces del cuarto de baño encendidas.

Se asomó tentativamente por la puerta primera, la que daba al pequeño pasillo de duchas, para ver si había alguien. Se escuchaba una ducha abierta.

Fue a llamarlo cuando lo encontró dentro de uno de los pequeños habitáculo. Sherlock no había cerrado del todo la persiana y había suficiente espacio entre esta y la pared como para ver parte del muchacho.

Sherlock era un chico alto y de buena constitución. Con la espalda y los hombros fuertes y la piel blanca como de marmol. Tenía las piernas largas y los brazos fuertes. Sus rizos negros ahora estaban lisos y la larga melena se le pegaba al cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el agua le caía en la cara y le bajaba por el cuerpo.

John se encontró a sí mismo pensando en lo seductor que estaba su amigo. No era culpa suya porque Sherlock era pura atracción y el vapor del agua era demasiado caliente como para no estar sonrojado.

Sacudió la cabeza y la sacó del aseo, volviendo a la oscuridad del pasillo y sintiéndose protegido.

¿Desde cuándo le pasaba eso?

Tomó aire y volvió a asomarse. Dentro Sherlock se secaba el pelo con una toalla tranquilamente, mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

- John. – Lo llamó.

Este se sobresaltó. ¿Lo había visto?

- Sherlock. Yo…

- Me buscabas, ¿no?

- Sí. – Dijo rápidamente. Su ojos seguían el camino de una gota que había caído de su barbilla y bajaba por su pecho y estomago hasta llegar a…

- John.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo sonrojándose y subiendo los ojos hasta los de Sherlock, de un verde mar.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Por dios, ¿Cuándo iba a ponerse una toalla?

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó desorientado.

- Que qué querías.

- Ah. – Exclamó sonrojándose más. – Solo quería hablar un rato contigo. Es algo tarde pero sé que no sueles dormir y… en mi habitación hacía frío y tú tienes un calefactor.

Sherlock, divertido, volvió los ojos al espejo y, por fin, se enrolló la toalla en la cadera.

- Pues aquí me tienes para lo que quieras. – Le dijo.

Entonces se sobresaltó un poco. A su amigo le gustaba ser poco preciso, crear confusión. John escuchaba su pulso acelerado.

¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Se estaba riendo de él?

Carraspeó un poco.

- Háblame de tu casa en las afueras, ¿es bonita? – Dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

El joven galo sonrió un poco.

- No está mal, es una casa antigua de vacaciones que tenían mis abuelos. – Le explicó mientras recogía sus cosas. – Con papel de pared y muebles de madera buena.

- Vaya, como en las películas.

- No está mal. – Admitió.

- Mi casa era pequeña en un pueblo pequeño. – Dijo él. – Sencilla; con las paredes amarillentas por los años y unos tapetes de ganchillo hechos a mano por mi madre.

Sherlock alzó las cejas y empezó a andar hacia su habitación.

- Pero estaba bien. No tenía que compartir habitación con mi hermana ni nada y había suficiente espacio como para que mis amigos se quedaran a dormir.

- Oh, qué divertido. – Ironizó Sherlock.

- Para mí si lo era. ¿Qué tienes en contra de la gente?

- La gente, John, es idiota.

- No todo el mundo. Tú eres demasiado frío y cerrado como para que la gente se acerque a ti, te hablen y te demuestren que pueden ser buenas personas.

- No estoy hablando de bondad sino de inteligencia. La gente, repito, es idiota. – Sherlock abrió la puerta de su habitación y le hizo un gento para que entrara y se sentara en su cama. – Unos inútiles.

- Lo siento, no todos podemos ser genios como tú e ir haciendo genialidades sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- No tenéis que ser genios. Solo pensad de vez en cuando.

- Ah, bueno, mucho mejor. – Rio John mientras observaba como el gabacho se cambiaba de ropa. – Tu problema es que ni siquiera intentas conocerlos.

- No necesito hablarles para que me cuenten sus tristes y aburridas vidas. – Le dijo. – Se quien es y quien no es un idiota solo observándolos un poco.

John lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Yo soy un idiota? – Preguntó serio.

Sherlock lo miró y luego sonrió un poco.

- Si. – Contestó con tono relajado.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Pero un idiota agradable. – Se burlo el gabacho sentándose a su lado, hombro con hombro.

- Imbécil.

- Hoy hace bastante frío. – Dijo mirando por la ventana.

- No cambies de tema.

- Arrímate, tengo frío. – Dijo mientras lo empujaba para que se tumbara y cogía la manta para taparlos a ambos.

- Sherlock, ¿qué haces?

- Hazte a un lado, que esta cama es pequeña. – Shelock lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Oye, no te pegues tanto. – Dijo mientras empezaba a sonrojarse, eso ya era lo que le faltaba. Después de mirarlo desnudo, meterse en la misma cama que él.

¿Se habían alineado los planetas o algo así? ¿Estaba Dios en contra suya últimamente?

- ¿No tenía frío en tu cuarto? Llevo dos noches sin dormir y tengo sueño. – Le dijo mientras apagaba la luz. – Cállate y arrímate.

John notó una mano fría en la cadera, debajo de su camiseta, y el aliento caliente en su cuello. No se movió y no dijo nada más.

Los brazos de Sherlock lo agarraban con fuerza y su pelo le hacía cosquillas allí donde tocaba. Miró al joven galo a través de la penumbra y le colocó su brazo por encima, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Suavemente. Despacio.

- Tú si que eres idiota. – Murmuró.

Puedo notar los labios de Sherlock curvarse contra su cuello.

* * *

**Bueno, en el próximo capítulo veremos a John con una crisis de identidad sexual (ya era hora) y habrá, por fin, una escenita (guiño, guiño, codazo, codazo)**

**Así que, por favor, ahora sí decidme que me queréis y que no estáis enfadados por haber esperado diez capítulos para el sexo y que, aunque yo crea lo contrario, mi fic no se está haciendo coñazo ni nada.**

**Como premio por vuestra paciencia actualizaré antes… ¿el domindo? Si puedo sí, pero de el martes no pasa, eso seguro.**


	10. Las miradas narcisistas

**CAPÍTULO 10 – Las miradas narcisistas (escena guarra incluida)**

La ventana con las cortinas totalmente corridas, tal y como se habían quedado la noche anterior, no frenaba en absoluto la luz de un sol que Londres hacía tiempo que no veía. John se removió entre las sábanas blancas, que eran increíblemente suaves, y se abrazaba a la almohada con fuerza. La cama estaba caliente y aquel día no tenía clase.

Se desperezó sin demasiado cuidado y golpeó una lámpara de pie negra que casi cae al suelo. Una lámpara que no era suya.

- ¿Cómo? – Se pregunta mirando alrededor.

Entonces pensó que, a plena luz del día, él en la cama de Sherlock parecía mucho más incriminatorio que la noche anterior. Se levantó de la cama a gran velocidad y miró alrededor, era extraño estar en su habitación cuando él no.

Sonrojado abrió la puerta con cuidado, mirando antes de salir por si hubiera alguien. Salió al pasillo y, tras entrar en su habitación, cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la que pretendía y soltó todo el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo.

"Vale" se dijo "esto no es lo normal."

Había llegado a un punto en el cual había que empezar a replantearse ciertas cosas. Había besado a Sherlock hace un tiempo, había disfrutado viendolo desnudo y ahora habían dormido juntos (en el sentido más casto de la palabra).

"Bien, sí, estupendo." Se regañó a sí mismo con una expresión devastadora.

Sherlock le parecía un gran y estupendo misterio. Era atractivo y provocador. Pero, ¿se había enamorado? Bueno, no. En realidad John se había divertido, y mucho, pero de ahí a querer pedirle matrimonio…

John sacudió su despeinada cabeza y se cambió de ropa para bajar al comedor a desayunar.

El salón estaba atestado de jóvenes hambrientos que se amontonaban en la cola con sus bandejas para satisfacer su insaciable apetito. John, cansado, se sentó junto a Erik y decidió esperar a que todo se calmara un poco.

- Tío, tienes un aspecto horrible. – Le dijo con la boca llena. – Estás hecho una mierda.

- Buenos días a ti también. – Ironizó el recién llegado.

- ¿Has tenido una mala noche? – Preguntó. - ¿O una muy buena?

- Vaya, Erik, hoy estás especialmente gracioso. – Se burló quitándole la manzana que tenía en su bandeja y pegándole un buen mordisco.

- ¿Qué te pasa, entonces? – Preguntó.

John hizo una pequeña pausa para decidir si podía o no confiar en Erik pero, ¿qué demonios? ¿Hace cuanto que eran amigos? Y él nunca había hecho algún gesto de desagrado hacia la gente a la que le gustaba las personas del mismo sexo.

Miró a ambos lados y se echó sobre la mesa para acercarse a su amigo.

- Erik, ¿puedo contarte una cosa? – Susurró. – Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Éste, sorprendido, imitó el gesto y se puso serio.

- Sí.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – Insistió.

- Sí. – Aseguró el joven intrigado. - ¿Qué es?

- Estaba pensando en que, a lo mejor, soy bisexual.

Erik alzó una ceja.

- Pensaba que te habían detenido por ir borracho o habías embarazado a alguien. – Se burló el muchacho recostándose nuevamente sobre su silla de plástico.

- Erik, estoy hablando en serio.

- ¿No se te estará pegando lo gay de Sherlock? – Dijo el muchacho tomando una gran cucharada de cereales.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí. Últimamente te juntas mucho con Sherlock y, ¿sabes? Se rumorean cosas sobre él. – Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

John tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – Preguntó.

- Ya sabes: cosas. – Repitió el joven alemán. – He oído que tiene bastante éxito con los hombres, ¿sabes? Que los tiene por docenas.

- Exagerado.

- Bueno, vale. Pero sabes a lo que me refiero, es un Don Juan versión gay.

John torció el gesto.

- No creo que sea así. – Le excusó. – No me parece de esos.

- Pues a mí me parece bastante atrevido, no sé. – Le dijo. – No me cuesta imaginármelo ligándose a un tío una noche y lléndose a su casa. Tampoco suele estar mucho por aquí de noche, ¿no? No me sorprendería que se fuera por ahí de fiesta a lugares extraños. Discotecas chungas y esas cosas...

Él frunció el ceño. No había pensado en eso y, la verdad, no le hacía mucha gracia.

- Sobre lo de ser bi, pregúntale a él. Seguro que sabe alguna forma de resolver tu duda. – Dijo mientras sonreía con picardía.

- Mejor no. – Podía imaginarse las burlas de Sherlock ante sus dudas. Probablemente le diría algo como "pues claro que te gustan los hombres." y se largaría. No, eso tenía que hacerse de otra manera.

- Pero tampoco debe ser muy difícil. – Dijo más para sí que para John. – Es fácil saber si te gustan los hombres o no. Cómprate una revista de gays y si te excita; duda resuelta.

- ¿Y ya está?

- ¿Qué más quieres?

John se encogió de hombros y Erik rio.

- No te está haciendo nada bien salir con ese tío, dentro de poco te veo en un bar de ambiente fumando a saber qué y ligándote a un par de maromos. – Dijo levantándose para dejar su bandeja en el carrito de limpieza. – Te van a poner mirando pa' Cuenca.*

- No seas imbécil.

- Era broma, era broma. – Rio el chico mientras se alejaba.

* * *

John Hamish Watson llevaba algo así como quince minutos en la misma, exactamente la misma, baldosa gris de aquel pequeño quiosco de barrio. Había ido allí pensando que habría poca gente y sería menos vergonzoso pero durante aquellos quince minutos habían entrado y salido una cantidad considerable de personas que habían pasado junto a él. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos juzgándolo y condenándolo frente a la sección de revistas eróticas y eso que ni siquiera había cogido una de ellas para ojearla.

Miró a su alrededor nervioso y volvió a las revistas. En algunas de ellas salían hombres en las portadas posando sin camiseta. Había de todo tipo: altos, bajos, rubios, morenos, negros, blancos, depilados, sin depilar,…

John tenía la cabeza hecha un lio y estaba empezando a tener sudores fríos.

¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Qué más daba? Debía haber cogido una cualquiera, la más barata, por ejemplo, y haber salido de la tienda con la cabeza bien alta. ¿A quién le importaba?

Cogió una con las letras de la portada blancas en la que salía un muchacho quitándose la camiseta y, después de pagarla, la metió dentro de su abrigo y salió de la tienda mirando el suelo en dirección a la residencia.

Bueno, al menos la había comprado.

Se sentía extraño mientras subía las escaleras con aquel peculiar artículo. ¿Qué habría dicho su padre si lo viera en aquella situación?

Al entrar en su habitación cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

De todas formas, ¿cómo unas simples hojas con fotografías imprimidas a color podía ponerlo tan nervioso? No era la sociedad, se decía a sí mismo, no era la presión de grupo o algo. Era… era él, pensaba. John se había dicho a sí mismo que su sexualidad dependía de aquello. Si alguno de los hombres de aquella revista erótica le parecía atractivo o le excitaba lo más mínimo sería oficial; era bisexual.

Aunque, en el fondo, hasta él pensaba en lo ilógico del momento. Su vida no iba a cambiar tanto y si lo hacía era para mejor. ¡Por dios, bisexual! Sus horizontes se veían considerablemente expandidos. Y eso no podía se malo.

Se removió sobre la colcha y abrió la revista observando detenidamente cada detalle de cada foto. Hombres desnudos o semidesnudos de excesiva musculatura se mostraban ante él incitándole a las más perversas situaciones. Todos ellos lo miraban con ojos cómplices.

Podía ver todo tipo de peinados y cortes de barba pero todos y cada uno de ellos compartían una cualidad común; la altanería. Sus sonrisas torcidas, sus ojos juguetones y sus músculos exageradamente formados le sugerían vanidad y narcisismo.

John torció el gesto atónito al ver como ninguno de aquellos cuerpos de gimnasio le hacían reaccionar de ninguna forma especial.

Una página doble se abría ante él mostrándole a un joven con un látigo y algo parecido a unos calzoncillos de cuero.

John observó detenidamente la foto sin sentir el más mínimo de atracción hacia aquél hombre. Dejó la revista a su lado y recostó la espalda sobre la pared.

Quizá, se dijo, era porque no parecían de verdad. Esos hombres teóricamente perfectos, esos apolos coronados por la sociedad, no eran a sus ojos más que cascarones vacíos. No parecían reales, eran la cara de la vanidad en una realidad inconsistente. ¿Dónde estaba su carácter?

En el caso de Sherlock era un joven con gracia. Él no era, sin duda, una belleza llamativa pero su mirada, su pelo, su forma de andar y de hablar… él era la fuerza en sí misma. Eso era lo que le daba encanto, era la atracción que podía ejercer sobre los demás por su carácter. Aquellos modelos le parecían maniquíes.

John suspiró y cerró los ojos. Oh, lo podía ver demasiado bien. Las blancas piernas del gabacho se extendían, infinitas, ante él; el torso desnudo parecía de mármol; los brazos, fuertes, se colocaban en jarra; los labios, torcidos en una sonrisa pícara, eran rojos y estaban entre abiertos; los ojos rasgados de algún color sin nombre lo miraban con una ceja alzada; las loca melena se rizaba con donaire y rebeldía, tan negra como era.

John tuvo que morderse el labio inferior ante aquella imagen. La intangible figura, desde la oscuridad de su cabeza, llevó sus dos manos, antes acomodadas sobre su cadera, hacia la cabellera para pasarse los dedos por el pelo y peinarlo hacia atrás. Sus músculos se contraían y las sombras se desplazaban, como acariciándole la piel, sobre todo su etéreo cuerpo.

Un escalofrío demasiado placentero viajó por los nervios de John que, embelesado por su propia imaginación, no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar y abandonarse a la situación.

Los dedos de su mano llegaron, vagos, hasta su pantalón y empezaron a acariciarse por encima de la tela. Un cosquilleo de anticipación viajó hasta el sur de su cuerpo mientras el insustancial ser paseaba sus ojos caprichosos sobre el cuerpo del galeno sonriendo con complicidad.

- John. – Susurró la inaudible voz del joven barítono haciéndole estremecerse por aquel sensual tono de excitación.

Sus manos abrieron el pantalón y se introdujeron para seguir su labor sobre la ropa interior, solo un poco más cerca. Los dedos acariciaron el juguetón miembro y ejercieron presión sobre él, haciéndole ronronear suavemente. La mano libre subió la camiseta se acarició el estómago haciendo que su rubia capa de vello se erizara, después empezó a bajar el pantalón junto a la ropa interior. Se recostó, tras desnudarse completamente de cintura para abajo, y cerró los ojos con abandono.

Los fríos dedos de su mano rodearon el pene con suavidad y empezaron un movimiento lento y perezoso. John cogió aire y retuvo un momento mientras curvaba casi imperceptiblemente la espalda. El agarre subía y bajaba por toda la longitud del tronco mientras se mordía la lengua sin apartar los ojos de los de la fantástica ilusión.

Casi parecía real cuando imaginó los largos dedos de su amigo acariciarle la pierna y subir sin vergüenza alguna hacia la rodilla y el muslo. Un suave apretón de la ficticia mano en la cara interna de la extremidad le hizo apretar la mandíbula. La velocidad de su mano aumentó y la sonrisa de la etérea figura parecía demasiado sexy incuso para él. Los dedos acariciaron la punta y, remolón, John se encogió un poco en su asiento cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Un suspiro se le escapó cuando la mano decidió apretar un poco más, ir un poco más rápido, hacer la experiencia un poco más placentera.

- Sherlock… - Musitó cuando se imaginó al galo frente a él, arrodillado, mirándolo masturbarse. Imaginó, también, sus pupilas dilatadas y su mirada con un deje de deseo mientras su pecho, tan alterado como el suyo propio, subía y bajaba por la respiración descontrolada y podía, casi, escuchar el latido de su corazón alterado.

Su libido, descontrolado, se estremecía imaginando todo aquello y, deseoso de más, le hacía llevar su otra mano hasta su entrepierna para acompañar el movimiento.

John notaba sus mejillas arder, su vello erizarse y su orgasmo amenazando con llegar. La mano izquierda le acariciaba los testículos y el muslo mientras la otra subía y bajaba con energía por su excitado miembro. Aumentó un poco más la velocidad y se le entrecortó la respiración. El ambiente estaba demasiado cargado, la temperatura había aumentado varios grados.

- Dios… ummm – Ronroneó cuando decidió centrar toda su atención en la punta, brindándose la más cálida de las sensaciones. Millones de descargas eléctricas viajaban por todo su cuerpo y el sudor empezaba ya a caerle por la espalda. – aah…

Su espalda se arqueó un poco más y aquellos ojos invisibles brillaban dentro de su cabeza con demasiado deseo como para no suspirar.

- John. – Musitaba el fantasma con la voz ronca por el deseo y las ganas. – Más rápido…

Ese cosquilleo tan significativo le hizo soltar un gemido que, pensó, había sonado demasiado alto.

- John, por favor. – Ronroneó con malicia la intangible figura apoyando ambas manos sobre sus piernas e inclinándose, excitado, sobre el derrotado cuerpo del galeno. – John, lo estás deseando… córrete para mí.

Un último movimiento le arrancó de lo más hondo de su ser un gemido ahogado. El semen caliente le mancó las manos mientras el inigualable placer del orgasmo le recorría todo el cuerpo., llegando a cada célula, a cada átomo de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con pereza intentando recobrar el aliento y, por desgracia, la figura imposible desapareció sin piedad dejándole lugar a una realidad más perturbadora.

John se miró hacia abajo viendo el desastre en el cual su ropa se había convertido pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el orgasmo que acababa de tener. Suspiró con fuerza y se incorporó en la cama.

- Dios mío… - Murmuró mientras se limpiaba los restos de su lujuriosa acto.

"Bueno", pensó, "parece que soy bisexual". Al menos estaba claro que Sherlock le resultaba atractivo y, considerándolo mejor, aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Era su amigo, nunca era bueno que te gustara tu amigo. Torció el gesto resignado mientras se colocó los pantalones con desgana.

Al día siguiente, recordó, se irían a la casa de los padres de Sherlock.

* * *

**Quise haber actualizado el domingo pero el día anterior me fui a casa de mi abuela, allá por el norte, y he estado estos días incomunicada y pasando frío llendo de bar en bar, inflándome a coca cola zero y trufas de chocolate (lo que sufre una). Así que, después de tres horas de coche, lo primero que he hecho al llegar a mi casa es actualizar (en soy tan mala, ¿no?) :(**

**¡Este es mi regalo de navidad! (os regalo sexo, soy una mala influencia)**

**Emmm, ¿os a gustado? La verdad es que me cuesta escribir estas cosas. Quiero que sea sexi y que sea excitante pero, al mismo tiempo, me estoy censurando a mi misma diciéndome "no pongas esto" o "no hagas lo otro". Creo que me reprimo a mi misma cuando escribo… se me da mejor leer XDD**

**Bueno, estaré esperando vuestra opinión y veremos que pasa cuando estén en la mansión Holmes XDD**

**PD: No se cuando actualizaré porque el siguiente capítulo no lo tengo escrito... pero no creo que pase de una semana (lo siento, he hecho lo que nunca quise hacer: no daros fecha para la actualización).**

**PD2: ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!**

**PD3: ¿me dejais comentarios? :'(**


	11. La lámpara de cristal

**CAPÍTULO 11 – La lámpara de cristal**

Las luces de la ciudad de Londres se habían vuelto una mancha borrosa, un borrón ilegible que se distinguía apenas a través de los cristales manchados de agua del fantástico Volvo negro del hermano de Sherlock. Fuera, la lluvia caía como solía caer en aquella época del año y John abría de forma casi cómica los ojos mientras lo observaba todo en aquél pequeño habitáculo de asientos de piel.

El hermano de Sherlock, Mycroft Holmes, por lo que sabía, era un hombre importante. Trabajaba para el gobierno inglés, nada menos, y solía pasar horas y horas en clubes excepcionales de los rincones más distinguidos de la capital británica.

Un hombre elegante y serio con un traje caro y una sonrisa correcta.

- Dígame, John, ¿de qué conoce a mi hermano? – Preguntó con voz profunda justo en frente de ambos jóvenes. John giró la cabeza hacia él.

- Vivo con él en la residencia, puerta con puerta. – Explicó el joven galeno. - Somos amigos.

El hombre fijó los ojos en su hermano que, sin girar la cabeza, dejó de prestar atención a lo que mostraba la ventanilla para fijar la mirada en él y sonreírle de lado.

- Entiendo. – Dijo con un cierto tono que John no supo interpretar. – Y, ¿qué estudia?

- Medicina. – Respondió ágil.

- Vaya, un doctor. – Dijo con tono tranquilo desviando los ojos de nuevo hacia el joven Holmes. – Un oficio de verdad.

- No hablemos de trabajos, hermano, no eres quién para darme lecciones sobre esfuerzo. – Contestó con tono arrogante ganándose una mueca de disgusto por parte del político.

- Disculpa a mi hermano, John, es un impertinente. – Se excusó Mycroft volviendo los ojos hacia él.

- No tiene que hacerlo. – Murmuró el joven galo. El aludido tragó saliva ante la cara de desaprobación del hermano mayor y mientras el coche paraba sin previo aviso.

- Ha sido un placer, John Watson. – Se despidió el hombre cuando ambos jóvenes hubieron salido del volvo. – Sherlock, se amable con mamá.

El coche arrancó y John pudo, fascinado, admirar la enorme casa de la familia Holmes. Blanca y marrón se extendía con grandes ventanas y flamantes acabados victorianos. Frente esta, entre ellos y la mansión, un gran jardín delantero donde verde era todo lo que se veía hasta llegar a las rejas que marcaban el final de las tierras.

- ¿No se queda? – Preguntó John cuando el coche hubo atravesado la verja.

- No. Tiene "mucho trabajo". – Explicó con ironía. – Quizá venga luego.

- No os lleváis demasiado bien, ¿verdad? – Comentó él.

- No demasiado. – Dijo cogiendo las maletas del suelo. – Sígueme.

La casa no era diferente por dentro: los interminables pasillos adornados con cuadros daban lugar a habitaciones de puertas de roble y lámparas centenarias. Las carísimas alfombras, los antiguos jarrones y las estupendas cortinas tenían todos ese toque señorial de las familias de buen nombre. John seguía de cerca a Sherlock que, aunque de forma totalmente desacompasada, no parecía fuera de lugar. No como él.

- Esa es la biblioteca. – Dijo señalando la primera habitación una vez hubieron subido las escaleras principales. – Puedes encontrar libros de toda clase y las ventanas dan al patio trasero, está muy iluminado. En el piso de abajo está la cocina, el comedor y la sala de estar, si sigues todo recto por el primer pasillo. La puerta del fondo es el lavabo de esta planta con bañera y retrete, lo de enfrente solo es un aseo. Y esta es nuestra habitación.

- ¿Tenéis dos baños? – Exclamó John desorientado.

- Tenemos cuatro baños familiares. – Dijo él. – Pero lo de este pasillo es un baño y aseo.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay?

- En el aseo solo hay wáter y lavabo. – Explicó él.

- Un momento, ¿has dicho "nuestra" habitación? – Preguntó él mientras Sherlock le empujaba dentro de las cuatro paredes.

Aquella habitación era tan grande como cabía esperar de aquella lujosa vivienda. Con el techo inalcanzable y unas ventanas enormes que mantenían la espaciosa habitación bien iluminada. Pero aquel lugar era como cualquier cosa que tocara Sherlock, un desorden externo a toda esa elegancia frívola. Como si hubieran cogido colores de otra paleta y los hubieran colocado allí destrozando así ese conjunto perfecto, manchando ese cuadro de un solo color con un millón de pigmentos diferente.

Los muebles y las cortinas eran diferente a los del resto de la casa. Sherlock había arrancado del techo, literalmente, la gran lámpara de cristal que había en el resto de habitaciones para dejar los cables y el porta bombillas desnudos. Y las paredes estaban llenas de recortes de periódicos y papeles pegados sin demasiado cuidado. Frente a ellos, bajo una de las ventanas, había un gran escritorio; frente a este, mirando a la derecha, dos camas, una al lado de la otra con un metro entre ellas y sus respectivas mesitas de noche; entrando hacia la izquierda, un gran armario que casi parecía estar empapelado y, por último, un par de sillones junto a unas estanterías allá a la derecha, al fondo.

- Por supuesto, dormimos en la misma habitación, John. – Explicó Sherlock con una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba con cierto orgullo la habitación como haría un rey observando sus tierras.

Porque Sherlock era un rey y aquellos sus dominios. Nadie podía penetrar sus fronteras, nadie mandaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Como si fuera una fortaleza que lo protege de todo lo externo, de ese mundo que no lo acepta como es.

John podía imaginárselo de niño entrando por aquella misma puerta y metiéndose bajo las sabanas de su cama con un libro demasiado grande para sus finos brazos y una linterna. Imaginárselo en las mejores aventuras, atravesando los mares más bravos, las selvas menos conocidas, y se creaba un barrera inquebrantable donde toda la educación y los modales, donde toda la frialdad y la compostura desaparece. Donde nada de eso existe.

No, el mundo no era como él lo había imaginado.

- Entonces, ¿te criaste aquí? – Dijo él mientras dejaba caer las maletas junto a la que sería su cama. – Es un sitio bonito.

- No está mal. – Contestó con indiferencia.

- Enséñame el jardín trasero. – Le pidió mirando por la ventana, observando todo.

John pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa de Sherlock.

El jardín solo se podía calificar de una manera: caro. Porque todas aquellas plantas tan bien podadas, tan simétricamente plantadas no podían formar parte de un jardín que supusiera poco trabajo en él y, por supuesto, los Holmes no era jardineros.

Pero no fue allí donde lo llevó Sherlock. Juntos atravesaron los cerezos en flor blancos y rosas, ladearon los inmensos rosales y llegaron hasta el final del jardín.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó John.

- ¿No querías ver dónde pasaba mis tardes? – Dijo con la voz grave mientras seguía la verja, acariciando con la mano abierta los barrotes negros. - ¿Dónde corría mis aventuras?

- Sí. – Le pidió, dando unos pasos hacia él.

- Pues sígueme.

Sherlock le cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él, corriendo junto a las rejas, recorriendo toda su longitud.

John observaba la melena de Sherlock moverse, la chaqueta negra volar, las hojas secas de los arboles caer sobre él y se dejó llevar.

Se pararon en seco y él le mostró una parte de la valla donde faltaba un barrote, donde había un espacio lo suficiente ancho como para que una persona pudiera pasar.

- Tú primero. – Le invitó el joven galo.

- ¿No han pensado en arreglarlo tus padres? – Preguntó.

- Por dios, John, mi madre nunca ha pisado esta parte del jardín. – Le explicó mientras pasaba entre los barrotes y salía de la casa. – Esto lleva así siglos. Cuando era pequeño me escapaba por este mismo sitio y llegaba a este bosque salvaje.

- ¿De verdad estamos en las afueras de Londres?

Ambos empezaron a caminar, Sherlock por delante mostrando el camino.

- Corría por aquí con el uniforme de mi colegio y lo ensuciaba. Me arañaba las rodillas, embarraba mis zapatos… - Hizo una pausa. – y construía castillos.

En el tronco de un enorme árbol había, enganchados con clavos, unas pequeñas tablas de madera que hacían de peldaños y, sobre sus robustas ramas, unos grandes tableros constituían el suelo de una, aunque deteriorada por los años, fantástica cabaña de madera.

Sherlock lo invitó con la mano a que se acercara y John, curioso como era, escaló hasta lo más alto del enorme árbol, seguido de cerca por su amigo.

Una vez arriba todo era diferente, ambos se habían elevado por encima de las vallas de la mansión, más allá de los castaños del bosque y, entre las hojas semi-secas, no había nada que tapase el cielo. Un cielo teñido de rojo que mostraba un precioso atardecer.

- Esto es genial. – Dijo John fascinado por toda aquella imagen. - ¿La construiste tu de pequeño?

- Sí, con unos nueve años quizá. – Le explicó.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también tenía de pequeño un sitio parecido, aunque no tan bonito, claro. – Empezó a contarle. – Una cabaña que hice con los restos del techo del garaje de mis padres, uno de esos techos metálicos ondulados. Allí llevé a mi primera novia.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías? – Preguntó el gabacho con cierto tono de burla en su voz.

- Tenía siete, pero lo de la novia fue con diecisiete. – Le contó empujándolo un poco. – Recuerdo que allí le di mi primer beso.

- ¿La querías? – Susurró Sherlock.

- No, bueno… supongo que sí. No lo sé, no me acuerdo. - John se giró para mirar a su compañero de frente. La luz rojiza le daba directamente en la cara y sus labios brillaban, brillaban porque estaban húmedos. - Ya no me acuerdo de eso.

La línea que dibujaba la boca de Sherlock se torció hacia un lado en una sonrisa cómplice, en una sonrisa suave. Dio un paso hacia él y su mano derecha se apoyó en una rama a la izquierda de John, muy cerca de su codo.

- John… - Susurró con los ojos encendidos. – Lo de llevarla a tu cabaña fue un truco para besarla, ¿verdad?

- Una sucia artimaña. – Admitió él, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la zona baja de su espalda.

- La arrinconaste contra una rama y ella se dejó hacer. ¿Fue así, John? – Dijo en una voz suave. – ¿La besaste así?

- Sí. – Admitió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Sherlock.

- John… - Lo llamó una vez más.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó con la voz entrecortada antes de que el joven galo se alejara de él de golpe.

- Es hora de cenar, regresemos. – Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca mientras daba media vuelta y se disponía a bajar del árbol.

- Sí.

El comedor tenía una mesa excesivamente grande para las pocas personas que iban a comer allí, así pues el espacio que separaba a un comensal de otro era desmesurado y John se sintió, nada más dejarse caer en la silla, extrañamente abandonado a su suerte. ¿Cómo podía estar tan nervioso?

La señora Holmes, a la cual acababa de conocer, era una mujer de unos cincuenta años con el pelo corto y rizado teñido de castaño. Una mujer con un aspecto frío como el hermano de Sherlock y, curiosamente, nada parecida físicamente a sus hijos.

- John, espero que te guste el filete. – Dijo la mujer con tono amable.

- Está delicioso, señora. – Aseguró él. Sherlock estaba sentado frente a él. - ¿El señor Holmes no está aquí?

- Murió cuando mi hijo era un niño. – Dijo ella. - ¿No lo sabias?

- No. – Contestó John ante la mueca de Sherlock.

- William nunca habla de su padre. – Explicó con tono cansado. – Pero él era un hombre muy importante.

Sherlock, frente a John, dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

- Disculpe, ¿William? – Preguntó John, sintiendo que se perdía en la conversación.

- Mi hijo se llama William Sherlock Scott Holmes, querido. – Le dijo mirando a Sherlock. – Que raro que no te lo haya dicho.

- No es importante.

- Es un nombre precioso. – Dijo la mujer mirando a John. – Lo único bueno que pudimos darle, a parte de una buena educación y todas las posibilidades del mundo, pero él nunca agradece nada.

- Por desgracia mientes, no me dais la posibilidad de ser detective consultor. – Interfirió Sherlock con voz profunda.

- Eso no es un oficio. – Se excusó la mujer. – Hijo, crece de una vez y estudia como tu hermano. Así el día que madures y te dejes de coqueteos podrás encontrar una mujer en condiciones y formar una familia como dios manda.

- Elegiré la vida que a mí me plazca, no la que tú creas conveniente. – Gruñó sin dejar de comer, sin mirar a su madre. – Además, asisto a clase, obtendré el título, ¿qué más quieres?

- Tus notas son mediocres, ¿crees que con notas mediocres llegó tu padre a donde llegó? – Le regañó alzando, quizá, demasiado la voz. John miró a Sherlock que abandonó su plato para fijar los ojos, más fríos que nunca, sobre los de su madre.

- Pero yo no soy mi padre. – Interrumpió él.

- Por supuesto que no lo eres. – Aseguró ella con un tono hostil. – Tu padre no se dedicaba a escaparse de su casa y drogarse en un mal barrio de Londres.

- Ya no me drogo. – Dijo él mientras se levantaba y miraba a John, como si eso no se lo dijera a su madre sino a él. Como si no le importara lo que ella dijera.

- William, siéntate. Si tu padre te viera…

- Pero no va a verme. – Le cortó con fuerza. – No puede.

Sherlock golpeó la pata de la silla y dio media vuelta, saliendo fuera del comedor y dando un fuerte portazo.

- Disculpe… creo que debería… – Dijo John mientras se levantaba para buscar a Sherlock.

- John. – Lo llamó. – Un día mi hijo tendrá que elegir entre la vida que lleva y la que debería llevar y no es tonto.

- Perdóneme que le diga, Señora Holmes, pero Sherlock ya ha elegido.

Los rápidos pasos de Sherlock por los largos pasillos oscuros de la mansión eran terroríficos y lo guiaban hasta su dormitorio. John llegó a la puerta de la habitación poco después de escuchar cómo se cerraba y, al hacerlo, abrió la puerta poco a poco.

Dentro del cuarto, totalmente a oscuras, la respiración agitada de ambos jóvenes se escuchaba al compás. La luz que apenas llegaba del exterior dibujaba la forma de los cristales de las ventanas en la pared e iluminaba su propio cuerpo.

- Sherlock. – Lo llamó intentando reconocer en alguna de aquellas sombras la larga figura del gabacho, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. - ¿Dónde estás?

John se dispuso a buscar el interruptor pero una mano frenó su brazo antes de llegar siquiera a la pared.

- John. – Dijo en su oído. – No debí traerte aquí.

- No es para tanto. – Susurró él, notando el aire caliente que salía de la boca de su compañero chocar contra su nuca y el débil choque de su cuerpo contra la parte derecha de su espalda.

- Ya no me drogo. – Repitió él. – Desde hace tiempo, llevaba semanas sin tomar nada cuando te conocí. No creas que era un jodido yonkie.

- ¿Los rumores eran verdad? – Dijo John con un hilo de voz, más para él mismo.

- ¿Qué rumores? – Preguntó Sherlock.

- Se decía que te drogabas. – Susurró. John no quería que pareciera que se lo estaba reprochando. – Yo no me lo creía…

- ¿Qué más se decía de mí? – Pidió con la voz ronca mientras giraba a John hacia él. Pero no parecía enfadado.

- No es importante.

- Pero a ti te importa. Yo puedo decirte si es o no verdad.

John hizo una pausa.

- ¿Te has acostado con muchos? – Preguntó John sin rodeos.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó con genuino desconcierto, sin separarse de él. - ¿Cómo dices?

El joven gabacho sonrió divertido y John, ante aquella inesperada reacción, se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

- Erik dijo… que… yo… - Balbuceó nervioso. – Dijo que tu tenías mucha experiencia con… esas cosas.

- ¿John se pone nervioso cuando habla de sexo? – Se burló Sherlock.

- No, yo… ¿es verdad? – Quiso saber John.

Sherlock rio y miró hacia otro lado, luego volvió a John, a sus ojos claros con cierto tono de… preocupación.

- ¿Eso te molestaría?

- No me gusta la gente que se acuesta con cualquiera. – Admitió él.

- John, no me he acostado con nadie. – Dijo él, estirando el brazo para apretar el interruptor.

Por un momento la luz los cegó.

- Tú… ¿Eres virgen?

- Sí. – Dijo con un tono indiferente.

- Ah. Vale. - John se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. – De acuerdo.

- John. – Lo llamó mientras se acercaba un poco más, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara. – ¿Eso de antes eran celos?

- ¿Qué? No, no estaba… - Empezó. Pero Sherlock se acercó demasiado. - … celoso.

Sherlock recortó los escasos centímetros que los mantenían separados dando un pequeño paso al frente y, con las manos, agarró la cadera de John para acercarlo hacia sí. Sus labios atraparon los de él con lentitud, en un toque sencillo y húmedo. John aceptó el gesto y se dejó besar pero pronto sus manos escalaron hasta su pecho y lo apartaron con suavidad.

- Sherlock. – Dijo él. – No hagas eso.

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó sin entender por qué de repente.

- Eso. Mirarme con esos ojos y luego besarme. – Explicó mientras se separaba y cogía aire.

- Eso no es lo que quieres.

- ¿Y tú que sabrás sobre lo que quiero o no?

- Sé que no quieres estar solo. – Dijo Sherlock colocando una mano en cada hombro de su amigo y se volvía a acercar.

- Hoy me he divertido. No lo estropeemos. – Dijo mientras apartaba la cara.

- Que no… ¿crees que esto es estropearlo, John? – Dijo el joven galo empezando a alzar la voz. – ¿De verdad piensas eso?

- No… no es eso. Sherlock, no quiero que esto salga mal. No puedo besarte si no estoy seguro de que será así para siempre.

- Por dios, John, ¿qué estas diciendo? Nunca se está seguro de eso y, aunque yo no tengo experiencia, sería capaz de afirmarte que eso de que en un momento de tu vida "la ves y sabes que es la persona con la que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida" es mentira. Siempre hay dudas, siempre puede salir mal… la vida es así. No puedo prometerte que estaré contigo para siempre y no puedo prometerte que, si eso no sucede, siempre podremos volver a ser amigos. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que en el instante justo antes de morir, en ese último segundo en el que se te está yendo la vida, te arrepentirás de las cosas que nunca intentaste no de las que intentaste y no te salieron bien. – Dijo él, con la voz profunda y la mirada pálida fija en los ojos de John, que no podía apartar la mirada. – Me gustas mucho, incluso con toda esa estupidez tuya.

Él sonrió.

- Tú también me gustas.

Y ambos se acercaron para darse un beso, suave como todos los suyos y ligero como el viento de aquel mes de enero. Los dedos de John se enredaron, una vez más, en los oscuros mechones de Sherlock. Las manos del gabacho acariciaron la espalda de su compañero, fuerte como era.

Unos cuantos pasos bastaron para llagar a la cama de Sherlock y ambos se dejaron caer.

- Sherlock. – Lo llamó mientras notaba cómo la boca de éste bajaba por su barbilla, atrapando con los labios pequeñas porciones de la piel del cuello. A Sherlock le gustaba notar la corta barba de John rasparle los labios.

- ¿Qué? – Ronroneó mientras subía y le daba un corto beso al joven.

- ¿No deberías ir a hablar con tu madre?

Sherlock frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

- Esto no es algo de una sola vez, John. Ya llevamos mucho tiempo así. La relación con mi madre y mi hermano es, como mínimo, complicada. – Le explicó. –Se le pasará, como se le pasó todas las veces anteriores. Viviré como yo quiera aunque eso signifique que nunca lleguen a estar orgullosos de mí.

John lo miró a los ojos.

- Eres valiente, Sherlock.

Él sonrió.

Era agradable la forma en la que el cuerpo caliente de John se pegaba al suyo y, también, la manera en la que John lo miraba. A Sherlock le gustaba la amabilidad de John y le gustaban sus ojos y sus labios finos.

Porque John era bueno.

- Nunca me dijiste que tu padre estaba muerto. – Dijo él, entonces.

Sherlock suspiró y se dejó caer a su lado, hombro con hombro.

- Apenas lo recuerdo. – Le explicó. – ¿Has visto, John? No somos tan distintos.

John sonrió, aunque aquello no fuera gracioso.

Y la luz se volvió a apagar.

**Me ha salido el capítulo largo, que bien.**

**Bueno, he tardado en escribirlo y le he dado una lata tremenda a la pobre Achlys-Nyx… solo espero que os haya gustado y, no dentro de mucho, espero, subiré el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, será el ÚLTIMO capítulo como tal (prometí las escenas guarr… digo, eliminadas).**

**Y no, no he cortado el capítulo en la mejor parte. Pero, de todas formas, en el próximo hay "cezo"… ¿Cómo lo queréis? ¿Quién le da mandanga a quién? Lo dejo en vuestras pervertidas manos****.**

**PD: FELIZ 2013, os deseo a todos mucha felicidad, salud y buen sexo… yo intentaré no equivocarme al escribir la fecha.**


	12. El hijo malo

**Capítulo, aunque no sea gran cosa, dedicado a Shixa por su precioso comentario **

**CAPÍTULO 12 – El hijo malo**

Durante toda la mañana la señora Holmes y algunos criados habían estado yendo de aquí para allá armando un ruido increíble demasiado temprano. Ya era bien entrada la tarde y el alboroto no había cesado lo más mínimo. John y Sherlock estaban leyendo tranquilamente en la enorme biblioteca mientras tomaban té cuando, de repente, la susodicha madre entró por la puerta y puso cara de sorpresa. La mujer llevaba un largo vestido negro con encaje en los bajos y el pelo en un recogido formal.

- ¿Qué hacéis aun así? – Dijo la mujer poniendo los brazos en jarra.

John miró a Sherlock con cara de interrogante y él, tras poner cara de haber recordado algo, chasqueó la lengua y cerró el libro sobre su regazo.

- Más os vale daros prisa. – Gritó mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la biblioteca.

- Sherlock. – Lo llamó mientras dejaba la taza de té sobre la mesita auxiliar de la biblioteca. Todavía con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Sherlock arrastró la mirada hacia John, el cual lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Has traído un traje? – Preguntó Sherlock.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó John, dejando el libro que estaba ojeando sobre la mesita auxiliar.

- Que si te has traído un traje. – Repitió él con su mirada de ¿-qué-parte-de-esta-conversación-te-resulta-tan-difícil-de-seguir-?-Es-muy-obvio.

- Ag, ya decía yo que me dejaba algo. – Se burló John sin comprender exactamente hacia donde iba a parar aquella conversación.

- Necesitas uno. – Contestó él frunciendo el ceño. A John se le desvaneció la sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó viendo cómo el joven galo se levantaba y empezaba a andar en dirección a la puerta. Él se dispuso a seguirlo. - ¿Cómo que un traje? ¿Para qué necesito uno?

- Para la horrible fiesta de mi madre dentro de… - Miró su reloj de muñeca. – Un hora y media.

- ¿Por qué no…? Un momento, ¿una fiesta con trajes? – Preguntó él dándose cuenta de que no había sido capaz de calcular, exactamente, cuán adinerada y refinada era aquella familia.

¿Cómo había salido Sherlock así?

- Sí. Trajes, ponche, camareros con piscolabis,… - Enumeró el galo con total normalidad.

- ¿Camareros con…? – Empezó John sin acabar de creérselo. - ¿Te estas burlando de mí? ¿Piscolabis?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó sin entender.

- ¿Piscolabis? – Repitió con tono burlón. – En mi pueblo a eso se le llaman montaditos. O pinchos.

Sherlock alzó las cejas.

- ¿Qué más hay: Baile?

- Efectivamente. – Dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa torcida mientras abría la puerta del desván. John puso una mueca de aburrimiento profundo. – No será para tanto, yo he conseguido sobrevivir a todas ellas.

- Estaré fuera de lugar, no sé qué hago aquí, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? – Se quejó mientras notaba cómo su amigo le obligaba a entrar a la habitación empujándolo por la espalda.

- No era eso lo que decías anoche.

John se sonrojó un poco. Eso era jugar sucio.

- Entonces no sabía que tuviera que bailar.

Sherlock sonrió un poco mientras rebuscaba entre unos baúles.

- Una hora. Saludar a los invitados, comer algo, un pequeño baile y habremos cumplido. Soy el primero que se aburre ahí pero mi madre nos dejará tranquilos así. Si no seguramente mandará a mi hermano a que nos dé la paliza.

- ¿Vendrá tu hermano? – Preguntó recordando al hombre pelirrojo de aspecto tétrico.

- Es un fiesta que mi madre organiza en estas fiestas… hay que ir. Toda la familia. No es opcional. – Murmuró. – Debería poder darte algo. Quizá un traje de cuando era más…

- ¿Más qué? – Dijo con cierto tono de enfado.

- Más bajito. No quería ofenderte. – Contestó sacando un traje negro en una funda de plástico del enorme baúl de madera. – Es de cuando tenía catorce años. - John bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - Lo siento, John, fui un adolescente alto. – Contestó con cierta burla.

- Vale, vale.

- Creo que te quedará bien.

El traje era sencillo. Con camisa blanca de algodón, pantalones negros y chaqueta de igual color con cuello simples. Dos botones. Corbata.

John bufó intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible. No había escapatoria. Estaba atrapado. Ambos regresaron al dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse de acuerdo a la situación. John sacó el traje de la bolsa y lo miró. Estaba contento de poder decir que no era un traje que tuviera impreso su precio en cada centímetro de él. Demasiado sencillo, se atrevió a pensar, para la extravagante familia. Desabotonó la chaqueta para poder sacar la camisa blanca de dentro y empezar, entonces, con los botones de ella.

Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, quedando solo en calzoncillos. La camisa de algodón era suave y le quedaba algo ajustada por el pecho pero no lo suficiente como para que quedara mal.

Sherlock, por su lado, después de rebuscar por su armario, sacó un traje de dentro. En su caso estábamos hablando de uno con la chaqueta por debajo del culo, negra y recta, unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa, también de algodón, blanca.

El gabacho dejó el traje sin demasiado cuidado sobre una silla y se acercó a John, que se disponía a abrocharse los pantalones.

- Te queda bien. – Dijo mientras le recolocaba la chaqueta y le pasaba las manos por los hombros para quitarle el polvo. – Mejor que a mí.

John se sonrojó y Sherlock recogió la corbata de la cama y la pasó por debajo del cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Tengo que llevar corbata? – Preguntó mientras los dedos del galo anudaban de forma casi sensual la corbata alrededor de su cuello. Su boca, de repente, estaba increíblemente seca.

- Sí. – Dijo él mientras ajustaba el nudo de forma que no le molestase. – Es más sexy.

Las mejillas le empezaron a arder ya cuando Sherlock empezó a inclinarse para besarlo pero, más aún, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró su hermano por ella.

- Sherlock, por dios, mira cómo has dejado tu traje. – Sonó la grave voz del Mycroft por la puerta.

- Mycroft, agradecería que llamaras antes de entrar. – Le respondió de mala gana soltando la corbata de John.

El hombre los miró con el rostro serio. Sus ojos, tan fríos como la primera vez que los vio, se clavaron en John.

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, John? - Preguntó con amabilidad mientras arremangaba un poco su chaqueta para mirar la hora en su reloj. – En privado, por favor.

Sherlcok rodó los ojos y miró a John, esperando una rotunda negación por su parte. Él, sin en cambio, abrió mucho los ojos y encogió un poco los hombros.

- Claro. – Dijo y poco después un gruñido de Sherlock resonó por toda la habitación.

Ambos hombres se dispusieron a salir de la habitación. Él hombre del gobierno, antes de cerrar la puerta, agregó con voz profunda.

- Ponte el traje correctamente, Sherlcok. – Le dijo con tono de advertencia. Un "Póntelo tú" sonó junto al ruido de madera contra madera. – John, mi hermano es una persona complicada.

- Ya. – Admitió él, sintiendo su pulso enloquecer mientras daban unos pocos pasos alejándose del dormitorio.

- Difícil de tratar, sin duda. – Siguió con las manos en los bolsillos. – Tuvo ciertos problemas para aceptar esa idea.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó John desorientado.

- Consumición de estupefacientes. – Contestó automáticamente. – Y demás, ¿te contó que se escapó de casa?

- Sí. – Dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, no tiene problema para contar esas cosas. No se avergüenza.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Los ojos de Mycroft se cruzaron con los suyos. Tenía una mirada gélida.

- Es una persona inestable. Ama las ciencias pero es la persona más ilógica que conozco y la más… - Paró para suspirar y busca una palabra que suavizara, pensó John, lo que realmente pensaba. Ah, diplomacia. Una bella mentira. – Voluble.

- Lo sé.

- Puedo saber qué es lo que Sherlock ve en ti. – Dijo dando un paso hacia él. – Ve a un aventurero, como él. A alguien deseoso de adrenalina, de locuras y peligro. A un igual, más o menos.

John tragó saliva, congelado por el tono grave de su voz.

- ¿Cuál es tu relación con él? – Preguntó Mycroft.

- No lo sé.

- Pues piénsalo. – Le pidió. – Porque veo algo más allá de tu ansia de cambio, veo inseguridad. Veo a una persona que necesita que le digan las cosas claras, incluso las que ya están dichas.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Sherlock no es cálido y no es alguien que lo dé todo por los demás. No es una persona que vaya a ser razonable todo el tiempo. Se enfada por tonterías, hace cosas que nadie encuentra lógicas y miente. En caprichoso, quizá se aburra de ti.

- ¿Qué intestas decirme? – Preguntó con la voz más profunda de lo que pensó que sonaría y con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

- Que te alejes de él.

- ¿Por qué? – Se opuso él. – No es asunto tuyo.

– Si no puedes aguantar la duda, si no puedes con sus cambios de humos o no tienes la capacidad de deducir cosas que deberían estar claras y vas a esperar a que él repita constantemente cosas como que te quiere o lo que sea. Si necesitas gestos de amor o palabras amables. Sherlock no es lo que buscas y, lo que es más importante aún, no es lo que busca él.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que él quiere?

- Es mi hermano, John, recuérdalo. Le he visto crecer, le he cuidado lo mejor que he podido cuando mi madre estaba demasiado ocupada con cenas y eventos. Aunque él nunca lo acepte, le conozco y sé, mejor que nadie, cómo reaccionaría ante tu rechazo. - Dijo mirando hacia la puerta, como si estuviera diciendo algo que no debiera escuchar y se estuviera asegurando de que no podía hacerlo. – Ante su propia equivocación. En el fondo, las drogas y la locura no eran más que un problema consigo mismo. Su cerebro, John. Él es un genio y se aburre. Solo y aburrido, buscó alguna solución que funcionase. Ha salido de ese mundo y lo que no quiero es que tú le recuerdes, uno de esos días en los que él no actué como una persona normal, lo diferente que es. No quiero que se vuelva a hundir.

John lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Era curioso que aquellas palabras se dijesen con aquellos ojos de hielo y esa voz tan grave y, aun así, no perdieran su significado. Pudo ver, sin en cambio, hasta cariño tras toda aquella frialdad. "Un hermano mayo", pensó. "Uno de esos que protegen".

- Él me gusta. – Contestó John, esperando que fuera suficiente.

- Eso hoy, ¿y mañana? – Preguntó él.

- Mañana… mañana seguirá siendo mi amigo. – Dijo con la voz firme. – No espero que cambie, lo conozco y puedo aceptarlo así pero, incluso si no fuera capaz, seguirá siendo el amigo que tenía antes. ¿Cuántas personas puede haber como él? ¿Cuántas así de magníficas?

La mirada de Mycroft se desbió y se recolocó sobre su anterior posición, un paso más lejos de él. Alisó la chaqueta de su traje y carraspeó.

- No tardéis en bajar al salón, los invitados no deberían tardar mucho.

El hombre emprendió su camino hacia las escaleras y John, algo anonadado, lo observó. Había algo de Sherlock en él. En su forma de caminar, de hablar y de mirar, incluso. Solo más controlado, más relajado y más correcto. Más lo que Sherlock debía haber sido y no fue, más lo que hubieran esperado de él.

- John. –Lo llamó Sherlock a su espalda, haciéndole pegar un pequeño salto por la sorpresa. - ¿Qué te ha dicho?

John se giró y lo vio llevando el espléndido chaqué que, por supuesto, le quedaba bien.

- Con chaqueta larga y todo… - Bromeó él.

- Un traje para caballeros. – Dijo mientras abría los brazos para dejarle ver mejor. – La parte de debajo de la chaqueta está abierta para que quedara a cada lado de los lomos del caballo y no molestase ni se arrugara al montarlos.

Los chaqués suelen llevar chaleco pero, Sherlock, no solo no usaba sino que llevaba el cuello de la camisa abierta.

- ¿Y tú corbata? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo no uso corbata. – Dijo él con un tono de "Es obvio".

- ¿Y yo sí?

- No quería perderme la oportunidad de ponértela yo. – Dijo con tono seductor poniéndole el brazo alrededor de los hombros para que empezaran a andar. – Luego podría quitártela también.

John se sonrojó de pies a cabeza solo con la idea de Sherlock desanudándole la corbata en la cama. Su cama. A oscuras. Oh.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Mycroft? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Nada. ¿Sabes?, creo que no es tan malo como parece. - Sherlock alzó una ceja en respuesta. Pero sus ojos parecieron leer la conversación en algún lugar de su cara.

- No le hagas caso. – Dijo.

- Vayamos a comer "piscolabis". – Se burló John mientras cambiaba de tema, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Eso si Mycroft no se los ha comido ya todos.

Ambos rieron con ganas.

John se sintió ajeno a todo aquello que fue capaz de ver nada más llegar al pomposo comedor. Todo lo que él habría calificado de barroco y excesivo podías encontrarlo en algún lugar de aquella habitación. La decoración era roja y plateada y había una enorme mesa llena de bandejas con comida. Una fuente en el centro y una gran cantidad de gente vestida con trajes caros hablando repartido por el amplio terreno.

- Dios mío. – Suspiró él mientras Sherlock bajaba el brazo de su hombro.

- No te preocupes. – Le contestó él. – Son todos idiotas.

- Sherlock. – Lo llamó su madre, interrumpiéndolos. La mujer estaba hablando con un pequeño grupo de tres personas; un hombre, una mujer y una chica joven. – Ven, cariño.

Ambos se acercaron al pequeño grupo

- Este es mi hijo pequeño. – Empezó la mujer. – Y este es un amigo de la universidad, John Watson. Sherlock, ¿recuerdas a Sussan? Ha crecido mucho y está muy guapa.

Una chica de quizá la edad de Sherlock con el pelo rubio y largo y los ojos casi blancos los miró con un pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Tenía la cara fina y bonita y la piel pálida. La muchacha, de la altura de John y con un cuerpo delgado y recto, llevaba un vestido rosa palo por encima de las rodillas.

- No. – Admitió él. Su tono, con total desinterés, hizo que John tuviera que reprimir una sonrisa.

La muchacha, por su lado, abrió un poco sus ojos y perdió la sonrisa.

- Sherlock. – Le llamó la atención su madre. – Perdónale, Sussan. – La chica negó amablemente con la cabeza y volvió a posar sus ojos en Sherlock. – Mi hijo está estudiando ingeniería química en la universidad de Londres, está en su primer año.

- Ah, ¿sí? – Dijo la chica con voz aguda, sin apartar los ojos de Joven galo. – Eso parece ser una carrera complicada.

- Lo es, seguro. – Dijo el padre de la joven. – Pero es un Holmes, sin duda heredó la inteligencia de la familia.

La madre sonrió ante aquel comentario tan oportuno y, a los ojos de John, lo vio como una señal. Luz verde.

- Sherlock, querido, ¿por qué no sacas a bailar a Sussan? – Preguntó.

Ante aquello la cara de John se torció en una casi imperceptible mueca de desacuerdo.

- En realidad… - Empezó el gabacho sin mucho éxito, pues fue interrumpido por la joven.

- Me encantaría. – Dijo Sussan con alegría y, antes de que pudiera decirse más, cogió a Sherlock del brazo y lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

John, un elemento pasivo en aquella conversación, se vio reducido a su mínima expresión. En mero espectador en aquella lucha entre madre e hijo, en aquel tira y afloja. Y se vio incapaz de no enfocar su frustración en la joven Sussan que, a sus ojos, se convirtió en el enemigo. Una muchacha se belleza serena y lánguida y la odió con todas sus fuerzas.

La muchacha colocó sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sherlock, apoyados con suavidad sobre sus hombros y éste, a regañadientes, colocó sus manos en las caderas de la joven. Parecía que el desinterés del galo solo era visible para John.

- Hacen una pareja adorable, mi Sherlock y Sussan. – Comentó la señora Holmes mirando bailar a la pareja.

La música que sonaba era suave; un piano, acompañado por unos violines y unas violas, daba lugar a una lenta balada con cierto todo romanticón. Sherlock seguía el ritmo perfectamente con su experimentada compañera de baile.

- Oye, ¿Cómo es Londres? – Preguntó la muchacha.

- Como cualquier otra ciudad. – Contestó con desinterés, aunque la chica no pareció notarlo. – Grande y con mucha gente.

- Y, entre toda esa gente, ¿tienes novia?

Los ojos de Sherlock se desviaron hacia John, no a tantos metros de él, y después a su madre, que lo miraba amenazante. Suspiró y luego dijo:

- No tengo novia.

- Ya veo. – Musitó la chica. - ¿Te parezco guapa?

Sherlock se apartó un poco y observó a la muchacha. Labios gruesos y marcados, ojos grandes, cara fina, piel sueva,…

- Entras en del concepto de belleza actual. – Admitió volviendo a desviar la mirada a John que, aburrido, jugueteaba con la punta de la corbata.

La chica, considerándolo un cumplido, se anotó un punto.

- Tú también eres guapo.

- Eso dicen. – Dijo sin el más mínimo rastro de su modestia, si es que en algún momento la tuvo. En aquel momento estaba mucha más concentrado en cómo la nariz de John se arrugaba mientras se recolocaba los puños de la camisa.

- ¿Quieres que… - Empezó mientras bajaba su mano hasta la chaqueta y se la recolocaba un poco. – vayamos fuera?

Sherlock pareció recordar de pronto donde estaba y reaccionó ante la insinuación empujándola, aunque no mucho, lo suficiente fuerte como para que ambos padres lo notarán.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Sherlock al instante mientras la sonrisa de su madre se desvanecía.

- Sherlock. – Gritó mientras los tres cónyuges y, por detrás, John se acercaban a la pareja. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- No importa, Señora Holmes. – Dijo Sussan, completamente sonrojada, mientras se alejaba de él y volvía al lado de sus padres. Los padres de ella, sin en cambio, no parecieron tomárselo tan bien.

- Disculpe, vamos a comer algo a la mesa. – Se excusó la madre mientras se alejaban de ellos. La señora Holmes enfureció al instante.

- Sussan es una buena mujer. Es guapa y de buena familia, ¿no puedes agradecerme que la invitara? – Empezó con un tono incriminatorio. - Al contrario que tú, yo sé lo que es mejor para ti y, aunque ahora no lo veas, una buena mujer y un buen trabajo es lo que más te conviene.

- Pero yo no quiero una mujer. – Exclamó Sherlock, enfurecido, harto de tener que morderse la lengua. - ¿Cuándo aceptarás que nunca quise "una mujer"?

Los ojos de la madre se abrieron y su lengua enmudeció de golpe. Se hizo un silencio increíblemente incómodo incluso para John, que ni siquiera estaba dentro de la conversación.

- Todas tus ideas de "hijo perfecto" son arcaicas, mamá. La mujer, los hijos, la casa grande y el coche rojo, ¡por dios! – Siguió Sherlock. – Te juro que no me importa si te mueres pensando que no soy un buen hijo, ni la clase de hombre que consideras correcta.

La madre cogió aire y cerró los ojos un segundo.

- Esto es solo una fase. Tienes curiosidad y alguien dispuesto a satisfacerla. – Dijo mientras miraba por un segundo a John. – Se te pasará.

- Eso es absurdo. – Intervino John, que se sentía sin boca ni voto.

- No te metas, John, esto es entre mi hijo y yo.

- No, no te metas tú. – La interrumpió él. – Tú eres la que no pinta nada aquí. Yo he decidido vivir mi vida así y no pintas nada.

- Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho. – Dijo la madre con tono dolido.

- La que se arrepentirá serás tú al ver que nunca fuiste capaz de querer a tu hizo tal cual era.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, llevándose consigo a John por el camino. Dejaron atrás la enorme sala, la fiesta y a la señora Holmes que, con mirada enfadada y dolida, obserbava a su hijo alejarse. Ellos corrieron, a trote suave, por los pasillos de la gran mansión en dirección al dormitorio que compartían. Los pasos de los dos muchachos hacía eco por los vacíos pasillos de techos inalcanzables y, a lo lejos, el piano todavía sonaba.

Un fuerte portazo resonó por todo el pasillo, aunque solo ellos dos llegaron a oírlo.

- Joder. – Suspiró mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Se apoyó contra la puerta y miró a John. – Lo siento.

- No lo hagas. – Dijo él mientras se colocaba a su lado, hombro con hombro.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el cual los dos muchachos se miraron con seriedad pero, de repente, la boca de Sherlock se torció en una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto cuando le he dicho que soy gay? – Dijo con una suave risa, probablemente fuera de lugar en esa situación.

La sonrisa de Sherlock parecía contagiosa.

- Sí. – Admitió él. – Dios.

- "Oh, madre mía. Nunca tendré nietos, que tragedia." – Bromeó agitando los brazos de forma dramática.

- ¿Y tu hermano? – Dijo al tiempo que tragaba una gran bocanada de aire.

- Demasiado trabajo. – Contestó.

Por la ventana abierta entraba, aunque apagado por la distancia, las notas de un violín que debía provenir del salón principal. La canción era bonita, como cualquiera de las que se había escuchado aquella noche, y lenta.

- John, te prometí un baile. – Dijo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia un lado.

Él lo miró, viendo como los rizos le caían por la frente y le tapaban parte de la cara. Su sonrisa torcida le pareció especialmente pícara.

- Eso creo. – Contestó sin separar la mirada de los rojizos labios del joven. – Pero yo no sé bailar.

- Puedo enseñarte. – Dijo mientras se separaba de la puerta y le ofrecía la mano abierta. John hizo una pequeña mueca y aceptó la invitación.

Sherlock cogió la otra mano también y se la llevó a la cadera. Situó su propia mano derecha en el mismo hombro de John, rodeándolo así por detrás del cuello.

- Debes sostener mi mano izquierda colocando la tuya debajo con la palma hacia arriba. – Explicó mientras pegaba su cuerpo más al de su compañero. - ¿Entiendes?

- Sí. – Murmuró ante aquella sonrisa juguetona. La música, las vagas notas de un violín, los envolvían con delicadeza y John, que intentaba seguir los movimientos de su compañero, se sentía incapaz de llevar el ritmo. – Aunque eres un profesor horrible.

- Eso es mentira, el problema es que tú careces de coordinación. - John lo miró ofendido. - ¿Qué más te da? No te gusta bailar.

- Eres imbécil. – Dijo cerrando los ojos un poco y negando con la cabeza. Sherlock rio un poco.

- Pero eres un buen besador. – Ronroneó mientras colocaba también su otra mano sobre sus hombros, pegándose más a él.

John dejó caer su mano derecha, ahora libre, a la cadera de Sherlock y alzó una ceja.

- Ah, ¿sí?

Sherlcok se inclinó hacia él y abrió la boca un poco para atrapar el labio superior de John mientras éste, de igual manera, se disponía a adueñarse del inferior de él. El joven galo sonrió un poso y soltó el aire por la nariz. Echándose hacia adelante paseó sus manos por sus hombros y, después, las llevó a la corta melena rubia del muchacho.

La lánguida lengua del gal cruzó la frontera y se adentró en la boca de John, que recibió un escalofría por toda su espalda. Unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás lo hicieron chocar, de nuevo, contra la pared.

Los calientes labios de Sherlock tiraron de los suyos al separarse y lo miró con picardía. En su mirada había hambre.

- A sido excitante mirarte ponerte el traje. – Ronroneó. – Pero estoy seguro que lo será más quitártelo.

John sonrió notando un rubor en sus mejillas. Sherlock tenía los labios húmedos y rojos por los besos, haciéndose, a los ojos de John, increíblemente apetecible.

- Oh. – Dijo simplemente.

* * *

**Vale, sé que ahora me odiáis y estáis en plan "o sea que no solo tardas una barbaridad en actualizar si no que, encima, no cortas en la mejor parte". Sí, eso mismo. Lo siento, de verdad, pero me ha quedado demasiado largo el capítulo… Pero subiré pronto el próximo capítulo (eso es seguro). Después de esto no prometeré nunca nada más XDD**

**Como ya habréis visto no es el último capítulo y ha esto lo siguen dos o tres más, pero no tardará en terminar la serie.**

**Lo siento de verdad. Espero comentarios, aunque sean insultos (mentira).**


	13. La pregunta difícil

**CAPÍTULO 13 – La pregunta difícil**

Un ruido sordo hizo eco, o eso le pareció a él, por toda la habitación y, posiblemente, por toda la longitud del pasillo. Algo parecido a un "clac": un pestillo cerrándose.

La boca de Sherlock, hambrienta como parecía estarlo, empezó a besar la de John, que no respondió con menos entusiasmo. El joven galo empujó con fuerza su cuerpo contra el de su compañero, como intentando fundirlo con la pared, o quizá, y con más acierto, intentando juntarse más a él, todo lo que fuera humanamente posible. Ambos notaban el cuerpo caliente del otro por cada centímetro del suyo propio y cada parte de ellos que estaban en contacto se estremecieron por el calor ajeno.

- Sherlock. – Murmuró cuando este se separó de él y, cogiéndolo suavemente de las manos, a penas rozándolas, se lo llevaba lejos de la pared, en frente de la cama.

- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? – Dijo entonces, con los ojos más oscuros que nunca, mientras, con dedos ágiles, empezaba a desanudarle la corbata.

El tono grave de su voz le mandó una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

- No lo sé. – Admitió John, notando la corbata deslizarse con lentitud sobre el cuello de la camisa. Esa era una pregunta difícil.

Sherlock alzó una ceja y dejó caer la corbata al suelo sin cuidado alguno. Desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa de John y llevó su boca a su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja. John cerró los ojos, concentrado en los besos que recibía y en el aliento cálido que chocaba contra su piel sensible.

Las manos de Sherlock se deslizaron por debajo de la chaqueta, empujándola hacia atrás y acariciando los firmes hombros de John. Ese toque hacía un ruido suave, las manos de Sherlock deslizándose por el algodón. Una vez estuvo en el suelo, empezó a desabotonar su camisa, lentamente.

La camisa siguió a la chaqueta.

En el total silencio de la habitación se escuchaba la lenta respiración de los jóvenes.

Los labios de Sherlock saltaron sobre los suyos y John respondió al toque deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca del galo. Pudo notar una sonrisa por su parte como respuesta. Sus manos cayeron por el torso desnudo y, entonces, acariciaron la entrepierna sin pudor alguno.

Una sensación cálida bajó por la espalda de John que, sin dejar de besarlo, notó como la cremallera de sus pantalones era bajada y no sintió la más mínima pena al notarlos, tan caros como debían ser, caer al suelo, junto a su ropa interior.

Los labios de Sherlock se separaron de él y sus ojos, curiosos por ver lo que no habían visto antes, acabaron en la semi-erección de John. Entonces rodeó el pene con sus largos dedos e hizo un único movimiento de vaivén, desde la base hasta la punta y viceversa.

La boca de John se abrió un poco y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Te gusta esto? – Preguntó repitiendo el movimiento con cierta malicia en su tono. John asintió un poco.

- Sí.

Sherlock volvió a acariciar, prestándole más atención esta vez a la punta. John se estremeció bajo su toque y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, pegándose más a él.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

- Esto está bastante bien. – Murmuró John con la voz grave por la excitación.

Sherlock sonrió con satisfacción.

Sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados, tanto que John notaba su aliento chocar directamente con su oreja. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Sherlock que, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, no apartaba los ojos de su pene erecto, fascinado con la visión.

La mano, que había cogido cierto ritmo, empezaba a provocarle sensaciones demasiado placenteras y John, asustado de que todo terminara ahí, en una mano en su pene y un Sherlock completamente vestido, paró el movimiento y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Sherlock. – Gruñó mientras notaba el olor de su compañero y su respiración agitada. Su cuerpo desprendía calor y era tan increíblemente placentero estar así, a tan pocos centímetros de su piel. Sus manos cayeron un momento hacia el pecho, para acariciarlo lentamente, y luego se volvió a abrazar al cuello, fuertemente esta vez. Era un abrazo suave y duró unos segundos en los cuales Sherlock también lo rodeó con sus brazos. Las manos fuertes del hombre se apoyaron en la zona de su espalda que se curva, sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

John giró un poco la cabeza y besó la mandíbula de Sherlock. Sin separarse demasiado le fue quitando la chaqueta larga y la camisa. Con el pantalón se tomó su tiempo, decidido a disfrutar cada pequeña sensación. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por el bajo vientre y acarició la fina línea de pelo negro que asomaba por encima del pantalón. Metió la punta de sus dedos por dentro del borde y, solo después de que Sherlock gruñera contra sus labios, desabrochó el botón.

Sherlock se separó un momento, apenas unos milímetros, y miró como los grandes ojos azules de John se ennegrecían mientras seguían el movimiento de sus propias manos bajándole la cremallera.

El pantalón calló y en seguida le siguieron los calzoncillos.

Ambos se subieron en la cama y, mientras volvían a besarse, las manos de John se enredaron en la larga melena de Sherlock y las de éste se apoyaban contra el colchón para no aplastarlo. John separó los muslos para dejar paso a su amigo, que se tumbó entre sus piernas en cuanto pudo. En ese movimiento sus penes se rozaron, mandando una sensación cálida a alguna parte de sus seres. John bufó contra su boca y Sherlock, que pareció estar de acuerdo, comenzó a mover la cadera para crear una fricción contante. Sus miembros empezaron a gotear y Sherlock hizo algo parecido a un quejido que sonó demasiado sexy incluso para él.

- John… - Gimió mientras hundía su cabeza en su cuello y empezaba a lamerle la piel de la base del cuello. Cuando John echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los rizos con fuerza, sin llegar a tirar de ellos, el galo pudo empezar a besar la zona de debajo de la mandíbula, la piel firme del cuello.

- mmm –Respondió mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su boca.

La boca de Sherlock empezó a morderle, atrapando entre sus labios húmedos pequeñas porciones de carne caliente: primero fue el cuello, luego brevemente el pecho, siguió la zona que recubre las costillas,…

Con Sherlock ese tipo de cosas eran distintas a todo lo que antes había probado, aunque tampoco había tenido una vida sexual demasiado extensa. Pero era diferente: era un hombre y era Sherlock. Su pecho estaba duro, su espalda era fuerte y su mandíbula, con la barba que empezaba a salir, era áspera. No era como besar a Annie, que era pequeña y blanda, ni a cualquier otra chica con la pudo haber salido. Sherlock era fuerte, era alto y era diferente. Incluso para un hombre.

John le despeinó el pelo mientras él mordía las costillas que apenas sí sobresalían, hundiendo así su cara contra la barriga de John. Él arqueó la espalda un poco y suspiró profundamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en el techo, completamente blanco y aburrido.

La punta de su lengua empezó a dibujar un camino sobre su vientre hasta el ombligo, en el cual se hundió para, después, morderlo con suavidad, sin dientes.

- Ah. – Gimió notando como su pene daba un pequeño espasmo. Dobló las rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado. – Dios…

Su mano derecha abandonó la mata de pelo y calló a su hombro para después viajar hasta su antebrazo. Mientras la lengua de Sherlock se divertía brindándole escalofríos John paseó la yema de sus dedos por el vello, viendo cómo se erizaba lentamente bajo su toque.

Sherlock separó la cabeza de su estómago y pasó su mano derecha, completamente abierta, por su torso, de arriba hacia abajo. John lo miró, sus ojos brillaban levemente ocultos bajo la mata de pelo alocada. Una sonrisa ladeada adornaba su rostro.

Sherlock mordió la cara interna de su muslo mientras la mano volvía hacia la cadera y llegaba a las piernas de John, pobladas por una fina capa de vello rubio. Se irguió un poco y le acarició el pene con la palma abierta de su mano izquierda, empujándolo contra su vientre, mientras la otra seguía por la cara externa de la pierna.

Sherlock miró a John y se metió en la boca el dedo pulgar, empezando a lamerlo. John apretó los labios y esperó.

El dedo húmedo del gabacho descendió hasta su ano y lo acarició, justo ahí. Empezó, entonces, a trazar círculos alrededor de su ano, provocándole un cosquilleo bastante placentero. Luego dudó.

- Sherlock. – Lo llamó John. Este, con la mirada inexpresiva, dudaba entre si era demasiado pronto o simplemente debía meterlo.

Sherlock lo miró un momento en silencio.

- ¿Sí? – John lo estaba mirando; su cara sonrojada, su pulso a cien y una leve sonrisa asomaba por su rostro, Sherlock no supo qué deducir exactamente de eso. Demasiadas puertas abiertas. Sabía la teoría pero siempre había margen de error. Tenía que tener cuidado. Las emociones no se le daban bien.

- Hazlo ya. – Le pidió mientras se removía en su sitio.

Sherlock suspiró aliviado.

El presionó contra él. De repente había un dedo entrando en él, lenta y pausadamente. John dobló las rodillas de golpe y suspiró, escuchando su propio corazón completamente descontrolado. Una pequeña punzada de dolor acompañada de una diminuta sensación de placer.

- Dios… - Gimió mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

- John… -Jadeó Sherlock, abrumado por la situación, y John pudo ver cómo su mano izquierda descendía hasta desaparecer y cómo, segundos después, él gemía muy flojo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración se hacía más acompasada y profunda.

Al tiempo, el pulgar dentro de su ano empezaba a moverse, saliendo y entrando, acariciándole cada palpo que alcanzaba. Aquel momento era extrañamente íntimo. Algo completamente nuevo.

- Sherlock… – Consiguió empezar entre gemidos. - ¿Te estas… ? Ya sabes…

Sherlock apretó un poco los párpados.

- Sí. – Admitió con la voz grave. Abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente, mandándole un escalofrío por toda la columna. – Dios… sí.

John se maravilló de la imagen: era Sherlock Holmes, sonrojado y desnudo entre sus piernas, con el pelo negro totalmente despeinado mientras le metía un dedo por el culo y se satisfacía a sí mismo.

Sublime.

John no supo que decir y simplemente bufó, abrumado ante todas aquellas imágenes y notando sus mejillas arder. Desde esa posición podía ver el brazo de Sherlock moverse, siendo, a la vez, incapaz de ver sobre qué. Eso le daba espacio a la imaginación, que no tenía nada que envidiar a la realidad. Algo increíblemente excitante.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a bufar fuerte.

- John. – Lo llamó con la voz ronca de deseo. – John, ¿te duele?

El dedo dentro de él, que seguía moviéndose, ya no dolía. Es su lugar había dejado una sensación agradable y suave.

- No. – Dijo él.

Sherlock lo miró y volvió dudar por un momento. Luego abrió la boca y dijo:

- ¿Puedo meterlo?

John cogió aire.

- Sí. – Dijo mientras abría más las piernas para dejarle paso. El dedo de dentro salió, dejándole una extraña sensación de vacío y necesidad, y Sherlock se recolocó entre sus piernas. – Ve despacio.

- Allá voy. – Dijo simplemente. Empezó a besarlo otra vez, a modo de distracción, peinando su corta melena hacia atrás. – Relájate.

La lengua caliente de Sherlock se deslizaba lánguida por dentro de su boca mientras notaba la punta del pene de Sherlock presionar contra su ano. Él frunció un poco el ceño y apretó los párpados mientras subía su mano derecha hasta el pelo negro, hecho un caos.

- John, relájate. – Jadeó mientras seguía empujando con suavidad. – Necesito que te relajes. Vamos…

La punta consiguió entrar y John jadeó dentro de la boca de Sherlock, el cual respondió de la misma manera, aunque posiblemente por motivos diferentes. A la punta le siguió el resto de su extensión, abriéndose paso poco a poco dentro de John. Aquella sensación le cortaba la respiración. Un poco de dolor y un poco de placer, todo mezclado y confundido. Sin una línea clara que los separase.

- Sherlock… -Susurró mientras este empezaba a acariciarle el pene, intentando que no decayera por cualquier posible dolor que sufriera el joven.

La mano en su pene empezó a masturbarlo con más fuerza. Sus dedos acariciaban la punta, húmeda como estaba, y bajaban y subían por el tronco para luego volver a empezar. John empezó a gemir mientras la mano aceleraba y el dolor de la penetración desaparecía.

– Dios… esto es… aah… - Balbuceó John mientras empezaba a mover un poco la cadera en busaca de más movimiento.

Era una sensación abrasadora.

Sherlock respondió con un bufido y volvió a besarlo. Otra vez esa lengua dentro de su boca. ¡Por dios, qué lengua!

- Ahh… -Jadeó cuando la cadera de Sherlock se separó de él y volvió a juntarse.

-Dios. – Dijo mientras repetía el movimiento y las manos de John apretaban las sábanas de nuevo.

John cerró los ojos con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ¿cómo no había pensado en hacer eso nunca antes? Después de todo, cuando ya no había dolor, era una sensación estupenda.

- Madre mía…

Sherlock sonrió y aumentó un poco la velocidad. Su pene de deslizaba hacia afuera para después hundirse de nuevo, arrancándole a ambos gruñidos roncos. Las manos de John fueron hasta su cuello y sus dedos se enterraron en el hueco de su omóplato cuando Sherlock encontró ese punto dentro de él que lo hizo vibrar de gozo, una sensación cálida que inundaba cada célula de su organismo. Sus rodillas se doblaron un poco y empezó a mover la cadera él también, intentando recibir más de aquello.

Con cada estocada la oleada de calor volvía, cada vez más intensa, cada vez más desesperada.

- Oh… - Gimió mientras lo escuchaba jadear contra su oreja. Su aliento extremadamente caliente chocaba contra su oído.

- John, dentro es como… - Empezó el galo, sintiéndose incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – algo.

John sonrió levemente ante ese Sherlock incoherente. Era sexy ver los músculos de su espalda tensarse y destensarse con cada vaivén y el pelo le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. La voz profunda en su oído y su mano acariciándole el pelo.

Y ese pene dentro de él lo iba a hacer enloquecer si seguía así.

John cerró los ojos, disfrutando aquel placer, y ronroneó.

Las envestidas iban acelerando y Sherlock empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo que llegaba hasta la punta de sus pies. Le besó la mejilla entre jadeos y John giró la cabeza para besarlo. La respiración era difícil de controlar.

Sherlock realizó unas últimas estocadas erráticas que le empujó directo al orgasmo, haciéndole jadear sin pudor. Sus movimientos fueron suavizándose y John no pudo apartar la mirada de Sherlock.

Sacó su pene de él, provocándole un pequeño gemido, y se sentó a su lado.

- Sherlock… - Quiso empezar John, pero Sherlock lo interrumpió mientras lo volvía a besar.

Los largos dedos del violinista rodearon la erección llena de vida de John, que esperaba ansiosa su toque. Deslizó el agarré en un movimiento constante y repetitivo, haciendo que apretara los labios.

- No me he olvidado de ti. – Murmuró mientras le besaba en el cuello, recostado a su lado. La mano de John se agarró a la suya y le obligó a aumentar la velocidad, luego se quedó ahí, acompañándolo en el movimiento. Los ojos de Sherlock se lo comían sin pudor y a John eso le hacía estremecerse y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, abandonándose a su suerte, a la locura y a la euforia.

Los largos dedos estaban sobre su glande, acariciándole la zona más sensible, paseando sobre la pequeña hendidura.

Oh.

Dios.

El orgasmo de John no tardó en llegar, mandándole descargas eléctricas y haciéndole jadear. Una sensación de que su alma se separaba de su cuerpo, una extraña sensación de paz y calma. John se pasó la mano por el pelo y bufó mientras la mano se retiraba de él.

- Wow… - Dijo simplemente. Sherlock rio a su lado.

- Sí.

-¿Qué tal tu primera vez? – Quiso saber John mientras se giraba para mirarlo de frente.

Sherlock calló pensativo.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba. – Admitió. - ¿Y para ti?

- Bien… - Dijo.

- ¿Bien? – Repitió con tono ofendido. – He llegado a tu próstata. Muchas veces. - John sonrió divertido por su reacción. - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para mí?

- ¿Muy bien? – Bromeó. Sherlock hizo un puchero. - Por favor, acabo de tener un orgasmo increíble, haz el favor de no tener en cuenta mi elección de palabras. Me ha encantado.

Sherlock sonrió con autosuficiencia. John negó levemente con la cabeza y se dejó caer de nuevo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Estaba oscuro y la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba la pared frente a ella. Era suficiente luz como para ver algo, pero no lo suficiente. El cuerpo de los jóvenes se veía oscuro y tenue pero perfectamente distinguible.

Y el techo aún era blanco. Increíblemente blanco, como si lo fregaran cada día, aunque había una parte un poco ennegrecida. John sonrió imaginándose a Sherlock haciendo explotar algo o quemando quién sabe qué.

Aquél chico estaba loco.

- Dios… - Susurró entre risas mientras se tapaba los ojos con la palma de sus manos.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Sherlock mirándolo fijamente.

- Estoy enamorado de un loco… - Dijo mientras separaba dos dedos para mirar a través de ellos. Sherlock alzó una ceja y sonrió un poco.

- Y yo de un tonto.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

**¡Por fin he terminado este capítulo! No sabeis la lata que le he dado a la pobre Achlys-nyx, se le veía una cara de sufrimiento mientras leía cada una de las versiones del capítulo porno XDD No, en serio, le he dado mucho la lata. Gracias, Achlys-nyx.**

**Ah, responderé aquí a los comentarios de los anónimos:**

**Rani: Me alegra oir eso. Tu comentario me ha animado mucho, gracias :)**

**Anonycherlock: No, no soy Jawnbloggerholmes XDD pero gracias por tu interés y, por supuesto, por comentar.**

**Ya está, creo.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, me animan mucho :)**

**Subiré, si puede ser, el lunes que viene. ¡hasta entonces!**


	14. La única manera

**CAPÍTULO 14 – La única manera**

John se vestía lentamente sentado sobre su cama mientras miraba a Sherlock , reflejado en el espejo del cuarto de baño, darse una ducha sin dignarse a cerrar la mampara. El agua caía por su cuerpo y él, sabiendo que estaba siendo observado, se peinaba el pelo hacia atrás con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara. Él era un engreído. John estaba hipnotizado.

- ¿No quieres unirte a mí, John? – Preguntó con tono pícaro mirando, sin torcer la cabeza, a joven a través del espejo mientras éste se colocaba la camiseta.

- Se supone que me estoy vistiendo. – Respondió mientras sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa.

- Bueno, puedes interrumpir el proceso, invertirlo y, más tarde, iniciarlo otra vez. – Respondió mientras cerraba el grifo y cogía el gel.

- Podría. – Admitió. – Es una posibilidad.

Se oyeron las risas de Sherlock desde el baño mientras se enjabonaba. John seguía el movimiento de las manos por todo su cuerpo. Se puso de pie, tomó la toalla verde que había dejado sobre su cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Apoyado sobre marco de la puerta se dedicó a mirar hacia una esquina.

- No tardes mucho, Sherlock. Tu hermano nos recogerá de un momento a otro.

- Ag, aburrido. – Respondió mientras encendía el grifo y el agua, como si fuera lluvia, volvía a caer sobre él.

- Deberíamos estar ya abajo. – Dijo mientras miraba con disimulo a Sherlock que, por supuesto, lo notaba. – No podemos perder el tiempo.

- No suenas convincente. – Afirmó al tiempo que cerraba de nuevo el grifo y salía de la ducha. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta estar junto a John, a medio paso de él. – Estás rojo.

- Cállate, exhibicionista. – Se quejó mientras le pasaba una toalla y se daba la vuelta para terminar de hacer la maleta.

Sherlock tomó la toalla y, haciendo una mueca, se empezó a secar el pelo.

- Baja tú primero. – Le invitó.

- Ni hablar, no quiero enfrentar a tu madre yo solo.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mi madre? – Preguntó con tono divertido.

- No miedo; respeto. – Sherlock se enroscó la toalla a la cintura.

- Es lo mismo.

- ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle?

- No tienes que decirle nada. – Dio un gran suspiro y salió del cuarto de baño. – Mi madre es muy dramática. Grita, parece indignada y, dentro de tres meses, me estará llamando al teléfono preguntándome que tal me va en los estudios.

- Que tierno. – Ironizó John cogiendo una chaqueta que ponerse encima.

- Lo digo en serio, no es ésta la primera discusión. Sus ganas de formar una familia unida y feliz son superiores al sentimiento de decepción que puede albergar sobre mí. – Dijo mientras empezaba a vestirse. – De todas formas, no tenemos buena relación.

- Eres su hijo al fin y al cabo. Confío en que un día… bueno, no sé, acepte lo que haces. – Respondió esperando que fuera verdad.

Pudo ver como Sherlock, tras él, se encogía de hombros. Le daba igual, tenía que dárselo. Sherlock era inteligente, sabía lo que hacía y, aunque quizá no era el modelo de hijo perfecto, no se estaba equivocando. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos sabía la verdad, ninguno podía afirmar que la Señora Holmes fuera a aceptar a su hijo tal y como era, alguien completamente fuera de lo esperable, de lo políticamente correcto gran parte del tiempo. Pero podían jurar, vaya si podía, que en el caso de que ella no lo hiciera, en el caso de que nunca mirara bien a Sherlock, sería ella la que se estaría equivocando y que, por lo tanto, no importaba. Sherlock nunca darían su brazo a torcer. Era lo justo.

Bajaron por las enormes escaleras. En la puerta, Mycroft los esperaba con el motor del coche ya en marcha.

John se disculpó en nombre de los dos por el retraso y empezaron a meter el equipaje en el maletero.

Sherlock miró a su madre, la cual permanecía de pie frente a la puerta, una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta del coche. La decepción de sus ojos era algo que ya conocía. Siempre había sido así, siempre aquella misma mirada. Y era un duelo, un combate a vida o muerte del cual pensaba salir victorioso. No cedería jamás. Se mirarían así hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera, hasta que uno de los dos aceptara las ideas del otro sobre la forma en la que hay que vivir.

Sherlock no iba a ceder en eso. Era su vida. Aguantaría porque, en realidad, no había otra opción. Solo había un camino que podía seguir, el resto no eran para él. Porque si cediera, si se casara con una mujer, si cogiera un trabajo estable, si tuviera hijos y un perro, no sería él si no otra persona.

Y el mundo necesitaba a Sherlock Holmes.

El viaje se hizo corto. Enseguida el campo de las afueran de Londres se convirtió en casa y, en seguida, la gran residencia universitaria se extendió ante sus ojos.

John sonrió viéndose otra vez en casa, cansado de tanto ajetreo en la mansión Holmes. Podrían volver, pensó, a las charlas en la escalera de incendios, a las noches escuchando sonatas a violín, a las comidas exóticas y a los paseos extraños. Volvería a sorprenderse debido a los extraños descubrimientos de Sherlock sobre barro o moho o quién sabe qué. Aunque esta vez sería algo diferente.

- Sherlock. – Lo llamó Mycroft desde la parte de delante del coche. – Asiste a clase. – Sherlock no respondió. – Y duerme más, tienes unas ojeras terribles.

El joven suspiró sonoramente.

- Sherlock. – Dijo una vez más.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó mientras, con ambas maletas en mano, se erguía levantándolas del suelo.

- No te he dado ningún regalo de navidad. – Sherlock alzó una ceja y lo observó cerrar la ventanilla. Un leve gesto como despedida y el coche arrancó, dejándolo en la capital británica de nuevo con un geste interrogante en el rostro.

Los juguetones dedos de Erik Riedel tamborileaban sobre la puerta del 314 totalmente descoordinado. John bufó ruidosamente y levantó la cabeza de su escritorio lleno de apuntes.

- ¿Quieres pasar de una vez? – Se quejó mientras la risa de trueno del alemán resonaba por los pasillos. La puerta se abrió y el muchacho asomó la cabeza con curiosidad.

- Sigue vivo. – Bromeó. – Yo pensaba que los Holmes te cortarían en pedacitos o algo así.

- Exagerado. – Respondió él girando la silla para mirarlo de frente.

- Ya me imaginaba tu cerebro dentro de una urna con un líquido viscoso. No era agradable. – Siguió el muchacho mientras observaba la pequeña habitación como buscando algo. - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones en villa genio?

- ¿Alguien te ha dicho ya que tu sentido del humor se perfecciona por momentos? – Ironizó John al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Erik sonrió y se sentó sobre la cama sin hacer.

- No, en serio, ¿qué tal las vacaciones? – Preguntó poniéndose serio.

- Bien, bien.

- Me alegro. Yo me he aburrido como una ostra.

- Oye, tengo algo que contarte. – Dijo John mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Erik lo miró expectante.

Eran amigos desde hacía un tiempo ya largo y lo normal sería que le contara sobre sus parejas así que, llegado ese punto, se veía obligado a informarle de su actual relación con Sherlock. Pero era difícil, tendría que aguantar una importante cantidad de burlas por parte del extranjero que parecía no tomarse nada en serio.

- Dime.

- A ver. Yo… veras. – Volvió a carraspear. – Salgo con Sherlock desde hace poco.

-¿Con Sherlock? – Repitió el alemán.

- Sí. – Dijo con un suave cabeceo.

- ¿El loco de al lado? – John hizo una pausa.

- Sí. Mi vecino.

- Cuando te dije que si querías saber si eras bisexual debías acudir a él, sabías que estaba bromeando, ¿no?

John hizo una mueca y se recostó en su silla.

- No bromees.

- Vale, vale. Felicidades, John. Seguro que no te aburres. – Dijo Erik con una sonrisa en la boca. Cómo disfrutaba de la incomodidad de John.- Seguro que es bueno en el sexo con tanta experiencia.

- No es lo que… - Empezó John mientras desviaba la mirada. – Es... oye, no voy a hablarte de mi vida sexual, ¿vale? Creo que es mejor así.

- Oh, qué pena. – Se burló con una mirada inquisitiva. John negó con la cabeza. - ¿Qué hacías?

- Estudiar, algo que la gente normal hace cuando está en la universidad. – Respondió cuando Erik se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirar las hojas desperdigadas llenas de rotulador naranja y amarillo.

- Tienes razón, debería estudiar. – Se regañó a si mismo mientras se erguía y se dirigía hacia la puerta. – John. – Lo llamó bajo el marco de la puerta. – Sherlock está loco.

- Lo sé.

- Pero tú tampoco es que estés muy cuerdo. – Bromeó mientras miraba hacia el pasillo. – No parece… mal tipo. Es raro, muy raro, pero…

- Gracias. – Dijo John mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba.

Al otro lado de la pared, Sherlock intentaba observar cómo se secaba la sangre que se acumulaba en la herida de un ratón degollado. Su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa mientras apuntaba datos en una libreta de cuartilla. Era un mensaje.

"Tres casos curiosamente similares de suicidios. Todos tomaron el mismo veneno. Parece interesante, ¿no? - MH"

Sherlcok frunció el ceño y escribió una respuesta.

"¿Por qué me cuentas esto? -SH"

"Tú ya lo sabes, Sherlock. - MH"

- Hay un cuarto… - Susurró Sherlock mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se ponía el abrigo. – ¡John, tenemos un caso!

* * *

**Madre mia, y porque no se me ocurrió un final más friki XDD**

**Estoy contenta con el resultado de este fic, es el más largo que he escrito y, bueno, creo que no está tan mal. Por cierto, hace tanto que no escribo sobre Erik que casi le pongo de apellido Lensherr XDD Por cierto, ¿sabíais que el verdadero nombre de Magneto no es Erik si no Max Eisenhardt pero se lo cambió cuando huía? Yo me llevé un chasco, le puse Erik a mi personaje por él...**

**Este es él ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, ojalá recordeis este fic de buena manera. Espero comentarios y eso, en cinco días subo el extra con las escenas eliminadas.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ;)**

**- El pez plátano.**


	15. Las escenas eliminadas (extra)

**EXTRA – Las escenas eliminadas**

Tal como prometí aquí están las escenas eliminadas. Hay de todo, desde coqueteo hasta sexo, pasando por una corta conversación que nunca supe dónde poner. Espero que las disfrutéis y me deis vuestra opinión sobre ellas en forma de lindos comentarios (quiero más… más).

**1º escena****: **situada inicialmente en algún lugar de entre los capítulos tres y seis, más o menos. No recuerdo dónde pero recuerdo que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Por cierto, ese flexo existe de verdad, pertenece a mi hermana y debió eredarlo de nuestro tatarabuelo...

"Eran las tres y cuarto de la mañana y el escritorio de John era iluminado por un pequeño flexo amarillo con la pintura algo raspada. El aparato, después de un duro proceso de encendido ya que el interruptor estaba algo atascado, daba la poca luz que podía sobre las hojas de apuntes y hacía desaparecer el subrayador amarillo.

John, con la vista cansada, se pasó la mano por el pelo corto y se desperezó.

- Ay, dios. – Suspiró. Tenía los hombros cargados e intentó masajeárselos un poco. No sirvió de nada.

A aquellas horas, y más siendo época de exámenes, los pasillos estaban completamente en silencio. Pensó, entonces, que podía ir a darse una ducha bien caliente que le relajaría los músculos. Luego se iría a dormir. Las clases habían acabado, pero debía despertarse temprano para poder estudiar.

Se desnudó y se colocó un albornoz verde. Una vez hubo recogido sus cosas de aseo, se dirigió a las duchas pensando que debían de estar vacías. El pasillo estaba a oscuras. Pero se iluminaba por las luces de las calles que entraban por la puerta de emergencias que estaba abierta, como de costumbre. Un viento frío sopló hacia él y aligeró el paso; no quería que lo encuentren congelado y en albornoz a la mañana siguiente.

Los baños, uno por cada pasillo, eran alargados y relativamente amplios. Los retretes, de un color grisáceo con una tapa de plástico, estaban en unas habitaciones diminutas al principio, según entrabas por la puerta en dirección a la habitación de John. Y las duchas, que eran unas cinco, estaban al fondo. Eran individuales y no tenían puerta, sino una cortina de plástico opaca.

Al entrar, para su sorpresa, notó un repentino calor y, momentáneamente, fue cegado por tanta luz. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, observó los espejos empañados y un neceser en uno de ellos.

John colocó su pequeña bolsa de aseo en uno dejando un espejo entre medias del otro. Y se desabrochó el albornoz.

Al girarse, frente a él, a través de la cortina sin cerrar del todo, vio a Sherlock en una de las duchas. No pudo evitar recorrer, con la mirada, el camino que seguían las gotas de agua caliente por el cuerpo blanquecino del joven galo. Ellas, inocentes, caían por los hombros y las cara de Sherlock, resbalaban por se pecho y espalda y se precipitaban al vacío, o bien seguian el recorrido por sus piernas, muriendo en los pies. Su pelo, normalmente rizado, ahora caía lacio y parecía más largo. Sus brazos eran delgados, sus hombros anchos y su esplada fuerte. Recorrió la línea de la columna vertebral con la mirada, pero una voz le sacó de su aturdimiento.

- Hola, John.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y se cerró el albornoz con verguenza.

- Hola. – Dijo con un tono bajo, avergonzado de sus propios actos.

Entró en una de las duchas y se desvistió allí. Dejó el agua empezar a correr.

- ¿Qué haces viniendo aquí a estas horas? – Preguntó John.

- Nunca hay nadie. – Contestó mientras cerraba la llave del agua. – Es agradable.

- Yo estaba estudiando. – Agregó sin esperar la pregunta. Sherlock no solía preguntar. – Y como me dolía la espalda decidí darme una ducha caliente.

De repente su cortina se abrió y Sherlock, desnudo como hace unos segundos, apareció de detrás con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Quieres un masaje, entonces?

John se alejó todo lo que pudo de él y fue extraño descubrir que el azulejo, por mucho calor que hiciera, siempre estaba frío. Se tapó como pudo.

- No. – Casi gritó. – Y no me corras la cortina.

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

- ¿Nervioso?

- ¡Estoy desnudo! – Argumentó.

- Tenemos lo mismo. – Y entró al reducido espacio de la ducha individual cerrando tras él la cortina. – Date la vuelta.

- No. – Contestó casi con miedo.

- No muerdo. Date la vuelta. – John negó otra vez. Entonces su voz se hizo más suave.– Date la vuelta.

Cogió a John por los hombros y lo giró, lentamente. John no dijo nada. Aquello era extraño, cualquiera lo hubiera dicho, pero se preguntó si su compañero también lo describiría así o si era eso parte de una, llamémoslo así, costumbre. Aunque eso sonaba peor todavía.

Cogió el gel y se echó en las manos, lo mojó un poco y cerró el grifo. Las manos de Sherlock empezaron a masajear la espalda de John con pequeñas presiones y su cuerpo, poco a poco, empezó a relajarse.

- Tienes los hombros cargados.

John asintió suavemente. Las grandes manos bajaron hasta el costado haciendo círculos. John hizo entonces un único esfuerzo pera alejarse de Sherlock.

-No te muevas. – Escuchó tras él. – Relajate.

John cerró los ojos.

- ¿Te duele aquí? – Susurró.

- No.

Una de las manos se desplazó por la columna vertebral. John sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

- ¿Y por aquí?

- No. – Repitió.

Un suave gemido se le escapó cuando las manos de Sherlock tocaron algún nervio en concreto. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo al instante. Más, si cabía. Pero Sherlock no dijo nada.

Ambas manos recorrieron la espalda hacia arriba, se detuvieron en los hombros y luego bajaron hasta las caderas. Sherlock dio un paso al frente, acercándose a John, y pasó la mano derecha entre el brazo y el cuerpo de este para llegar hasta la llave del agua. Sus cuerpos se juntaron un momento y John saltó por la sorpresa.

El agua caliente empezó a salir del grifo, cayendo sobre ambos, mojándoles su pelo ya seco, y haciendo que, por lo menos John, se estremeciera. La mano volvió a su sitio y allí quedo inmóvil un segundo. Luego volvieron a su cometido y pasaron por los hombros de John, quitándole la espuma, y bajaron por la espalda para volver a la cadera.

- ¿Estás mejor? – Le susurró Sherlock cerca de la oreja mientras cerraba el grifo volviendo a pegar sus cuerpos.

John notó el aliento caliente a través de todo el vaho del agua y de todo el calor reconcentrado. Aquel aliento, probablemente, podría haberlo notado en el Sahara en verano solo por ser de quien era. Y como si de un rayo se tratase John abrió los ojos y todo aquello le pareció más incriminatorio con luz y, más aún, mirando su medio-erecto miembro saludando desde abajo.

Como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla rompió aquel cálido contacto que todavía los tenía unidos y se alejó de él, sonrojado. Cogió el albornoz y se lo colocó rápidamente, intentando ocultar lo evidente y observó a Sherlock que permanecía entre atónito y divertido sin olvidarse de esa sonrisa suave que adornaba su cara.

Probablemente una reacción parecida tenían los sonámbulos al despertar de su sueño o, por lo menos, la misma desorientación que él, John, estaba sufriendo entonces.

¿Qué narices había pasado?

- Sí. Mejor. – Dijo John rápido. – Gracias.

Y salió de la pequeña ducha, sintiéndose aliviado al recuperar su espacio personal, y cogiendo su pequeño neceser, corrió hacia su habitación sin preocuparse demasiado por ir mojándolo todo a su paso. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con llave, por si a Sherlock se le ocurría aparecer, y se sentó en la cama.

Otra vez la misma pregunta: ¿Qué narices había pasado?"

**2º escena****: **situada en el capítulo 10 – las miradas narcisistas. En mi primer intento por escribirlo John se escondía en uno de los retretes con la revista y Sherlock aparecía.

"- ¿Es ese tu tipo? – Preguntó una voz desde las alturas haciéndole pegar tal salto que tuvo que resultar hasta cómico.

- S- Sherlock, ¿qué estas haciendo? – Dijo atropellándose mientras mientas el mundo se reducía a esa maligna sonrisita suya.

- Te vi subiendo por las escaleras. – Explicó. - ¿Es tu tipo?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Dijo cerrando la revista rápidamente.

- Oh, no la cierres. - El muchacho terminó de saltar el pequeño muro que separaba un retrete de otro y se aproximó a John. Le quitó la revista y la abrió. Alzó una ceja mientras miraba los modelos de la revista. - ¿Sabes? No tienes muy buen gusto.

- N- no me… no me gustan. – Tartamudeó notando la temperatura de su cuerpo subir de forma alarmante.

- Ah. – Dijo simplemente sin dejar de mirar las fotos. - ¿Y quién te gusta?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué tipo de hombre te atrae? – Preguntó levantando la mirada para clavarla en los ojos de John, que ahora intentaba que la tierra se lo tragase.

- No… yo no…

- Oh, no seas tímido, John. – Lo animó acercándose un poco a él. – A mi me gustan bajos.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron ante el comentario del muchacho. Sherlock respondió a su gesto con una sonrisa torcida, se estaba divirtiendo a gusto.

- ¿Quieres que te preste alguna revista? – Le preguntó mientras se la devolvía.

- No… será necesario. Gracias. – Contestó a duras penas alejándose del galo.

- ¿Seguro? No me importa. – Dijo dando un par de pasos para compensar la distancia que los separaba. – En serio. De hecho insisto.

- No las quiero. – Murmuró viendo como se le acercaba cada vez más, hasta dejar sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Sus ojos estaban negros por la excitación.

- ¿Quieres algo mejor? – Preguntó recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo del estudiante sin ninguna consideración. Inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha y acercó sus labios a los de él, ambos respirando el aire del otro.

- Yo… - Intentó decir algo, quien sabe qué. Pero su vista se volvió algo borrosa por la cercanía y el aliento de Sherlock y esos malditos ojos grises tan cerca de él, observándolo, desnudándolo hasta el alma.

De golpe y sin avisar, se separó y soltó una gran carcajada.

- Solo quería decirte que mañana nos recogerán para ir a mi casa, te llamaré.

Sherlock cerró la puerta al salir.

John dejó caer la revista al suelo."

**3º escena****: **en realidad esta escena no es importante pero quería ponerla en el fic, al final no supe bien dónde y me sobró. Ahora quiero enseñárosla.

"- No me gusta ese chico. – Sentenció.

- Eso ya lo has dicho antes. – Moduló su voz para que no sonara demasiado acusativo.

- Es que no me gusta. – Repitió. Los ojos marrones de Annie se posaron en los suyo.

John tragó saliva y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Annie lo imitó.

- Me tengo que ir. – Acarició el brazo de John. – Nos vemos.

No hubo beso de despedida. Y John, por un momento, sintió más frío.

Oh, Annie. La dulce Annie.

Su melena ondulada. Su cuerpo pequeño. Su sonrisa.

Como un bote salvavidas cálido y pacífico. Predecible.

Y allí iba ella. Alejándose de él, rompiendo todas las posibilidades de una vida normal. Sencilla. _Aburrida_.

Ese era el momento de salir detrás de ella. De cogerla del brazo, hacer que se detuviera, y pedirle perdón. Luego la besaría. Y ella lo perdonaría.

Pero John no lo hizo.

Erik tenía razón. Era un imbécil. Aquella noche no hubo violines para nadie."

**4º escena****: **esta se sitúa en la noche del apagón, cuando ambos están abrazados bajo la sábana de John, justo después del beso que sí dejé en el capítulo. Creo que es muy morbosa XD

"- John, ¿habían besado antes a un hombre? - Recordó la noche de la fiesta en el cuarto de baño. – A otro hombre, quiero decir.

- No. – Admitió.

Sherlock sonrió un poco, travieso, sin separarse ni un centímetro.

- Y,… ¿te ha gustado? – Continuó el joven galo.

John lo miró en silencio un momento.

- Sí. – Musitó.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente y apretó la zona interna del muslo, haciéndole gemir muy flojo.

- Puedo hacerte más cosas que también te gustarían. – Dijo mientras volvía a besarlo, esta vez haciendo que sus dientes se chocaran apenas.

Metió la mano baja la camiseta de John sin demasiado problema. Sus largos dedos se movían con suavidad por la fina capa de vello en su pecho, dibujando círculos y mandando descargas eléctricas por cada nervio que tocaba.

John cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar. El cálido aliento de Sherlock acarició su cuello antes de notar su lengua sobre él.

Y la mano bajó hasta el abdomen y jugueteó con el ombligo, dibujado círulos al rededor. Bajó de nuevo y acarició su entrepierna sobre el pantalón, con suavidad. John ronroneó.

- Iremos despacio. – Su voz ronca por la excitación le hizo jadear suavemente.

La mano apretó un par de veces y empezó a notar como se endurecía el miembro bajo ella. John pudo sentir a Sherlock sonreír sobre su piel y pasó su brazo por su espalda, enredando sus dedos en la desordenada melena negra.

La mano libre del joven se deslizó por la espalda de John, acariciando lentamente, mientras la otra iba desabrochando el pantalón y se introducía para volver a apretar con suavidad.

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó.

John apretaba los ojos con fuerza, con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, y gimió en respuesta. Sherlock parecía satisfecho y mordió suavemente su cuello.

La mano se movía despacio, desquiciantemente, sobre la ropa interior y estaba contento de notar como el miembro se endurecía con cada movimiento. Se centró en la punta, haciendo círculos con los dedos y John gimió algo frustrado.

Apretó su agarre en el pelo rizado y Sherlock torció la cabeza para morderle en el lado del cuello, bajo la oreja y la línea de la mandíbula. Y John no pudo evitar ese gemido ahogado.

- Sherlock. – Lo llamó.

La mano volvió a apretar su miembro.

- ¿Qué quieres, John? – Ronroneo bajo su oído. Su aliento le caló el cuello. - ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

John notó el calor subir hasta su cara, con fuerza, y demasiadas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. De repente se sintió arrollado por un sinfín de sentimientos – el aliento cálido en su cuello, la mano que lo estaba estimulando, los rizos que acariciaban su oreja, la mano que dibujaba formas al azar en su baja espalda,… - y un ligero mareo le hizo verlo todo negro un par de segundos.

- Todo.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Preguntó con un tono seductor. - ¿Quieres que te bese?

- Sí.

John lo miró y se besaron con más urgencia que antes, ansioso, como estaba, por experimentar todo aquello. Notaba la áspera barba de Sherlock rozarlo, el olor a hombre y lo que debía ser su erección contra su pierna y todo era nuevo y embriagador. Había tanta piel que acariciar, tantas sensaciones por probar y, dios, Sherlock parecía querer volverlo loco con aquella velocidad calmada.

- ¿Quieres que te bese el cuello?

John asintió y él sonrió. Subió la mano que había estado en su espalda salió de debajo de la ropa, subió y estiró de la camiseta para poder besarle la base del cuello. El calor de su aliento, de su lengua, de sus besos… Y la mano bajó y apretó su espalda.

- ¿Quieres…?

- Sherlock. – Lo interrumpió.

El galo sonrió y miró la erección de John dentro de sus calzoncillo, luchando por salir, deseando ser tocada más de cerca, más íntimamente si se podía. Pasó los dedos por encima y apretó en la punta. John gimió.

- ¿Qué?

Jugueteaba entonces con la goma elástica de su ropa interior. La repasaba con el dedo y metía la punta de este bajo él.

- Sherlock. – Repitió con la voz ronca y el pecho subiéndole y bajándole en un ritmo profundo.

Metió la mano y enroscó los dedos alrededor del tronco, escuchando, satisfecho, un gruñido por parte de su compañero. Empezó el vaivén y John tenía demasiado que asimilar. Y es que estaba esa mano en su pene, esos rizos en su cuello, la respiración de Sherlock en su oreja y sus ojos clavados en su mano, siguiendo el movimiento que él mismo hacía, con la mirada ennegrecida.

La mano se deslizaba a lo largo de toda su extensión, deteniéndose un poco en la punta cada cierto tiempo. La velocidad aumentó un poco y John volvió a cerrar los ojos, rindiendose a aquella sensación.

- John. – Lo llamó entre jadeos suaves. - ¿Te gusta?

- mmm.

- Dilo. – Le pidió. – En voz alta.

- Dios, sí. – Jadeó, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por abrir los ojos y enfocarlo hacia él.

Tenía el pelo más revuelto y los ojos negros, con las pupilas dilatadas. Estaba empezando a sudar un poco y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir con demasiada fuerza.

Sherlock lo besó, ansioso, y restregó contra su pierna su propia erección, aún dentro de los pantalones.

- ¿Quieres más? – Le dijo con voz seductora al oído, antes de chuparle le lóbulo haciendo que se estremeciera.

- Sí. – Jadeó John, demasiado fuerte y viendo el final cerca. – Dios... Sherlock.

La manó se centró entonces en la punta, acariciando todos los nervios que allí podía haber. La mano de John apretó el cuello de la camisa, tirando demasiado de esta.

- John. – Susurró sobre su cuello mientras lo besaba. - ¿Te vienes? - Notó el cosquilleo que le avisaba de ello.

- Aah… Dios, sí. – Gimió mientras su orgasmo lo alcanzaba, haciendo que curvara un poco la espalda y tuviera que cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Una oleada de placer que llegaba a cada célula de su cuerpo con fuerza, arrasándolo todo a su paso.

La mano siguió moviendo hasta que el orgasmo terminó. John respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba recomponerse. Sherlock soltó su pene, ya flácido, y apoyó la espalda en el lado de la cama.

Introdujo, entonces, la mano en sus propios pantalones y sacó, sin pudor, su erección para empezar a estimularse. John giró la cabeza, todavía sin aire, y observó como Sherlock empezaba el vaivén.

Sus rizos se agitaban en el aire, su pecho subía y bajaba y las sombras se movían por su brazo mientras se tensaba y destensaba los músculos del mismo en aquel movimiento. Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

John cogió aire, preguntándose si sería capaz de volver a ponerse duro solo mirando aquella sensual imagen. Por Dios, acababa de tener un orgasmo sublime y ahora estaba Sherlock, junto a él, masturbándose."

* * *

**Bueno, este es el fin, pero no estéis tristes (¿alguien lo está?) porque nos volveremos a leer, o al menos yo os daré esa oportunidad. Espero que os paséis a dar una vuelta por mi próximo fic. No sé de qué va a ir, quizá escriba otro AU, tengo tantas ideas en mente que no soy capaz de plasmar en papel… no sé, buscad la cámara polaroid XDD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan o me marcan para seguirme o como favoritos, sois un gran apoyo. Y, por supuesto, gracias a los que leen y permanecen en el anonimato (¡Manifiéstate!), cuya presencia es conocida por las gráficas de Fanfiction, espero que disfrutárais de vuestra lecturo. Ah, y a Achlys-Nyx, cuyo nombre nunca podré escribir sin mirar, porque se a leido todos los capítulos de todos lo que he escrito y me ha dado su opinión.**

**- El pez plátano**


End file.
